Five brides for five Sohmas
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: A Suspenseful romantic Fruits basket fic written with dramatic emphasis Rating maybe subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Jenny: (arrives in Japan with her cousins Heather and Kelly and as soon as they have collected their luggage they begin their trek to find a suitable place to hide) (as they walk Jenny finds her self in areas that are all too familiar and finds herself reminiscing about the good times she had there but also finds herself feeling hurt that her returned had to be the off shoot of such a horrible thing as running for her life) (as they continue walking Jenny soon spies a familiar face)

Jenny: Tohru? Is that you (is looking at a young girl who is walking beside a boy with purplish grey hair)

Tohru: Jenny? Jenny! It's really you!

Jenny: yes it is me tohru and it is good to see you again. Oh I want you to tell me everything about what had happened with you since the day we parted last. Leave no detail out

Tohru: Of course!! And you have to tell me everything as well! This is so exciting. *goes over to hug Jenny*

Jenny: Tohru I am sorry but I really can't tell you to much about my life for it would put your life in danger. (Looks at tohru with worry in her face. as she hugs her friend)

Tohru: What's wrong? I'll do whatever I can do to help you!

Jenny: (looks around cautiously then eyes Yuki suspiciously) can he be trusted?

Tohru: (realizes that Yuki was there the whole time watching) Jenny, this is Yuki Sohma. He is a very good friend of mine, and you can trust him. Yuki, this is Jenny.

Jenny: it is a pleasure to meet you Yuki

Yuki: It's nice to meet you as well, Jenny

Jenny: these are my cousins Heather and Kelly (motions to the two girls who were standing beside her.) do either of you know of a place where we can all sit down and talk away from prying ears and eyes? Tohru: *looks at Yuki* Yuki; Well, you could always come back home with us. A friend of Tohru's is welcome to our home

Jenny: alright come on Kelly, heather we will make a quick stop at Tohru and Yuki's home and then we will continue our search I think it only fair to visit with my friend tohru for a little bit while I am here. Kelly: alright Jenny tell your friend to lead the way.

Jenny: (lets tohru know that they are ready to follow her.)

Tohru: Then let's go. You can meet Kyo and Shigure Sohma as well *smiles*

Jenny: (follows Tohru and soon they arrive at Tohru's home) so this is where you live nice and secluded just the perfect place for us to converse with out having any unwanted trouble.

Jenny: finally I can tell you what I was afraid to tell you earlier Tohru. I am sorry to say that my return to Japan comes from me being pursued from behind. I am fleeing for my very life. It happened Just after my parents were both killed (closes her eyes as the memory of it floods back.)

Tohru: Oh, Jenny! I am so sorry! But at least you're alright! But how did this all happen?

Jenny: it all started after my parents were killed my dad was a business man as you know and he ran a large business well some of his business associates decided they wanted his company and so they attacked and killed him and my mother and now since I am their sole heir they plan to kill me too. Tohru: *covers her mouth with her hands in shock*

Jenny: (closes her eyes as the memory of seeing her parents murdered right before her eyes floods back into her head) there is but one person that I trust at this point but she is away trying to lead my pursuers off of my trail. (Is struggling to hold back the tears and sobs which are trying to rack through her body) (Hears her cell phone go off) hold on tohru I have to take this call. (Puts the call on speaker phone not realizing that Tohru and them are still in the room) Hello?

Auldrea: Hello lassie! Tis Auldrea as always... Just thought ye might want to know that those blidgers think ye be Sweden 'bout now...so they are looking for you there. How are ye lassie?

Tohru, Yuki: *listen quietly*

Jenny: I am currently fine I am with a friend of mine in Japan at the moment Auldrea though my cousins and I will be heading off to seek a place to hide soon I just thought I would catch up with an old friend of mine.

Auldrea: Really lassie? Are you in a place that they won't be able to track you? Oh...I'm heading in the direction of Japan right now...I'll stop by there...Ye know of a place that we could meet without other people finding us lassie? *unusually calm*

Jenny: (looks over at tohru wondering if she might know of a place for her to meet up with Auldrea.)

Tohru: Well, I think the school might be a good place to go.

Yuki: yes, the school should be a safe place to go.

Auldrea: Who's that? Who is talking?

Jenny: the girl you heard was my Friend Tohru and the male voice you heard was her friend Yuki I am currently with the two of them I told you I was visiting with a close friend.

Auldrea: That person does not be sounding like someone you know lassie...and ye know that I know who be all yer friends...Is the lass Tohru there?

Jenny: yes she is. I told you I have been doing some catching up with her. the other voice was one of her friends one of the friends that she made after I left Japan eleven years ago.

Tohru: Hello. Jenny is in a very secure place at the moment, so you do not have to worry Auldrea: I will be the one to decide that lassie! After all tis my job to be worrying about me charge! Now where be this school that ye and that...what's his name mentioned.

Jenny: his name is Yuki he is one of tohru's friends. and I have more than just him around with me and tohru

Yuki: Well, the school is named Gakuen High, and it's at the intersection of Main and Hikari street

Auldrea: Good...I shall be in Japan in bout an hour and a half...so I sould be there in two hours...meet me there lassie and...bring this Yuki lad...and anyone else that he be knowing...I like to be knowing what they be like if ye are going to be staying with them....which is what I be assuming ye be doing. Jenny: well I really wasn't planning to get them too involved in my plight. after all I don't want tohru getting hurt. (let's have shigure's cut into the conversation)

Shigure: *walks into the room, and sees many new faces* Well, we seem to have guests

Heather: (approaches shigure suspiciously and eyes him) Who are you and how long have you been there and what have you heard?

Auldrea: *hears the voice as well* Lassie? What's going on? Jenny: uh I am assuming that another of Tohru's friends Just entered the room.

Tohru: This is Shigure Sohma, he also lives in this house

Auldrea: Then bring him as well lassie.

Heather: well now at least I know who you are. (is still eyeing shigure) but that doesn't answer my other two questions how long have you been in the vicinity and what have you heard?

Shigure: I haven't heard anything out of the ordinary. I walked in just now and saw people here, who I assume are friends of Tohru's

Tohru: you guessed right shigure may I introduce my friend Jenny and her cousins Heather and Kelly

Shigure: It's nice to meet you, Jenny, Heather, Kelly (turns to greet each of them as they say their names)

Shigure: Could someone please tell me who is on the phone, and where I must go to?

Audlrea: me name be Auldrea and You will be going with these people to meet me at their school. I be the one making sure Jenny be safe laddie.

Shigure: ah... safe from what?

Tohru: Shigure I have some news that I just got from Jenny she is flying for her life some bad men who had worked for her father are out to kill her. as they had killed her parents. and Auldrea is like a guardian to Jenny she is trying to protect and preserve Jenny's life.

Shigure: Ah, i see... Well, you are welcome to stay here, since you are a friend of Tohru. We will do our best to keep you safe as well

Jenny: thank you.

Auldrea: I shall be the judge of whether she will be staying with ye or not! Her safety is my prioraty and lassie!!!!!!!!! DO NOT EVER TAKE SOMEONE'S OFFER OF SHELTER WITHOUT ME SAYING TIS SAFE FOR YE!!!!!!!!! Tohru: thank goodness Kyo isn't here the last thing we need to be doing is explaining this to him Auldrea: Who be this Kyo ye be speaking of lassie? Does he live with these people as well lassie?

Tohru: yes but he is currently out of the house or so I believe

Auldrea: Well....see to it that ye find him and bring him as well.

Tohru: sure.(looks at Shigure) hey didn't Kyo go off to train in martial arts for acouple of weeks?

Shigure: I believe you are right, Tohru

Tohru: so it looks like you, me, and Yuki are the only ones who aside from Jenny and her cousins gets to go meet with Auldrea.

Yuki: It's not like you would want Kyo there anyway

Tohru: no maybe not but I think auldrea might because since he lives with us it would be kind of a factor in Jenny staying with us. but since he isn't here that is all the better she won't have to meet him.

Auldrea: I will have to meet him eventually lassie. I will be letting it slid until he comes back after all I will be staying a few months there meself....after all I have me own problems to flee from.

Jenny: (chuckles) yeah like an arranged marriage (mutter but still loud enough for auldrea to hear)

Auldrea: I heard that lassie! Now none of yer large gossiping mouth lassie or I'll be making ye leave Japan!

Jenny: (decides to tease auldrea) yes mom.

Auldrea: Lassie! Ye know I be not old enough for that! I be a teenager after all! Now quiet yer trap or I be shuting it when I get there lassie!

Jenny: uh uh uh you are suppose to be protecting me but what you just did was threaten me.

Tohru, Yuki, Shugire: *listen on to the conversation, amused*

Jenny: like I need another worry or don't you think the tolpax situation was enough.

Auldrea: LASSIE!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO MUCH IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN BE EXPECTING SOME CERTAIN WORDS WHEN I GET YE ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jenny: (decides to cut the conversation Short) bye Auldrea. (presses the off button on her cellphone)

Jenny: come on everyone let's go to the meeting spot.

Tohru: Alright, let's go.

Jenny: (heads off with everyone to the meeting spot and arrives there about thirty minutes before Auldrea) Yuki: So this is the school *stretches an arm out* Jenny: cool well auldrea should be here soon. Shigure: yeah but tell me about your friend Jenny is she young, pretty and single?

(Jenny and her group had Just arrived at the meeting spot And Auldrea is just arriving....)

*Auldrea: *appears wearing a tank top that shows her midriff and some short shorts* Ello Lads and lassies. *looks at Shigure* And as for me....obvioulsy I'm young, pretty and as to me being single...well laddie that be none of ye business. Ask anything more and I will be punching that pretty face of yers.

Shigure: are you looking for a man? because this novelist would be more than happy to take you as his.

Jenny: (looks away knowing exactly what is coming for shigure)

tohru unless you and yuki want to see shigure get punched I think you should look away.

Auldrea: That be it laddie! *slaps him hard across the face* I not be looking for a man at all! Especially a man who be older then the hills! *talking mean because she's pissed now*

Tohru: *looked away* Yuki: *watches, a bit amused that Shigure got what he deserved*

Shigure: I am only twenty-seven.

Auldrea: That be much older then me laddie

Jenny: (looks at auldrea) so good of you to come my friend I suspect you remember tohru.

Auldrea: of course lassie! *grabs and bear hugs both jenny and tohru at the same time*

Jenny: it is good to see you auldrea and you have just slapped her friend shigure for asking nothing more than for a simple answer that did not require a slap.

a simple answer would have sufficed

right tohru?

Auldrea: well I warned the lad.

Any ways... I'm not in a good mood right now

Tohru: Why not?

Jenny: (looks at auldrea) is something the matter? is there some kind of trouble?

Auldrea: I don't want to be talking about it right now. Let's just get to be knowing one another shall we? *looks towards the boys* So I know that the perv be Shigure so ye must be Yuki right laddie?

Jenny: this boy is yuki (nodds at Yuki)

Auldrea: How old be ye lad?

Yuki: I am seventeen I go to highschool with Miss Honda.

Auldrea: I see...hmm...You seem to be very mature lad... *smiles* Unlike a old man *looks and scowls at Shigure...but this time she's just teasing*

Jenny: Yuki is a very nice boy much nicer than the jerk I hung out with when I was in highschool do you remember him auldrea?

Auldrea: Aye lass. But let's not be thinking bout him

Jenny: (shivers at the memory of the guy that dumped her on her senior prom) sure what ever you say.

Auldrea: Now....lads do ye mind showing me yer home? I'd like to see if it is a suitable place for me bonnie friends to be staying .

Shigure: why of course we will show you after all we would be happy for you to see our lovely happy home come with me. (offers auldrea his arm)

Jenny: his manners are like out of a medival time.

Auldrea: Thank ye laddie but no thanks on the arm. I think I will just be following like a normal person of today's era.

Shigure: (looks disappointed but leads them all back to his house)

(group arrives at the house again) Shigure: this is my home feel free to look around but please try not to destroy it. (remembers all the times that Yuki and kyo have come close to destroying his house)

Jenny: (looks at tohru) why did he say that?

Auldrea: *looks around the entire house* I like what I be seeing.... though I be wondering do the two boys that live here fight a lot?

Tohru: Well... we have had a couple of accidents because of Yuki and Kyo, the one who isn't here currently.

Yuki: Hey, blame Kyo, it's not my fault he always tries to beat me when he knows that he can't

Jenny: (rolls her eyes) what is it with boys had having to try to kill each other.

*Auldrea: Well that answers me question.

Yuki: Like I said, it's not me, it's Kyo. If you meet him, you'll understand what I mean

Jenny: but as tohru said he is not here at the moment.

Auldrea: I see....when will the lad be back?

Shigure: I have no idea the last time he dissappeared like this he was gone for four months.

Auldrea: I see.....

Shigure: well does our home pass the test can Tohru's friends stay with us?

Tohru: *eyes show that she really wants them to stay*

Auldrea: Aye.... your home passes the test and the lasses may stay... but I would like to be knowing if ye have any more relatives near by lads.

Yuki: Well...

*waits and lets Shigure explain the situation*

Shigure: yes we do only they don't live very close to here they live up at the main estate. which is a good sized walk away from here.

why do you ask?

Auldrea: I just wanted to know just in case you might need to run and hide there with them from any one if they decide to look here....even though I am in charge of the operations of seeking and locating Jenny.

*uh oh she let it slip that she works for the company that wants her dead*

Jenny: don't be alarmed she is my inside informant. she keeps me informed on my enemies movement and keeps them off my trail.

Jenny: tohru could you get me a glass of water please. (whispers into tohru's ear) I need to take my medication auldrea told me not to continue to take it but I figured I would just finish out the perscription and then not get it filled again)

Tohru: Alright *heads off to go get a glass of water*

Auldrea: *overhears as usual* Lassie...give me that damn bottle! That will kill you!

Jenny: but auldrea I just want to finish it up it seems like a waste to throw it a way.

Tohru: *comes back, holding a tray with several glasses of water* I brought water for everyone. *Is a bit shocked that the tension in the room seemed to increase since she left*

*Auldrea: *trying to hold back her temper* I...belive ..... that you should....see another doctor...and...get ....his ....opinion.

Jenny: (Picks up her glass and opens a small pill bottle that reads tolpamax and takes out a pill and pops it into her mouth and takes the water in her mouth and nearly chokes on the pill and water at the mention of seeing another doctor but manges to get both down safely) No no more doctors ever not since the last doctor visit that got me on these pills.

(curls up in a little ball and begins to cry something she hadn't wanted tohru to see)

Shigure: what is the matter with Jenny?

Auldrea: LASSIE! *can't hold it and loses temper* DON'T YE START WITH THAT!!!! *grabs the pills* YOU ARE GOING TO SEE SOMEONE AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE THESE ANY MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIS ME JOB TO PROTECT YE AND I WILL DO IT!!!!!!!! *turns and storms off towards the bathroom* AND I WILL START WITH FLUSHING THESE!!!! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!

Jenny: No Auldrea you can't make me go to see another doctor.

Auldrea: DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED!!!!!!!???????

Jenny: (looks at Tohru and Yuki) she can't make me go to a doctor again never again she can't make me it was a doctor that gave me those pills that she you have always been my friend so I am asking you to protect me from her help me avoid going to see a doctor at all. please

Tohru: Umm.... *seems a bit torn... wants to help Jenny, but doesn't know if it's better if she saw a doctor* Jenny, we know a very nice doctor, and he won't harm you in anyway! You should go and see him!

Jenny: no tohru there is no such thing as a doctor that can be trusted they are all evil. (is saying this because of how many have been in league with her enemies even though she doesn't know it.)

(begins to break down again)

Yuki: This doctor works specifically for our family only, Jenny.

Tohru: Yes! He is very nice! He's helped me before when I was sick

Tohru: Jenny! Please don't cry! *Tohru is panicking*

Shigure: (walks in) what is going on you two?

Jenny: I don't want to go see a Doctor again and Auldrea said I should so I was trying to get tohru and Yuki to help me avoid it. (says in between sobs.)

Yuki: We told her that she could go and see Hatori, but she's still against the idea, despite us telling her that he is very nice, and only works for our family

Jenny: please shigure I am begging you help me I don't want to get hurt by another doctor how do you think I got the tolpamax a doctor gave it to me saying I was insane and depressed and over weight.

and several times I ended up in the hospital because of those pills. so help me avoid having another doctor examine me and give me another phony diagnosis.

Shigure: (walks over to Tohru whispers in her ear so that Jenny doesn't hear him) Tohru you and yuki keep Jenny calm I am going to Phone Hari' and see if I can set up an appointment for her or get him to make a house call to see her maybe if she sees his winning personality it will ease her fears alittle.


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru: *nods, goes over to Jenny's side* Please calm down! No one wants to hurt you! *Then changing her face as best she can, she puts on a tough face and says* I'll protect you from anyone! *this face looks quite amusing on Tohru*

Shigure: (goes over to the phone and calls Hatori)

Hatori: *Picks up phone* Hello?

Shigure: Hatori I have a favor I need to ask of you. you see we are currently letting three of Tohru's friends stay with us and one of them is litterally horrified of Doctors because so many have tried to do her in. one actually perscribed a weight loss pill that landed her in the hospital three different times. now I thought that if she got a chance to see your award winning personality it would make her see that you are a doctor that means no harm to her. and that she might let you have a look at her because her other friend auldrea desires for her to see another doctor for a second oppinion.

Tohru: is still trying to comfort the sobbing jenny.

Auldrea: *sits there still furious with Jenny and glares at her as she tries to calm down*

Tohru: calm down Jenny everything is alright No one will ever hurt you again I won't let them I haven't picked up alot while I was here but I learned enough the night I hit Kyo with my bookbag to know how to defend myself and those I care about. anyone so much as comes near you and I will hit them hard with my bookbag..

*Auldrea: *turns firery glare on Tohru*

Jenny: (begins to laugh as the thought of Tohru taking on doctors with nothing more than a bookbag crosses her mind)

Tohru: what did I do miss auldrea?

*Auldrea: *looks at Shigure her voice once more strained with the effort of keeping her own temper in check* So.....who....is this Hatori you...mentioned?

Yuki: (answers for shigure who is still on the phone) he is our family Doctor as a rule he usually doesn't treat anyone outside of the sohma family but on one occasion he had treated tohru when she got sick.

Auldrea: I see....is he any relation to you?

yuki: Yes he is a Sohma himself. the one he treats the most is akito sohma our family's head.

Auldrea: Akito? Hmm.....why does he need to be treated so often laddie?

Yuki: you could say he has a knack for getting sick.

Auldrea: *smiles a little bit finally starting to be come calm* So is the lad going to be coming? *has noticed Shigure getting of the phone*

Shigure: Hatori might be paying us a visit tonight if he gets enough time.

*Auldrea: Aye...that be good.

Shigure: but he is very busy and whether he will or not is still unknown.

Jenny: (clings to Tohru) My friend Tohru will protect me from him.

she will be my safety.

Auldrea: Good...see to it if the lad comes that he looks the coward over and Jen...relax lass... if they can trust him ye should be able too...after all the lad treated Tohru.

Jenny: Auldrea how many times do I have to tell you there is no such thing as a good Doctor after all let us not forget who put me on the Tolpamax.

Auldrea: And he may take ye off lass... would it be helping ye if I let him look at me first...I do need to be seeing one any ways....*looks at Shigure* That is if ye think he won't be minding it none.

Shigure: I don't think he'll mind after all it will give him the chance to show off his award winning personality.

Auldrea: Just as long as the lad isn't a flirt or perv like ye are... *teasing him again*

Jenny: Auldrea even if he does take me off of the tolpamax mark my words he will prescribe me something worse I know I have seen it before you forget I have been to Three doctors in the space of one year. the last one took me off of a medication I have been previously on and gave me the tolpamax.

Auldrea: Look lass...if I let him look at me and if I find meself to be trusting the lad then ye are going to try to trust him. Ye know I not be liking them either but if I can trust someone so can ye.

Ye know that lass,

Jenny: fine I will do that much for you auldrea.

Auldrea: Thank ye lass... *yawns* jet lag again? I get so tired of that.... *yawns again*

Yuki: why don't you stay here with us tonight. that way you can get your rest we will let you know if hatori arrives.

Auldrea: Aye that be sounding like a good idea lad..... *stands up for a second....I just be needing to get to me car for something....*suddenly she falls back down on the ground.* Znnnnnn.....

Shigure: I will take her to a room and let her sleep.

Yuki you stay here and keep an eye open for hatori.

Yuki: All right....miss Jenny? Would you like some fresh strawberries?

Jenny: I would love some.

Yuki: I will be right back. Miss honda?

Tohru: yes I would like some too yuki I will help you get them.

Yuki: please stay here and keep Miss Jenny company. *goes into the kitchen and gets the fruit and comes back* Here you go.

Jenny: (smiles at the food and eats it slowly even though it is slow she eats as if she hadn't eaten for a while

Yuki: You're hungry Miss Jenny. Have you eaten well at all lately?

Jenny: not since the last doctor I saw prescribed me the Tolpamax it causes severe lose of appitite or worse I think you and tohru both know what the Worse is.

Tohru: (upon hearing this her face turns three shades of white)

Yuki: Miss Honda...would you mind making some dinner?

Tohru: no I wouldn't mind at all. (gets up and goes to the kitchen)

Yuki: It should be a few minutes...have some more strawberries....*gives her another bowl*

Jenny: thank you Yuki. (continues to eat)

Yuki: *hears someone come into the house* That must be Hatori... *gets up* Excuse me Miss Jenny. *goes to the front door* Welcome Hatori.

Hatori: hello Yuki I trust your evening is going well.

Tohru: Hatori it is good to see you again.

Yuki: Please come in... I will get Shigure and our other guest. *goes to find Shigure next to his bed watching Auldrea sleep*

Shigure: (smiles and gently strokes auldrea's hair)

Yuki: Shigure...Hatori is here...we should wake her.

Shigure: alright. (begins to Shake auldrea)Auldrea auldrea Hatori is here.

Jenny: (sees tohru lead hatori into the room where she is currently and decides to hide quickly. picks up the bowl she had been eating out of and makes a run to a far corner of the room.)

Auldrea: *wakes up* huh? *looks down* What the hell happened to me shirt!

Shigure: I took it off of you so you could sleep more comfortably. I hung it on the foot of the bed.

(picks the shirt up and hands it back to her)

Auldrea: then where be me bra? *takes shirt*

Shigure: (walks over to the dresser and retrieves her bra from where he had put it.) here it is.

Auldrea: Why you perv! *thrashes him about after pulling her clothes on*

Yuki: *flees the room*

Shigure: so I tried to make you comfortable am I a perv just for that?

Auldrea: when you take a lasses shirt off and bra! Not to mention my shorts weren't unbuttoned when I fell asleep!!!!

Hatori: Tohru what is going on upstairs?

Auldrea: *still thrashing Shigure as Hatori walks into the room* Don't ye ever take me clothes off again ye damn perverted...(goes into a certain language that isn't suitable to write)

Hatori: Shigure what is going on here!!!

Auldrea: *freezes at Hatori's voice and looks up at him fist still in air ready to hit Shigure in the face* Who might ye be laddie?

Hatori: I am Hatori Sohma the doctor to the Sohma family

Auldrea: I see... soory about this...Just giving a man who took me clothes off whilst I was asleep a good thrashing.

Hatori: are you the patient Shigure Called me about?

Auldrea: nay lad...she be out there...but she won't let ye near her until ye have had a look at me first...if ye don't be minding.

Hatori: (Looks at Tohru) How terrified of doctors is she?

Tohru: severly the last doctor that looked at her put her on a pill that nearly killed her but auldrea can fill you in on that information at current we have gotten Jenny to promise to let you look at her once Auldrea has given you her ok.

Auldrea: Aye...as for the story we will save that until I see what ye can do.

Hatori: (begins examining Auldrea)

Auldrea:......*bored*

(after a couple of minutes)

Hatori: Miss auldrea you are very healthy

Auldrea: Aye lad...*yawns again* but very tired....*falls back into sleep rather suddenly* Znnnnnnnn....

Tohru: it seems to me that Auldrea has given you the go ahead I will bring Jenny to you.

Hatori: *nods his head* Shigure....you better stay still....I'll have to take a look at you after the other patient.

Jenny: (has finished the strawberries and is now sitting still trembling but comes out as soon as she sees tohru enter alone) Well tohru?

Tohru: She seemed to like him...so Hatori is waiting for you.

Jenny: (Swallows hard knowing that she is still skinny as all heck due to the tolpamax but knows a promise is a promise and heads up the stairs wondering what medication he would place her on.)

Hatori: Hello Miss Jenny...Please come here. I won't bite.

Jenny: (enters the room trying to hide her fear)

Hatori: (begins to examine)

Jenny: (is still very frightened wondering what medication he will place her on next)

Hatori: Are you on any medications?

Jenny: at the moment only Tolpamax.

Hatori: I see...well...you don't need it...so as of now you are off all medications...all you need to do is start to eat and gain your weight back to a healthy amount and get some rest. *smiles at her for a sec* Is that understood Miss?

Jenny: (looks at Hatori with almost complete shock) well this is a first you are the first Doctor that I have seen who after taking me off of one medication hasn't tried to throw another one right at me.

Hatori: You don't need any...you're perfectly healthy except weight wize which can easily be fixed by eating and you are stable everywhere else.

Jenny: thank goodness (tells hatori about all the other doctors that had looked at her and examined her and what medicines that they had put her on.

Hatori: well you don't need any of them...Now please go and make sure you eat something right now Miss Jenny...then get some rest.

Jenny: ok and thank you kind sir.

Heather: (comes out of her room and brings out a wallet as was her habbit since Jenny usually gave prescription papers to her so she would remember to fill them later)(reaches into the wallet and pulls out alittle money to hand the doctor as she also did alot so as to avoid getting the bill sent to Jenny.)

Hatori: (Doesn't take it) I will be back tomorrow to see how you are doing...oh...Shigure...*turns to clean him up from Auldrea's thrashing*

Heather: (looks at Hatori) would you please take the money I am trying to pay you.

Hatori: (ignores her at first)

Heather: (is getting annoyed with his ignoring her and so decides to slip him the money with out his knowing hoping he will get the drift.)

(walks over to him and slips the $100 bill in his pocket)

Hatori: I dont want the money. (moves out of her reach)

(after he gives her back the money)

Heather: what? you are kidding me right? don't you want to be paid for your services? and please tell me what medicines did you prescribe for Jenny now?

Hatori: none

Heather: well that is a first.

Hatori: *shrugs and continue's to work on Shigure* Now hold still Shigure...this won't hurt a bit.

Shigure: Ha that's a laugh.

Hatori: *gives Shigure a shot* There.

Shigure: (lets out a shriek) OUch

Auldrea: *startles awake*

Hatori: Now you woke her up.

Shigure: yeah well if you had been more gentle with the shot I wouldn't have shrieked like that.

Auldrea: That be it...I'm going to a hotel... *gets up and begins to head out the room*

Jenny: (enters the room) Please stay here with me auldrea

Tohru: (had followed Jenny up after seeing to it that Jenny had eaten at least a little) yes otherwise it is very likely you will never get to meet Kyo.

Auldrea: Not with that guy either taking me clothes off or making noise...or some other thing....*begins to wander out the house...as she gets out of the house and down towards the path she suddenly callaspses again but not the way that means she fell asleep*

Tohru: (runs out of the house with Jenny following close behind )

Jenny: ( trips over auldrea not seeing her at the moment) Ow

Auldrea: *gasps and curls into a ball*

Jenny: auldrea? I didn't mean to hurt you. sorry

Auldrea: Can't breath.......pain..............

Tohru: (calls to Yuki) Yuki Go inside and get Hatori I don't think he has left yet.

Yuki: Hatori! *runs into house* Hatori!!!!

Hatori: (is heading out of the house) what is the matter Yuki?

Yuki: Auldrea just fell to the ground...she seems to be in a lot of pain.

Hatori: (follows Yuki and sees Auldrea on the ground) I will have to take her back with me to the main house and examine her there to be able to find out exactly what the problem is.

Auldrea: help.......*faints*

Yuki: This doesn't look good...Do you think that Akito will mind this?

Hatori: I don't have a choice whether he minds it or not it has to be this way. help me get her to my car.

Yuki: *nods and helps lift her to his car* She's heavy....

Hatori: (is lifting her front end while Yuki is lifting her back end as they finally hoist her into the car.) well I will see you around Yuki.

Yuki: *nods his head* Call us and let us know how she is....and how Akito takes to having her at the main estate.

Hatori: will do. You take care of Jenny and Shigure though it would probably be wise for shigure or you yuki to pay akito a visit to let him know that you are housing some of Tohru's friends as well as tohru just to let him know.

Yuki: We will let Akito know...and we will take care of everyone here..

ok

Shigure: (arrives at the main house and walks to Akito's room)

Shigure: (knocks on the door) Akito may I come in?

Akito: You may come in

Shigure: (enters the room and sits near Akito) akito in addition to Tohru I have now been placed in charge of taking care of three of tohru's friends one of them is in a sort of trouble and for a while had a great fear of doctors.

Akito: What kind of trouble are they in?

Shigure: well from what tohru could get out of her friend Jenny it seems to me that her parents were murdered and now the men who murdered them want to kill her. I am assuming that some of the doctors that had seen her before she came here were in league with the men who want Jenny dead because they all gave her medicines that hatori told us she didn't need.

Akito: These are friends of Tohru's? Would she be willing to visit a doctor if we told her that he was our family doctor? (wants to be of help to Tohru's friends)

Shigure: we actually had hatori come over and examine her he took her off all the medicines the other doctors had put her on.

which reminds me of somthing..................

Akito: What is that, Shigure?

Shigure: well Hatori also examined another friend of Jenny's named auldrea he has also brought her here for further care due to the fact that she collapsed out side of my house and seemed to be in alot of pain.

Akito: She's here currently? On the main estate?

Shigure: well yeah hasn't Hatori said anything to you?

Akito: I guess I will need to go speak to Hatori about this. As the head of this family, I would like to know who this person is, even if she is a friend of Tohru's. (It never hurts to check, right?)

Shigure: Of course....would you like me to wait here while you do that Akito?

Akito: Who is currently staying with Tohru and her friends?

Shigure: Jenny and her two cousins.

Akito: I see... I leave the choice up to you, Shigure. If you would like to wait here, or return to watch over Tohru and her friends. You did mention they were in danger, I think it may be best if you returned, but if you have business with me, you may wait until I have finished speaking with Hatori.

Shigure: I will return to watch over the people in my care. *waits respectfully for Akito to leave first before taking his leave*

Akito: *knocks on door* Hatori, are you in there?

*Hatori: Yes. Come in Akito.

Akito: I have just spoken with Shigure. He informs me that we have a visitor

*Hatori: Yes....she's sleeping over there. *points to a bed*

Are you upset that I had not informed you myself that I had brought her here?

Akito: *walks towards the bed while saying* Upset? A bit worried is the better word to use. Having an outsider at the main estate. What if she were to find out the secret?

(this is said quietly so that he doesn't wake Auldrea)

*Hatori: I'm sorry...I did not think of that...at the time I was more concerned about her health and current state.

*Auldrea: *moans and begins to stir*

Akito: That's ok... *her stirring causes Akito to look at her for the first time*

*Auldrea: *opens eyes* ......damn I hurt like I have been hit by a banshee's wail. Either that or a mob of angry little people.

*notices Akito* What be ye starring at laddie?

Akito: *a bit of a delayed response from the sudden question asked* Nothing, I was just speaking with Hatori of your condition, is all

*Auldrea: Condition? Oh! Ye be meaning the sudden collasping don't ye lad? Well...that be easy to explain...I haven't taken a certain medication that prevents that to be happening...I have a certain problem that is well...not really that important...*thinks for a sec* And by the way laddie...who might ye be and where might be I?

Akito: I am Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma family. You are currently on the Sohma's main estate

*Auldrea: I see.... *tries to get up* (some one push her back down!)

Akito: *pushes Auldrea back in bed* You are sick, I suggest that you remain in bed until Hatori says that you may get up

*Auldrea: I don't be believing that I am to be taking orders from ye lad nor that doctor...I be needing to get my medicine! Now get yerself out of me way laddie. *tries to get up again*

*Hatori: Akito. Please keep her in bed.... I will be right back with something to calm her down. *heads out the room*

Akito: Hatori said you need to stay in bed *pushes her back down* Just wait, he will be back in a few minutes

*Auldrea: *actually punches Akito in the nose w/out thinking* I said get out of me way!

Akito: *brings his right hand up to his nose* Hatori will be right back, Just have a bit of patience! *he's in pain, clearly*

*Auldrea: *suddenly stops when she sees some blood drip fromm underneath his fingers to the floor* Laddie! I'm sorry...I didn't think I had hit ye that hard. *brings out a hankershief, moves his fingers and squeezes his nose...lifting his head back* Keep ye head back laddie...it till help stop the bleeding. I'm sorry.

Akito: *mumbles out an ok*

Auldrea: .......*after a few minutes she moves the hankerchief away* It seems to have stopped...sorry lad...by the way me name's Auldrea.

Akito: Uh... nice to meet you *sounds a bit wary*

Auldrea: ....I...I don't normally act this way lad...so I am sorry about hitting you...pain and temper don't mix well I suppose...Any ways lad...there's not much ye doctor can do...I just be needing me pain killers...I left them in my car by some school some of ye relatives go to. Once I have those I'll be just fine...so please let me get up lad...If ye want ye can come with me in case I fall

Jenny: (is sitting with tohru talking as Tohru is helping Jenny unpack)

Tohru: I'm so happy that I got to see you again, Jenny

Jenny: I am glad that I got to see you again as well tohru though I wish my visit could have been under happier circumstances.

I also wish that I was not fleeing for my life so that I could guarantee that my stay would be a pretty long one which I can't expect for now. since if those men who hunt me find me I may have to run again.

Tohru: That's true, but there are a ton of people here that will protect you *smiles*

Jenny: Tohru I don't think you should say a ton since aside from you, Shigure, Yuki, and Hatori. none of your friends know that I am even here (had tried to hide the blush that came to her cheeks when she said Hatori's name)

Tohru: Did I just see you blush, Jenny? (clearly Jenny was unable to hide the blush completely :))

Jenny: (realises that Tohru has seen and that she was caught.) yes tohru I did.

Tohru: Why? (She saw her blush, but didn't realize that it was on Hatori's name)

Jenny: I have a crush on someone.

Tohru: EH?! Who!? (is really happy for Jenny)

Jenny: (blushes this time from embarassment) Hatori is the person I have a crush on.

Tohru: Hatori? The doctor? That's wonderful, Jenny!

Jenny: yeah.

Tohru: When did you start to like him?

Jenny: Just after he got done examining me and I found out how different he was from the monsters that examined me back in America.

Tohru: I bet you're glad that you decided to go see him in the end

Jenny: yes tohru I must Say that you and auldrea were right. I am glad that I saw him now.

Tohru: *claps her hands in excitement* This is such wonderul news! Are you going to tell Hatori?

Jenny: I don't Know. (looks nervous)

Tohru: That's wonderful *smiles, looks back at the lugage she was helping with* looks like we're almost done

Shigure: (had arrived back at the house with Auldrea and Akito) Tohru I am home.

Auldrea: Lassies! *grabs them both in a constricting bear hug*

Jenny: Hello Auldrea

Shigure: oh tohru we Have another unexpected Guest with us. he is especially interested in meeting your friend Jenny.

Tohru: Oh, who?

Shigure: oh Akito decided he would come and pay us all a visit.

Jenny: Great Just great. Just what I didn't need. shigure what part of the less people who know that I am here the better did you not understand. the more people who know that I am staying with you the more likely word will get out to the men who are persuing me.

Auldrea: Lass! Relax...he be a good lad and someone ye can turn to if they find out about this house...

Jenny: what are you talking about Auldrea?

Auldrea: I met the lad meself. And any way lass...what if they wise up and decide to be looking for ye here.... You have to have a place that ye can be running to if ye don't want to be getting caught. And he seems to be coming... *hears his footsteps*

Akito: *Akito walks steps into the doorway* It's nice to meet you. You must be Jenny. I am Akito, the head of this family

Jenny: yes I am Jenny Greendale. I am the daughter of Denzel and Aiko Greendale. it is a pleasure to meet you Akito.

Akito: I hope I'm not intruding. I was interested in meeting you

Jenny: no you are not I only recently got done unpacking my bags with Tohru's help of course.

Akito: Ah, I see

Jenny: yes I suppose I can assume you have already met my gaurdian Auldrea.

Akito: Ah yes, it was quite a memorable meeting *gives a slight laugh*

*Auldrea: What does that laugh mean laddie?

Jenny: yes without auldrea I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have if it hadn't have been for her I would have died with in the first few days. in fact it was because of her that I survived all that happened to me when I had been on the Tolpamax was that I ended up with a hospital stay for acouple of weeks.

Akito: You're very lucky to have her on your side (thinks to himself about how much it hurt when he got hit earlier) very lucky

Auldrea: ....*getting impatient* Lad...I expect an answer to me question. *fist balls up as she strain to hold temper*

Jenny: (looks at the uncomfy look on akito's face and guesses the answer) let me guess you have felt what it is like to be on the recieving end of her fist.

Akito:*laughs* yes I have, I guess it was probably my own fault though, right Auldrea?

*Auldrea: Not really lad...Twas me own fault...so ye not to be blamed...but if ye don't be answering me question I will do it again.

Jenny: auldrea you stop it right now or I will put you into time out.

*Auldrea: *eyes narrow and Jenny knows what that means! Run and hide! Her temper is about to be released!*

Jenny: (grabs Tohru, Akito, and shigure and hides under tohru's bed)

Akito: *whispers* wouldn't have answering her question have been enough?

Auldrea: The question was directed to ye lad...what be the meaning of that laugh? Tell me now lad..... *dangerously calm voice*

Akito: (thinks about what he could say to calm her down) Well... you just looked cute after you apologized, that's all(hopes that works... though it could just make her angrier)

Akito *holds breath to hear the response*

Auldrea: *calms down* Thank ye for answering me question....and did ye say cute?

Jenny: I think he did auldrea

Auldrea: Well that be a first. Any ways...I better be get going to me car...I have some places that I need to go to for some supplies...not to be mentioning me medication before I have another attack. *laughs* Hey akito...Would ye be kind enough to escort me?

*Akito lets out the breath he was holding* sure

Jenny: (breaths a sigh of relief at the thought of Akito and Auldrea leaving and whispers in Tohru's ear unfortunatly loud enough to be over heard by shigure) well at least now no one need know about my little crush until I am ready to tell them.

Auldrea: See ye around lassies....and you be taking good care of them Shigure...or ye will be on the recieving end of me wrath...*she overhears it as well* Good to hear that ye be liking someone lass...but who knew it 'tould be a doctor! *laughs as she leaves the house* Come on laddie!

Jenny: (blanches at that) oh no how did she manage to catch on to that.

Shigure: You like Hatori? Well, this is quite the news!

Jenny: (turns three shades of Red) ok yes I like him but don't go blabbing it to the universe esspecially not to him (meaning Hatori) I don't think I want him to know right now.

Shigure: *puts down the phone he was holding in his hands* Oh, that's too bad... I was about to tell him too *pouts a Shigure type pout*

Jenny: I don't think he would want to know that the girl who had been terrified of him when he first met her had just developed a crush on him do you?

Shigure: With Hatori, you never know

Jenny: even with Hatori I severely doubt he would find that appealing or even nice

Shigure: Well, things like romance just happen, you can never be ready for it anyway... so I don't think he would mind

Tohru: Shigure I think Jenny is alittle shy about it I mean think about it this might very well be her first crush.

Jenny: Tohru you don't know how wrong you are. This is not my first crush but all the boys I had dated in Highschool were all Jerks and most of them dumped me for one reason or another so as far as the game of love and romance goes I have had my share of heartbreaks.

Shigure: Hatori will be unlike anyone that you probably dated in highschool (Shigure is thinking about the curse)

Jenny: believe me I know all the types I have dated them all.(is thinking of all the boys whom she had dated in highschool and of all their personalities.) there was Josh the captain of the foot ball team I dated him in my freshman year he thought I should like sports as much as he did and that I should drop whatever I was doing just to go to one of his games. Then in my sophomore year I dated Brandon who was the school's Tech geek he thought I should drop my friends and only hang out with him. then for my junior year I managed a real swell guy he was the school perv and dumped me because I didn't feel safe with him. his name was Lawrence.

and then my last boy friend for my senior year dumped me just a week before my senior prom his name was Bradly and he dumped me because he wanted to get me alone and I didn't want to be put in that type of situation.

Shigure: Well, you clearly have had your fair share of crushes

Jenny: yeah and heartbreaks

so you can understand why I don't want another heartbreak and why I don't want Hatori to know.

Shigure: I understand, but keep in mind, you'll never know until you try

Jenny: don't worry shigure I will tell hatori in my own good time. I just don't want him to know right now.

Shigure: *laughs* Alright, Jenny

Jenny: thank you shigure. for understanding why I don't want him to know right now escpecially since it would put him in even more danger than he could ever find himself in.

Tohru: Jenny I know I can't speak for the whole sohma family but I know I speak for myself when I say that I want to help you and if that means I place my safety on the line then so be it.

Shigure: I agree with Tohru, I will help you and your cousins in anyway I can

Yuki: (walks into the room ) I can't believe I am saying this but for once I agree with Shigure I will give you and your cousins all the help you need and if it means that I face danger then so be it. I don't care anymore.

Shigure: You have many people on your side Jenny. Actually, I don't think we would be entirely far off from the truth if we said that everyone here will be willing to help you

(everyone here being, all the Sohma's involved in the story)

Jenny: Shigure I am sure that aside from you, tohru, Yuki, and Hatori, and maybe akito I don't think there are very many who would be willing to help me.

Shigure: You have yet to meet some of the other people in our family *smiles*

Jenny: really you really think that there are others that would want to be of help.

Tohru: we are positive of it. I could possibly give some names if shigure will correct me when I reach a name we are not sure of. but I am Pretty sure that Momiji and Hatsaharu would be willing to lend their aid to help you and possibly Yuki's Older Brother Ayame.

Shigure: Even Kyo, once he gets to know you

Yuki: Who would want help from him?

Jenny: believe me Yuki I am so desparate I will take all the help I can get from whom ever I can get it from.

Shigure: As you can tell, Yuki and Kyo don't always get a long

Jenny: yeah but if this Kyo person is willing to lend us his strength I will accept it but only as far as it goes I will not I repeat will not put any of you into danger.

I would sooner give myself up and be killed then to put my friends into danger.

Shigure: Now now, we wouldn't like that. We'll get through this together

Tohru: Jenny you are going to remain Safe with shigure and the rest of us after all you were there for me when we were children and now it is my turn to return the favor. heck I bet that aside from the sohmas we have mentioned there are dozens others that would help like Ritsu and Kisa, and even Kagura

Shigure: Yes, you have a lot of people here supporting you

Jenny: alright I suppose if you are all going to insist on putting yourselves into danger then I guess I have no choice but to accept your help.

Tohru: Did you hear that Yuki she said we could help her. (is overly enthusiastic much like how Jenny remembered her)

Yuki: I did hear that Tohru *smiles because she looks so happy*

Jenny: yes I said you could help but under no circumstance is hatori to ever know that I have a crush on him not until my safety is assured.

Shigure: So you will tell him once all of this is over with? (um... didn't know what else to say)

Jenny: Yes for once I am safe there will be no danger for him if I tell him that I love him.

Shigure: But if you had someone always by your side, wouldn't it be easier for the both of you?

Jenny: yeah but it would also be more dangerous for him because the men that hunt me would try to use him to get to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Shigure: Well, one thing is sure, he could definitely protect himself or anyone else that he cares for (gives a vague answer, hoping Jenny doesn't ask more)

Jenny: (doesn't say anything more but to tohru it is clear that unless something happens to make her tell him earlier than she wants that she will not tell him before she is certain that she is safe.)

Auldrea: The car's over here. *points to a black jaguar convertable*

Akito: *walks over to the car, unsure of what to say*

Auldrea: *smiles* How about ye get in the passenger side. I'd...like to thank ye by taking ye out to luch. If that's ok laddie.

Akito: Alright *is glad that she is in a good mood, and gets into the car*

Auldrea: *gets into the car and starts the engine* Ye seem to be a bit nervous...Ye don't get out much do ye laddie? *begins to get on the road*

Auldrea: Then be prepared to be out all day lad...because We're not going back until late tonight. Maybe.... *gives a devilish smirk*

Akito: *looks shocked* Well, I would have to call the main house, and tell them where I am

*Auldrea: With what phone lad? Ye don't have yer cell phone. Ye left it behind and mine lad...well... It be for business only so it can't be used...that and it's currently dead.

Akito: Well, we could always use a public phone

Auldrea: Lad...I don't be thinking I will be letting ye near any phones...*devilish smirk widens* I be kidnapping ye for the day after all...and any ways lad... I'd like to not be having people know where we may be in case of anything happens whilst we be out...considering some people's safty.

Akito: But then--

Auldrea: Just enjoy yerself lad...after all it be rare that I ever be this nice to anyone. Plus lad...it is nice to have some private time don't ye think?

Akito: eh... well, I guess

Auldrea: Then it be agreed...Hey...do ye like to go fast lad? *had just pulled on the freeway*

Akito: Fast? I've never really gone fast... aren't you supposed to abide by speed limits? (he doesn't drive himself, so he doesn't really know these things)

Auldrea: lad...we're on a freeway...sure there are some limits but mostly we can go as fast as we be wanting...and me...I like to be going fast. So I suggest ye buckle yerself in tight now lad! *guns the gas pedal and takes off down the freeway like a devil out of hell*

Akito: *grabs the buckle and buckles himself in* Isn't this dangerous?!

Auldrea: Well...If ye lose control of the car or if ye can't hit the brakes in time before hitting something or ye just run into something that appears out of nowhere than yeas lad it is...I totaled at least six cars before this one! *Driving furiously down the road and swerving madly around cars*

Akito: I see... *is absoltely terrified, for the time being, a huge extreme for him*

Auldrea: *laughs* Don't be telling me ye be scared of a little danger lad! *swerves around a semi*

Akito: No... well... this is my first time going so quickly in a car

Auldrea: I see... Well then lad...*slows car down as she nears an exit* This be our exit...so I will be driving at the normal speeds now...and lad...your hair be standing on end. *can't help but laugh*

Akito: *gives the tiniest of blushes* Well, there's no need to laugh, but I guess that wasn't so bad *actually, now that the shock was over, he actually kind of enjoyed it*

Auldrea: It was fun though... I've never actually been able to do that w/out totaling a car. Won't the boss be happy he doesn't have to get me a new one yet. *laughs* Any ways...I think the cafe is somewhere down this road.....

Akito: I see... *thinks about how she said "never actually been able to", and how lucky he must be*

Auldrea: there's the cafe! *parks the car* Come on lad...let's get something to eat. *gets out the car and heads off to get a table and is soon sitting down waiting for him*

Brick: (is sitting at the same cafe but at a Different table)

Akito: *sits down as well, again doesn't know what to say*

Brick: (walks over to auldrea) Hello auldrea

Auldrea: *looks up* Oh...Hello Brick. What brings ye here to Japan?

Brick: well the big boss thought you might come here since you had some vacation time coming and you like to go to exotic places during your vacations so he asked me to follow you and watch over you so that you remembered to take your medicine.

and here I am.

Auldrea: Is that all lad? Well please tell the boss that he don't need to be worrying bout me.... Yet I don't be thinking that be all ye are here for lad. So what be the other reason?

Shigure: (hears a car pull up infront of his house and goes to his door and finds Hatori and Momiji there) Hey Hari'

Hatori: Hello

Momiji: Hello!

Shigure: Hari what brings you here?

Hatori: I wanted to check up on Jenny

Shigure: any special reason? (thinks that Hatori likes Jenny )

Hatori: She was a patient I treated, it is my job to make sure she is doing well (Hatori keeps his answer short such that someone like Shigure, isn't able to extrapolate unnecessary (or embarrassing) ideas from it)

Shigure: I see well she is up stairs with her cousins she had breakfast with us and then she went up to the room she and tohru share and has been up there since Akito and Auldrea left.

Hatori: I see... if I may (moves to go upstairs and speak with her if she is not busy)

Shigure: of course you may go up and see her tohru and Yuki went to spend some time together. (is trying to see if that makes hatori feel anything)

Hatori: I see *though face is unchanging, Hatori thinks about what Shigure had said, but continues upstairs*

Jenny: (is daydreaming about Hatori though she plans to wait to tell him about her feelings until she knows she is safe.) Oh heather he is so dreamy.

Heather: who are you talking about are you thinking of Shigure?

Jenny: No Heather I don't mean Shigure. I mean he is a nice man but the man I am talking about is Hatori Sohma. (doesn't realise that Hatori is heading up the stairs coming to her room)

Jenny: but he can never know my feelings at least not until I know that the men who are hunting me have given up or have quit. (looks sadly at her feet)

Hatori: *knocks on the open doorway, but nothing on his face shows that he had heard the last couple of lines* I hope I'm not interupting anything

Jenny: no I was only talking to my cousins. did you want something?

Hatori: I wanted to see how you have been doing since I last saw you *still standing in the doorway*

Jenny: sure would you like to come in ? (motions for him to come into the room)

Hatori: Oh, thank you, *steps in and goes over to a chair placed against one of the walls in the room* So, have you been feeling alright?

Jenny: yeah I have been feeling fine better then I had ever felt before. (tries to keep her feelings hidden but can feel a blush coming to her face)

Hatori: I'm glad to hear that

Jenny: I am glad that you are happy that I am doing well. (smiles at him still trying to hide her feelings)

Hatori: *gives a slight smile, unsure what to say... notices Jenny blushing slightly, and he once again is reminded how happy he is that he rarely blushes*

Heather: uh are you alright mister Hatori? your face is turning red.

Hatori: *eyes don't change, but he's completely shocked in reality* uh... I'm fine... it's just I find the house really warm... probably because I just came in from outside *tries to make up some reason*

Kelly: (burst out loud) I think he likes Jenny.

Hatori: *blush reddens*

Heather: Kelly be quiet I doubt a man like hatori is interested in Jenny in that way . (is trying to discourage Kelly from saying that again)

Hatori: Does anyone mind if I go open the window? *needs to find something to say...*

Jenny: go right on ahead.

Hatori: *gets up and opens the window, and welcomes the cool breeze, then goes back to his seat*

Heather: so do you have anything more to say to Jenny?

Momiji: Hello!! *is now standing in the doorway*

*but runs into the room immediately*

Jenny: well who is this energetic boy is he yours? (looks at Hatori)

Hatori: Mi-mine? He came with me, and he is also a Sohma, but he's not my child or anything, if that's what you were asking

Jenny: well then whose adorable child is he?

Momiji: I live on the main estate with my father, my name is Momiji Sohma, it's a pleasure to meet you *takes her hand and kisses it*

Jenny: well It is a pleasure to meet such a polite little boy.

Momiji: Hatori! You haven't introduced me!! *he is extremely hyper, as always*

Hatori: Jenny this is Momiji Sohma Momiji this is Jenny she is an old friend of Tohru Honda's

Momiji: If you're a friend of Tohru's, then you are my friend as well *not giving Jenny a choice, in his mind, they are now friends*

Jenny: (giggles) you are a very sweet little boy. I would love to be your friend but I have no clue how long our friend ship will last especially with my current plight true I am staying here with my friend for now but there may come a time when I must leave without looking back. because I am being Hunted.

(looks over towards the window as if danger might come from that direction)

Momiji: *Becoming serious, one of those moments where MOmiji shows that he isn't just childish* Once you are friends with someone, you stay friends, no matter how far away you are from one another. *Returns back to his hyper self* And I won't let you leave!! Neither will you, right, Hatori? We'll protect you!

Jenny: I am sure you will try to protect me. but these men are dangerous and I won't put any friend of mine into danger if I can help it. I would let these men find me and kill me before I endanger the life of a friend of mine. But for now I will be here until Auldrea tells me that the men have arrived in Japan and are searching for me.

Momiji: *pouts* but if we're really your friends, we wouldn't want you to get hurt!

Hatori: *nods in agreement*

Heather: Momiji I am sure you want to be of help but think about it these men are hard killers with guns what weapon could you weild that could beat a gun? hmm? besides though Jenny doesn't know it fully Auldrea has already made plans that if the men arrive in japan she and her friends might have to find a heavily gaurded place to stay. which means that if we find a place like that we might be

able to stay longer.

Momiji: Auldrea? who is Auldrea?

Jenny: Auldrea is my eyes and my ears as far as the movements of my enemies goes. she is my inside informant.

she lets me know about their movement so that I can escape.

Momiji: Will I get to meet her?

Jenny: maybe someday. right now she is out with Akito.

Hatori: That's right... Akito was not here. When will he be coming back? *is a bit worried*

Jenny: I wish I knew

Hatori: Is there anyway to contact him?

Jenny: I am afraid not auldrea's cell phone is dead and even if it wasn't she uses it for business only and fear to use it to much for fear of putting me in danger.

Kelly: (has taken Momiji out of the room and downstairs so that she can talk to him) Momiji I need you to keep a secret for Jenny do you think you can do that?

Momiji: Yes!! *excited about hearing a secret*

Kelly: Jenny is seriously head over heels for Hatori. but she plans not to tell Hatori until the danger she is in has passed, so I need you to keep this secret from Hatori.

Momiji: yay! I like Jenny, and Hatori too! I will keep the secret *smiles*

Kelly: good.

Momiji: *has a sudden realization* I don't know your name!! I'm Momiji

Kelly: my name is Kelly I am Jenny's other cousin my sister's name is Heather.

Momiji: Nice to meet you! Will you be my friend as well?

Kelly: of course.

Momiji: Yay!

Kelly: you are really overly happy what makes you so happy all the time?

Momiji: *thinks* When you can be happy, why should you look sad? Don't you prefer being happy?

Kelly: yes infact I would be happy alot more if all this danger were all over and done with.

Jenny has suffered to much already does she really need this?

Momji: But can't you be happy just knowing that you're still teogether with Jenny and you're with your friends and people that care about you?

Kelly: yeah I am happy for that.

I just wish that Jenny could find a place where she could truely be safe or even better a place where she could find out more about her mother.

Momiji: She doesn't know about her mother?

Kelly: the most she knows about her mother was that she was a Japanese woman and that her mother loved her deeply but other than that she knows nothing. she doesn't know what family her mother came from aside from the fact that is was rumored to be a very rich family and that it was a Japanese family.

Jenny also lost her family just after she had graduated from Highschool and the three of us had to watch her parent's die because we had been in the room and had hid when Jenny's father's business associates had arrived.

Momiji: It's hard losing family *hasn't had anyone die, but because of the curse, he can't be with his own family even though they are alive, it's like he's none existant to them*

Kelly: you can say that again.

Momiji: *looks at floor, thinking

*Auldrea: Brick! Laddie! I be knowing that there be another reason why you are here in Japan now tell me lad!

Brick: well auldrea aside from looking after you there was another reason you see everyone knows that Jenny's mother was of Japanese decent and so the boss figures that it is an equal possibility that Jenny if she gives us the slip in the other country that you told us she went to that she will no doubt come here and try to find her mother's family and stay with them for safety. Aiko was obviously Japanese

Auldrea: Lad! If she was here I would know laddie! But if ye really be thinking she would ever come to an obvious place like this because of her mother's ethnic background then I will further me research but nothing is to be done until I give the word! After all lad ye know who be in charge of the job to be finding the lass.

Akito: I'm sorry, could you please fill me in? (Akito thinks they are talking about the Jenny he knows, but he doesn't know why)

Brick: there was a woman named Aiko and she married the man Denzel greendale who was our business associate but we took him and his wife out and are now looking for their daughter so we can put her out of the picture and have the company for ourselves. and we feel that Jenny might seek shelter in her mother's homeland and search out her mother's family and stay with them for shelter. Auldrea: in other words lad he be thinking that she would be stupid enough to come to Japan and try to hide in a place that would be obvious to everyone... Though I be doubting that. Now like I said lad...not a move is to be done without me orders. You got that Brick. Or ye be knowing what the boss will be doing to your hide for not listening to me.

Brick: I will not make one move with out your permission milady. (mock politeness)

Auldrea: Lad...you had better not and quit with the mocking...ye know that I get angry when ye do that. *glares* now if ye be excusing me date and I. We be having some lunch to order.

Brick: of course Milady. (again with mock politeness as he walks away)

Akito: *Is confused as to what just happened*

Auldrea: Don't be so confused...I will explain it all later on lad. When we be away from certain idiots... Are ye ready to order? *sees the waiter coming*

Akito: *looks at the menu but can't decide* Is there something you recommend?

Auldrea: I wouldn't know lad...after all this be my first time trying yer kind of food... Hmmm... I guess one of everythig couldn't hurt...Plus I think I will try the sake...

Akito: One of everything?! But, isn't that a bit too much?

Auldrea: Not at all lad...after all me boss is the one paying the bill. *smiles* He pays for everything. Don't be knowing why but he does.

Waiter: hello may I help you sir and madam?

Auldrea: Aye laddie... we will have one of everything on the menu...and a round of...this sake.

Waiter: (blanches) are you sure madam?

Auldrea: Aye lad..if I wasn't I wouldn't be asking for it now would I laddie? Now please...one of evrything and a round of sake before I get impatient.

Waiter: sir are you sure you and your wife want one of everything?

Akito: Wi-wife? We're just friends, and she's treating me. So if she says she would like one of everything, I guess that's what she wants *thinking to himself, though I don't know how we would eat all that*

Waiter: very well I will be bring it out shortly. though why is a lady doing the treating.

Auldrea: Laddie!!! I would not be questioning why I am doing anything! Now be getting the food before I be losing the rest of me temper! I treat beause I choose to be! Got that lad!

Waiter: yes ma am. (runs to the kitchen)

Auldrea: that be better. Akito...you're blushing awfully deep lad. Is there something the matter lad?

Akito: No... nothing *a bit red from having the waiter thinking that they were married*

Auldrea: *laughs suddenly* You can't be embarressed that the waiter had called me yer wife are ye lad?

Akito: No! it's not that... *looks away, since he knows it's true*

Auldrea: Lad ye be no good at lying. It be okay after all. *smiles* Ye know yer the first boy that I have ever had this much fun with.

Akito: *blush deepens... Akito had never met anyone like Auldrea before*

Waiter: (comes back out with a tray carrying two cups of Sake in the little cups they come in and a big bowl of soup and two smaller bowls.) here is your first course.

Auldrea: *looks at the small bowls for the soup and the sake cups* ye know...I think that I should have ordered two of everything...this seems to be a bit small....... *picks up the small sake cup*

Akito: *eyes widen when she said she should have gotten two of everything, doesn't touch the food*

Auldrea: Aren't ye going to eat laddie? *all ready has eaten half the soup bowl and polished of most of the sake*

Akito: *pickes up the sake, and has a small sip, he isn't much of a drinker*

Auldrea: .... The drink is a bit weak for liquire....*smiles when she sees him trying the sake* I be guessing that tea would have suited ye better lad? When the waiter gets back I will ask for some for ye.

Akito: Thank you

Auldrea: not a problem lad...but I still would like ye to eat something lad...but tell me...do ye always eat such mini portions of food/

Akito: I wouldn't consider them mini... but one of everything is just a ~bit~ to much for me *a bit is an understatement*

Waiter: (comes out with the next course) well here is the second course ma am

Auldrea: Thank ye lad...but if ye would be so kind as to get some tea for me friend andsome more sake for me please?

Waiter: uh sure I will be right back. (heads back to refill the sake and to get Akito some tea)

Auldrea: At least of some food...after all lad whet ye don't eat I surly will. *finishes off the soup and has eaten 25% of the new dish*

Akito: Alright *picks up one of the smaller plates of food, and begins to eat it*

Waiter: (walks out and puts the tea in front of akito and the sake in front of auldrea) aren't you full yet miss?

Auldrea: Not even partly lad...these portions are so small.

Waiter: where do you come from? these are the largest portions that we have.

Auldrea: I be coming from Ireland lad...and our portions are at least three times this size... but I don't really be expecting it to be matching what I am used to.

Waiter: oh I see well I guess I will just have to bring you the rest of your meal in one lump because it is almost time for my shift to be over. (heads back to the kitchen)

Auldrea: *shrugs* Akito...um....could ye be doing me a favor lad? Could ye go back to me car and get my pill bottle out of the glove compartment... I should be taking me medication right now.

Akito: Isn't it bad to have medecine with alcohol

Auldrea: *thinks about it* Ye know lad...yer right.....*laughs* I shouldn't be driving either... Do ye know how to drive laddie?

Akito: I am afraid not.

Auldrea: Then it looks like we are going to be needing a hotel for the night. Luckily there is one right across the street. We'll finish our meal and get a room for the night. If ye don't mind lad.

Waiter: (brings the rest of the food and leaves it on the table with the check )

Auldrea: *reaches for the check but Akito grabs it before she can and looks at the total.*

Akito: *looks at the sum and realizes it is very expensive* I should probably pay for our meal

Auldrea: Nonsense lad. *manages to get the check and puts a credit card in with about two hundred in cash* After all...me boss is the one paying remember? *hands the check book to the waiter and then finishes off the food...what Akito doesn't eat which is quite a large amout...yet she's tiny in body... lol*

Waiter: thank you milady. (takes the credit card and does his thing with it and brings it back to her and then takes his tip and goes home)

Auldrea: *gets up* Let's go Akito...*Yawns and heads towards the hotel*

Auldrea: Come one Akito... Let's go. Akito: Let me just call the main house first to tell them where I am Auldrea: I told ye laddie there be no phone calls tonight. *takes his phone away and puts it in her shirt* There. Now I be knowing ye won't be wanting to try to get it now. Would ye laddie?

Akito: Ehh... *turns slightly red* I-I guess it would be fine if I didn't call them Good boy laddie. Now let's be getting ourselves a room for the night shall we? *heads towards the hotel*

Akito: Wa-wait!

Auldrea: *stops* Aye laddie?

Akito: umm... *realizes he doesn't really have anything to say*

Auldrea: Laddie speak up if ye have something to say...or if not let's be going. *turns and walks into hotel and walks over to the front desk*

Akito: *still had nothing to say, so he follows after Auldrea*

Deskclerk: Goodevening maam and what can I do for you?

Auldrea: We just need a room fer the night. Anything available laddie?

Deskclerk: yes there are two rooms available to you one for the gentleman and one for you my lady.

Auldrea: We just be needing one room together.

Akito: *thinks to himself... 'on-one room?'*

Deskclerk: are you sure you want only one room? (is confused )

Auldrea: Aye laddie.

Deskclerk: alright (enters the data ) I will need to see a credit card

Akito: *watches on* Auldrea: Here ye are lad. *hands him the credit card*

Deskclerk: (swipes the credit card into the machine to make the payment and then hands her the card back) thank you enjoy your stay with us.

Auldrea: the key to the room lad?

Deskclerk: (hands her the room key)

Auldrea: Thank ye lad. *turns* Come Akito... I do need to be laying down. ..... Are ye okay lad? Ye look a bit green.

Akito: I'm alright, I gu-guess I'm just tired, it has been a long day *he's actually just slightly embarrassed*

Auldrea: If that's all laddie. *shrugs and heads towards their room* Coming lad? Akito: oh, yes *follows after Auldrea*

Auldrea: *once their in the room goes directly to the bathroom* Get comfortable lad. I'll be out in a moment. *closes the door most of the way and soon starts the shower water*

Akito: She tells me to get comfortable... but how do I do that *he's still embarrassed by the earlier events and he has no idea what Auldrea has planned by doing this* Ahh... well, I am tired *sees a chair, and goes oever and sits down*

Auldrea: *comes out wrapped in a towel. Some wet red hair trailing down her face from under another towel wrapped around her head* Akito: *is currently sleeping on the chair* Auldrea: *Walks over and genlty but firmly shakes him* Lad? Laddie? Wake up Akito.

Akito: *opens his eyes* Sorry! I feel asl-- *stops in mid sentence and turns completely red*

Auldrea: What's wrong laddie? *naturally she's leaning over him so ye know.. lol)

Akito: Ahh... n-nothing! *turns his head to the side and is seemingly interested in the wall*

Auldrea: *giggles a bit* Not used to seeing a girl's clevage are ye lad? *stands straight* There's nothing to be embarressed about lad. After all the body is a perfectly normal thing ye know... Not to mention the attraction but don't worry about it lad.... After all It's not like we are going to do anything. *smiles and turns towards some clothes she had brought to change into for the night* By the way lad you really should climb into bed if yer tired.

Akito: *still completely red* We-well... there's only one bed, so you can take it. I'll sl-sleep on the floor.

Auldrea: nonsense laddie. Ye get into the bed and get some rest. Oops! (her towel had fallen...luckily her back was to him lol)

Akito: *turns completely red again and turns away quickly* Well... I'm going to go use the bathroom *walks, thought rather quickly, over to the bathroom*

Auldrea: *red herself as she pulls her towel back on* Actually laddie... I'm going back in there to change... just please get into the bed...and I uh... got something for you to sleep in. *hands him a package then picks up her own clothes and goes into the bathroom herself shutting the door*

Akito : *opens the packet and takes out a blue kimono. Changing out of his own clothes, he puts on the kimono that Auldrea had given him*

Auldrea: *comes out in a light green kimono of her own and smiles* You look good in that. *not letting him know right now and just enjoying the view*

Akito: Thank you, it really is a nice kimono, it must have been expensive

Auldrea: About 600 yen I think...

Akito: I should really pay you back for the food, the room, and this kimono

Auldrea: Nonesense laddie... Ye... *giggles finally* All ready have. Ye really should look in a mirror lad. The view is most wonderful. *finally let's him know*

Akito: Alright *is slightly worried, because Auldrea was giggling* Goes over to the mirror *turns completely red and says abruptedly* I'm going to go use the washroom and change *grabs his clothes and goes over to the bathroom* *grabs his arm lightly and stops him* Sorry...I couldn't help meself lad... Here...this kimono isn't sheer... After all I'm just the playful type so please don't be taking it the wrong way... I've done this to many a person and to all who I consider a friend. *smiles sincerly and let's him go after giving him a light kiss on the cheek*

Akito: *still completely red as he changes into the new kimono... this time he checks the material, then comes out of the bathroom*

Auldrea: *all ready in the bed fast asleep* Akito: *walks over to the bed* She really was tired *yawns* *goes over to the other side of the bed, and gets in slowly so that he doesn't wake Auldrea up, once he's in, he lays his head down on the pillow and then quietly says* Good night

Auldrea: *rolls over and clings onto Akito like he was a body pillow and just does not move from there smiling in her sleep* brother........

Akito: *turns slightly red again, but wonders about the brother that Auldrea just mentioned...* Maybe I'll ask her about it later *yawns again, closes his eyes, and goes to sleep as well, with Auldrea still holding onto him tightly*

Jenny: (can feel her heart begining to race just from looking at hatori)

Hatori: *looks at Jenny, then looks towards the window, then looks at the floor, then back at Jenny. He doesn't know what to say and he's a bit nervous, and the awkward silence between them continues*

Jenny: (deciding to break the silence so as to get them both more comfortable) so Hatori do you have a girlfriend of your own? (is hoping to learn alittle about him with that Question)

Hatori: Huh? *is surprised at the sudden breaking of the silence* Oh... a girlfriend... no. No I don't have one.

Jenny: (looks shocked that he didn't have a girlfriend of his own) that is a surprise I would have thought that you wouldn't be able to keep the girls off you.

I can't imagine one girl that wouldn't love to have you as her boyfriend.

Hatori: Really? *Is a bit shocked, since he's never heard something like this before* I-I've never been told that before

Jenny: (looks at him shocked ) that is a surprise. first of all you are a good looking man with a peaceful feel to you those are not easy qualities to find now a days.

I mean think about it though I was terrified of you at first when I first walked in to let you look me over after you had examined my friend auldrea I found my self feeling almost calm and relaxed when I finally sat down and talked with you. I guess some might even call it a feeling of Safety.

Hatori: Thank you, that's a nice compliment to receive.*is deeply flattered, and blushes a slight bit... he's a bit embarrassed so he decides to try and change the subject* But how about you? I'm sure that you must have a boyfriend

Jenny: (looks at Hatori) No I do not I dumped the last guy who had been my boyfriend right after Highschool the guy was a jerk

Hatori: I see, that's unfortunate, but you said that guy was a jerk, and you deserve much better than that

Jenny: (smiles) I am glad to hear that you think so Hatori just like you deserve a girl.

Hatori: *gives a small laugh* Thanks, I'm sure we'll both find the person perfect for us

Jenny: (smiles at him) you know you look very hansome when you laugh and/or Smile.

in fact I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something. you see all I know about my mother is that she was a Japanese woman and that she supposedly came from a very well to do family but I don't know what family here in Japan that my mom might have been a member of. so I would really like to learn about my mom's family but I have no real clue

Hatori: I see. I could definitely look some things up and see if I could locate what family your mother is from

Jenny: thank you my mom's first name was Aiko

Hatori: Is there anything else you could tell me? You mentioned she came from a well-to-do family, but is that all you can tell me about her?

Jenny: I have told you all that I could gather from some of my father's family who had learned that much and I suspect even more from my mom but none of them would tell me more then that.

Hatori: Well, I will try my best with what you have told me, but I can't make any promises to you

Jenny: thank you Hatori.

Hatori: You're welcome *smiles* if there's anything else I can help you with, just ask me

Jenny: I will keep that in mind. (smiles as she watches him walk down the stairs)

Shigure: Hey Hatori what did Jenny and you talk about?

Hatori: Huh? *gives a slight blush* We-well, she asked me if I would be able to find out about her mother's family *decides it's better not to tell Shigure about the compliments that she had given him*

Shigure: her mother's family? I do not wish to seem like I am prying but may I know what her mother's name was?

Hatori: Her name was Aiko

Shigure: uh if I am not mistaken we had an Aiko in the sohma family.

Hatori: Really? Jenny did say that she knew her mother was from a well-to-do family... do you think it's possible?

Shigure: it is probable from what I remember she was a Runaway from the sohma family for what reason she ran away I do not know but I suppose she was much like Yuki but decided to go further then Yuki did. he came here while she ran as far as she could get.

Hatori: That seems to fit with Jenny's story, but we still have to check to make sure.

Shigure: ok then go make sure.

Kelly: Jenny tries so hard to be strong about it and to pretend that the loss doesn't hurt her but anyone who knows her as well as Heather and I know her can see that she is in emotional torment.

Momiji: It's hard losing family *hasn't had anyone die, but because of the curse, he can't be with his own family even though they are alive, it's like he's none existant to them*

Kelly: you can say that again.

Momiji: *looks at floor, thinking

Momiji: Having people by your side helps though. She's lucky to have you and Heather with her

Kelly: yeah but she had more people beside her than just heather and me I think seeing Tohru again is helping her as well

Jenny is a very lucky girl but still she shouldn't hide her pain because if she does it will only grow until it is to big to hide.

Momiji: Everyone needs someone that they can talk to

Kelly: yeah but she seems to refuse to talk about it. I hope someday she meets someone who she can talk about it with.

Momiji: Someday I'm sure she will

Kelly: yeah who knows someday she might even get the courage to tell the man that she loves about her tragic past.

Momiji: Mhm *nods head*

Jenny: (comes out of her room with Hatori at her side) well Hatori it was really nice to see you again. (smiles at Hatori and then turns her gaze on Momiji) and it was a pleasure to meet you Momiji. (is as kelly said keeping both her secrets buried deep)

I am going to go for a walk Kelly would you be kind enough to tell Shigure that when you next see him?

Kelly: uh sure but do you really think it wise to go for a walk alone?

Hatori: If you don't think that it's safe, I could walk with you. I also know this area better than you do

Jenny: thank you hatori I suppose it would be nice to have some company. (smiles at him)

Hatori: Not a problem, it's been a while since I've gone for a walk

Jenny: (smiles) ok let's go.

Momiji: *after they walk out* Who knows, maybe she'll find someone that she's willing to open up to soon *smiles*

Kelly: I can only hope.

Hatori: Is something wrong?

Jenny: ( starts upon hearing his voice) no I am fine. (forces a smile in hopes of keeping her secret pain secret)

Hatori: If I'm intruding, please tell me so, but you look like you're upset

Jenny: I am fine. (smiles semi genuinely and then turns her face away from him to keep him from seeing the tears she is starting to cry)

Hatori: Jenny *reaches hand out and places it on her shoulder, but immediately removes it and then apologizes* sorry

Jenny: what are you sorry about? it's not your fault their dead. (didn't realise she said that outloud)

Hatori: *eyes soften* You know, Jenny. It's alright to cry and let it out. No one would ever hold it against you.

Jenny: (falls to her knees and begins to sob uncontrollably four years of pain unleashed all at once)

Hatori: *Hatori crouches down beside her and hesitantly places a hand on her shoulder* It's alright, it's alright

(after about an hour Jenny finally calms down and takes a couple deep breaths to help her regain her composure)

Hatori: *hand never left her shoulder and he waits patiently*

Jenny: (dries her eyes using her sleeve) I am so sorry you had to see that Hatori but this is the first time I have ever let anyone see me greive since it happened.

Hatori: You don't need to apologize, it's nothing to be sorry about. Are you feeling any better now that you've released your emotions?

Jenny: yes, thank you. I had been keeping those feelings pent up for four years.

Hatori: it is lovely today isn't it? *Doesn't want to force her to tell him if she doesn't want to, but he is prepared to listen whenever she might want to talk*

Jenny: yes it is a beautiful day today.

Hatori: *reach a fork in the path* Let's take this path, I used to go here before, it's quite breathtaking

Jenny: ok (Smiles)

Hatori: *Walk along the path, then Hatori moves apart some branches revealing a beautiful field* I used to come here to collect my thoughts, I found it very peaceful and relaxing. It helped me when I was upset, I hope it can do the same for you

Jenny: (smiles feeling happy to be spending some time with Hatori and is begining to feel he might be trustworthy enough for her to confide in)

Hatori: *Is happy that Jenny is looking happier*

Jenny: (sighs figuring that if she is going to confide in Hatori that there is no time like the present)

Hatori: *hears the sigh and looks over at her to see if anythings wrong"

Jenny: (smiles at him but the smile is rather meloncholy like she had her mind up about something but was still alittle afraid)

Hatori: Is something bothering you? We could go back to the house if you'd like

Jenny: no Hatori there is nothing bothering me I just made my mind up about something. that's all.

Hatori: Oh, alright *is relieved that nothing's wrong, he's quite happy being back to this field and being with Jenny*

Jenny: (sits quietly trying to figure out the best way to tell Hatori about her painful secret)

Hatori: *realizes she's thinking about something, and just waits patiently*

Jenny: Hatori as you probably have guessed there is alot that troubles me but the one thing that hurts me the deepest is something that Happened just after I graduated from Highschool in fact it was the very day after I graduated.

Hatori: *listens, doesn't interrupt*

Jenny: my cousins had spent the night over at my family's home the next morning we had been all having breakfast when several of my father's business associates walk into the room the say that they want to talk to my mom and dad and so not really seeing any reason to leave the room my cousin's and I went towards a separate table where we could finish eating but we wouldn't be in anyone's way.

and that is when it happened. (is fighting to regain her composure as the memory of that scene replays itself in Jenny's head)

(when finally she has regained her composure she continues)

Hatori: *Still does not say anything, lets her keep going with her story*

Jenny: my cousins and I see several of the men (her father's business associates) pull out the weapons they had brought with them and they begin cutting, Stabbing, and shooting first my mom. then my dad and all my cousins and I could do was stand there dumbfounded and watch them kill my parents. (drops her head into her hands and says nothing more)

(but then begins to speak again but her voice is just barely loud enough for Hatori to hear) and then as the realisation hit me and my cousins we finally found strength to get our feet to run for it especially when we heard them say that they had only one more person to get before they could take over the business for themselves

we then knew that they planned to kill me just like they killed my mom and dad all because they wanted my dad's company and I was now the only thing standing between them and their goal.

Hatori: *is silent for a second, is not sure what to say* I'm sorry

Jenny: (looks at Hatori) you have nothing to be sorry about it is not your fault all this happened.

Hatori: I just wish there was something I could do for you, to help.

Jenny: at this point the most anyone can do to help is just to keep praying that I can stay four steps a head of the men that hunt me. and hope that they eventually give up and will leave me alone.

Hatori: I will, and I'll try my best to protect you as well

Jenny: thank you Hatori. but you really shouldn't get involved these men are after me not you. and I don't want you hurt.

Hatori: And i don't want you to get hurt. None of us do, that's why we'll all do our best to help you

Jenny: Somehow I don't think you are going to let me say no are you?

Hatori: *smiles* of course not

Jenny: (feeling safe with Hatori there she leans her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes fully relaxed and trusting of the doctor sitting next to her)

Hatori: *slightly startled at first, especially because of the curse, but then relaxes and stays quiet*

Jenny: (smiles as she rests on Hatori)

Jenny: (looks up after awhile and notices the lateness of the hour) Come on Hatori we should head home. it is getting late.

Hatori: *is a bit startled because of all the time that went by* You're right, we don't want everyone to worry

Jenny: (stands up and helps Hatori to his feet) and begins walking back towards shigure's home)

Hatori: * walks along side her*

Brick: (is walking towards seeming not to see them at first but then as he is passing Jenny Grabs her and holds her threateningly) Ah ha I knew that I was right you did come here to find your mother's pathetic little family.

Jenny: (looks at Hatori) Hatori run save yourself.

Hatori: *Doesn't move* Let her go!

Brick: you gonna make me Old man. (is mocking hatori saying he is as weak as an old man and can not do anything to help) Why don't you go back to your nursing home or you will be late for dinner.

Hatori: *takes a step towards Jenny and Brick, while considering what he should do in this situation so that Jenny won't get hurt*

Jenny: Hatori please run and save yourself this fight doesn't concern you and I will not see the man I love get hurt. (knows that she just spilled her big secret but couldn't think of anything else she could do to get him to safety.)

Hatori: *is shocked, such that he pauses for a second, but then realizes that it's not the time* I'm going to ask you once more nicely to let her go.

Brick: And I am telling you one last time to Make me.

Hatori: *quickly steps towards Brick such that he doesn't have a chance to react, and hits him in the face. Surprisingly, Hatori is fairly strong*

Brick: (Stumbles back) why you lowlife who the hell do you think you are to hit me like that you little punk.

Hatori: I'm the person who will stand by Jenny no matter what happens, so I recommend you leave before you regret ever setting foot in this country

Brick: and I am the person whose face will be the last thing Jenny ever sees. she will die and it will be by my hand alone.

Hatori: I won't let that happen

Brick: and what do you plan to do to prevent it Old one.

Hatori: This... *Punches Brick even harder in the face*

Jenny: (with that last punch to brick finally manages ot break free) Hatori you really shouldn't have done that you have so much to live for. what on earth compeled you to do that?

Hatori: It's amazing what you're willing to do for the girl you love *smiles*

Jenny: you mean you feel the same way that I feel for you? why didn't you tell me?

Brick: (gets up and walks over to the two of them) well at least now that I know you are here I can come after you any time I choose. so I don't have to hurry with your demise Jenny so enjoy your life while you can.

Hatori: Don't bother coming back, I won't let you lay a finger on Jenny

Brick: even if I don't come back I can tell others where she is and they will see you both ripped away from eachother and then they will force you to watch as she is killed. and there is nothing you can do about it.

Jenny: Hatori you don't have to prove anything to me just walk away. by walking away you will prove to brick that you are the bigger man that you are comfortable with yourself and don't feel that you need to prove anything to anyone.

Hatori: I need to take care of this first. *Walks towards Brick and quickly places a hand on his forehead. Brick freezes for a couple of seconds before passing out*

Jenny: (looks first a Hatori then at brick then back to Hatori) what the heck did you just do may I ask?

Hatori: *looks over at Jenny, worried that she might be afraid of him* First let's take care of him. He shouldn't wake up for another hour, we should get him away from here.

Jenny: Ok. where should we take him?

Hatori: Ah... well, in the opposite direction of the house would be the best choice. We don't have a car nearby, otherwise I would take him to another area. Oh, but if you want, you can return to the house, I can carry him myself.

Jenny: no I would be more then happy to help you carry him to a place away from where we had been heading. but you must tell me how you knocked him out without really punching him all I saw you do was slap him and a mere slap had never caused Brick to pass out be fore.

Hatori: Ahh... right. Well, you see... ever since I was born, I've had the ability to erase memories. For Brick, I erased the memory of him meeting you here. If I was to erase all his memories of you, it would look suspicious and possibly give away your whereabouts

Hatori: This way, we should be fine at Shigure's house for a while longer. At least long enough to decide on what to do next

Hatori: *pauses, then asks* Are you afraid of me possessing such an ability?

Jenny: (looks at Hatori) No I am not afraid even if you were to tell me you were a Sorcerer or a mage or something crazy like that no name or ability you could tell me about would surprise or Frighten me I love whom I love.

Hatori: Thank you *hearing that relaxes Hatori. Especially since there is the secret of his changing into a seahorse* We should probably take care of this thing *gestures to Brick* we don't have much time


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny: yes you carry his upper body and I will carry him by his feet I don't wish to be near those hands of his again for as long as I live.

(her face had gone pale as she had thought about the horror that had passed while brick held on to her.)

Hatori: Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way, because I never want those hands near you again *said extremely seriously*

Jenny: (begins to laugh thinks it is funny how serious Hatori sounds) I still find one thing that puzzles me if you were in love with me then why the heck didn't you tell me earlier?

Hatori: Umm... It didn't seem like the right time? *Hatori is looking for some sort of reason*

Jenny: that is a good reason. my reason for not telling you right off was because I didn't want you to get hurt I knew that brick and them were searching for me and I didn't want to see you get caught in the crossfire.

Hatori: I just want you to be happy.

Jenny: I couldn't be happier then when I am with you.

Hatori: As goes for me *a little moment of silence goes by, and then Hatori starts laughing*

Jenny: what is so funny Hatori?

Hatori: You know... having such a serious conversation while carrying an unconcious man... haha, sorry, I couldn't contain my laughter

Jenny: (smiles) you know Hatori aside from my cousins and my friend Auldrea and a few others you are truely one of the few people I feel safe around.

Hatori: And you are one of the few people that I know can accept me for who I am

Jenny: belive me Hatori I am sure that there are more people then just me who can accept you for who you are. I mean who wouldn't accept you you are a sweet and carring person

Hatori: Thank you

(they had carried brick as far as a park)

Hatori: This looks fine, we should leave him here and hurry back. He could wake up soon

Jenny: ok. (drops Bricks Legs)

(and begins walking back to shigure's house with Hatori)

Hatori: *walks silently, not sure what to say*

Jenny: (silently reaches down and grasps Hatori's hand in her own and walks with him like that all the way back to Shigure's house)

Shigure: *eyes widen* Looks like Hatori's found someone for himself *watches them as they come into the house* It seems you two had fun on your walk.

Jenny: (blushes ) yes we did.

Shigure: *smirks*

Hatori: I'm not like you

Jenny: (gives hatori a confused look not understanding why shigure had smirked when she said that they had had fun on their walk)

Hatori: *Of course doesn't want to tell Jenny what Shigure had been implying, so he changes the topic* We do need to talk though, regarding Brick and what we should do now

Shigure: Brick?

Jenny: yeah Brick one of the men that hunt me he found us today while Hatori and I were on our walk and attacked me.

Hatori: I erased his memory of the encounter, but the fact that he met us at all means that he's nearby.

Shigure: Then we better move to another place before they come across us again

Jenny: (looks at Shigure) you and your family don't need to go anywhere as soon as possible I will begin my running again my cousins will come with me and in doing that you and your family will be left in peace. they are not after you guys I am their Only target

Tohru: (walks in having heard the conversation and Looks at Hatori) Hatori please don't let Jenny leave she needs protection and aren't they less likely to attack someone surrounded by people?

Hatori: Unfortunately Tohru, in this situation, Jenny will have to leave, it is not safe for her here. But, of course, we won't let her and her cousins leave on their own.

Shigure: Of course, we will all go somewhere where it will be safer to stay.

Yuki: Hatori if I may give my opinion If I know anything about Akito the moment he hears about these events he will no doubt command you to lock her up at the main house under lock and key. Especially since you are helping her to find out whom her mother was, (not realizing that Hatori had already found out who Jenny's mother was but only hasn't told anyone yet.)

Shigure: I am afraid I must agree with Yuki here Ha'ri after all that does sound like something Akito would do and more importantly I think that if you found out that Jenny was a member of the sohma family I believe that he would also command that the only people who would be aloud to see her would be members of the Sohma family and close friends of hers like Tohru and Auldrea. but I my self am

not completely sure about that last part.

Hatori: Ah, well, I haven't really had time to announce this. But I have discovered who Jenny's mother actually is.

Jenny: you know who my mother was?

(Is looking at Hatori with shock and surprise in her eyes)

Hatori: Yes, I apologize for not telling you sooner.

Jenny: who was she?

Shigure: Well! Do tell! *For some reason is excited*

Hatori: Well, I was quite shocked when I found out, but your mother was actually a part of the Sohma family

Jenny: (faints out of shock)

Yuki: So Jenny's mother was a Sohma?

Hatori: *Goes over to Jenny to make sure she's alright, once he determines that she's fine, just shocked he answers Yuki's question* Yes she was. Interestingly enough, someone else that we know also has a father that was a Sohma

Tohru: (looks confused at Hatori)

Yuki: who is that Hatori?

Hatori: Tohru's father was a Sohma

Tohru: (almost faints herself)

Shigure: uh Ha'ri I really don't think it wise to make Tohru pass out like you did with Jenny.

Yuki: (passes out because he is even more shocked than Tohru is)

Akito: Hatori!!! (Comes in unexpected)

Hatori: A-Akito?

Akito: yes Hatori I have been out side the door all this time and I heard everything. But I know more than you and the others even guess.

(Looks at Yuki knowing all about the time he and kyo had gone to fetch tohru from her mother's family)

Yuki do you remember when you went with Kyo to bring tohru from her maternal grandfather's house and you met with her other relatives who had also moved in to that said house?

Yuki: Yes...

Akito: well some of those same people are beginning to plan on ways to hurt her. I passed by their home as I was leaving the hotel Auldrea and I were at.

Hatori: That's not good

Shigure: Ho... Hotel,

Akito: yeah Auldrea drank to much sake and decided it wasn't safe for her to drive with as drunk as she was so we walked to a hotel to stay the night.

but as I was saying since it appears all four girls are not safe here I am afraid that Yuki was right it is my painful duty to Command you Hatori to take them to the Main house immediately once there you will instruct Kureno to put them under heavy lock and Key meaning they will be allowed to wander the grounds of the sohma main house but not to wander past the walls at any time until I say they can.

Shigure: Akito! Isn't there some other option!

Akito: no. for Jenny and her cousins and even for Tohru the main house is as the only place they will be safe first of all in Tohru's situation it is safer because her mother's family knows where she is currently since you guys made no secret about where to send Tohru's mail or items when you brought her back here so they are more likely to search Shigure's house when they come to hurt her.

But they have no clue where the main house is so she will be safe there. and in jenny's situation if Brick did run into them it means that danger is not to far behind her anymore she will also be safe at the main house because there she has big brick or stone walls surrounding the perimeter and all kinds of security measures have been taken. Even with Hatori's Ability I wouldn't take chances

Shigure: *knows that Akito is right* with Jenny's safety especially knowing that she is a member of our family.

Akito: Now if you guys want you are able to go with them since both you and Yuki have lived at the main house before (looks at Shigure)

Jenny: (jumps up now fully awake having heard the entire thing as she came out of unconsciousness) Hey?! Don't I get a say in this?

Tohru: Uh yeah don't Jenny and I get a say in this? After all it is our lives you are dealing with. (Looks at Akito)

Akito: As the head of the Sohma family, I only want what is best for my family. Until we know what your enemies are doing, it would be best to stay at the Sohma estate, where you will have the greatest protection

Jenny: I agree it sounds like the safest thing at this moment but to begin planning it without so much as asking tohru and me about what we thought about it. Or even giving us a say in the matter does that sound fair?

Tohru: though Jenny I think Akito is right this place is not safe for us any more as long as my mother's family is out to hurt me and your enemies are out for your life it would be wise to submit ourselves to Akito's wishes.

Hatori: I also believe it would be much safer for you and your cousins and Tohru.

Jenny: (looks at Hatori her love for him clearly obvious for the first time) and how should I refuse the suggestion of the man I love. The one who saved me from brick earlier if it weren't for you being there Hatori today would have been my last.

Hatori: *is embarrassed and doesn't know what to say*

Akito: The one that you love?

Jenny: (blushes knowing that she can't take it back as if she hadn't said it) yes he is the first doctor I have ever trusted after my last hospital stay that came of the last doctor visit I had endured. But with that trust he also won my heart.

Akito: I see...

Jenny: yeah and seeing that he saved my life today after all if he hadn't been with me Brick would have killed me for sure.

Akito: That is quite understandable. Hatori, what do you have to say about this matter?

Hatori: *Is embarrassed, but he doesn't blush or look away* I return Jenny's feelings.

Shigure: Though Akito as happy as I am for Ha'ri I am concerned about your command that Jenny and her cousins and even tohru should be taken to the main house I mean tohru has only been to the main house twice the first time when she went there at the request of Ha'ri and as we know that was not a comforting time for poor tohru. It caused her nerves to be shaken.

Akito: In time I'm sure that they would adjust to their surroundings. And this time, the situation is quite different than when Tohru came last time. Not to mention, she will also be with Jenny and her cousins

Yuki: Shigure drop it we both know that Akito's word is law and that all of us must obey his orders no matter what our personal feelings are. personally I do not want miss Honda to go with Hatori to the main house because she would be missed by you and me and Kyo but this is also for miss Honda's safety and if Akito will promise that Miss Honda will be well cared for then I can be content especially if it means she will be safe from her mother's family.

Heather: (had been standing in the room and had heard everything) and How do we know that once you have us all at your home mister Akito that you won't sell Jenny out and tell her enemies where she is? (Is suspicious)

Akito: I concern myself with making sure that my family is content and safe. I would never think of doing such a thing

Hatori: Yes, Akito would never do something like what you were suggesting heather.

Shigure and Yuki: *nods head*

Jenny: Heather these people are my family just like you and Kelly are I trust my mom's family and also if Hatori says it is alright then it is good enough for me. At least it will give us a little longer time here in Japan.

Kelly: I will go where my cousin goes.

Heather: alright I will go with you guys but Just to keep my eye on you both so that if danger arises I can keep it from going to far.

Akito: Then all of you should get your things together. We should leave as soon as we can.

Jenny: Alright. (Walks up to her room with Tohru) Tohru what happened when you were at the main house last and what is it like is it as quaint and small as Shigure's home?

Tohru: Ahh... nothing really happened when I went to the main house... but it is not small at all. It is very, very large.

Jenny: is it really I am sure it will be difficult to find our way around that place. (Is packing her bags)

(Meanwhile down stairs)

Hatori: Akito should we take Yuki and Shigure back to the main house as well? I mean are they not in the same danger as Tohru would be in I mean if Tohru's mother's family knows where Shigure lives wouldn't they come here and try to hurt Yuki or Shigure to get them to tell where tohru is?

Akito: (didn't consider this possibility) Ahh... and they have even seen Yuki's face before. Yes, I believe it might be best as well if the two of them were to return the main house for the time being. Just for safety measures.

Yuki: (knows better then to fight Akito) as you wish Akito as always your word is law. I will go and pack my things. (Heads up stairs)

Shigure: Ah, well since everyone else is going, I may as well come along as well.

Hatori: You have another deadline coming up, don't you? Are you just trying to torture your editor again?

Shigure: Why Hatori... why would you think something like that? *gives an evil smile and then goes off to take care of his own things as well*

Jenny: (comes back down stairs with all of her bags followed by her cousins and Tohru) well we are all packed. (Is struggling to stand up straight under the weight of a severely stuffed back pack and the two full duffle bags on her shoulders and the two suit cases in her hands)(As you can guess Jenny brought quite a lot of stuff with her to Japan)

Hatori: Let me help you carry that. *Comes over to lighten Jenny's load*

Tohru: (is carrying nothing more than the two plastic bags filled with belongings that she had when she first moved in with the Sohmas and of course her book bag and the picture of her mother)

Akito: Are you sure that you all have everything that you need.

Tohru: yep this is all I had when I first moved in and I have not acquired any more stuff recently.

Akito: I see, and then we are almost prepared to go. We just need to wait for Yuki and Shigure

Tohru: are they coming with us?

Akito: Yes, we've decided that it may be safer if they were to come as well

Yuki: (comes down the stairs bearing his possessions in a large suitcase) I am here Akito.

Shigure: I'm ready as well *Shigure has a fairly small bag in his hand*

Akito: Then we should get going

Jenny: (is less weighed down since Hatori took the large back pack and one of the duffle bags a way from the burden she was carrying)

Then I guess we are already now.

Akito: Yes, let's go

Hatori: thank fully I drove my car over here so we can all pile in and go back the easy way.

(Takes them to the car,)

(in the car)

Heather: uh may I ask something about the place to which we are going?

how secure is it?

Akito: Extremely secure. The people that live on the Sohma estate are all part of the Sohma family. We also do not let just anyone enter the estate.

Kelly: my only question is this why are you being so protective of Jenny (had been up stairs when Hatori had told everyone about Jenny's mother having been part of the Sohma family)

Akito: Jenny is a member of the Sohma family.

Kelly: (looks at Akito with Confusion written on her face)

Akito: Hatori recently looked into Jenny's mother. Jenny's mother was in fact a Sohma that had left the family.

Heather: well that explains alot like why Aunty Aiko never told anyone the name of her family

but since I am guessing you will be having us watched like hawks exactly how do you expect Jenny to be able to spend time with the man she is in love with (looks over at Hatori not realising that he lives at the Sohma estate)

Akito: Hatori will be there as well.

Hatori: My home is at the Sohma estate. I've lived there since I was born.

Heather: ok never mind then. sorry I asked.

Yuki: (looks up at the driveway coming towards them) well looks like we are pulling up to the Sohma estate right now.

Akito: Welcome to the Sohma estate.

Kelly: (is dumbfounded by the sheer Size of it)

Jenny: that is bigger than my dad mansion back in America)

Akito: It needs to be large... it does house many people.

(At the Sohma estate)

Kureno: (comes out of the Estate and walks up to the stopped car) Welcome home akito and Hatori. (at first doesn't notice the others that have come with akito and Hatori)

Akito and Hatori give their greetings.

Shigure: Hey Kureno! (bringing Kureno's attention to the others in the car)

Kureno: (looks at akito) you brought back Guests?

Akito: Yes, please take care of them. I'm sure you know Tohru. But let us deal with further introduction once we get out of the car.

Kureno: very well. (over to the car and give Jenny some help getting out of the car and also helps Heather and Kelly as well)

(and then as soon as everyone else is out of the car with there luggage and all leads them into the house)

Now akito if you don't mind who are these strangers that you, Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru bring into our home?

Tohru: Ahh... these are some friends of mine *is a bit panicky*

Akito: True, they are friends of Tohru, but as well, Jenny here, is a member of the Sohma family. Heather and Kelly are her cousins

Kureno: well since Kelly and heather are cousins to Jenny wouldn't that make them Sohma's as well?

Heather: No I could only wish but we are her cousins from her father's side of the family but we knew Jenny's mother pretty well.

Kureno: well I am sure that akito has instructions that he wishs to have followed in regards to where you are to be placed so if he doesn't mind telling me I will place you where he tells me. (had ignored Heather's remark)

Akito: Ah yes... the guest rooms on the second floor. Are they prepared?

Kureno: yes a maid has just finished changing the bedding in those rooms.

Jenny: (picks up her bags again though is a little off balance since as soon as they arrived she had picked up all of her bags to not burden Hatori with them)

Hatori: *grabs the strap for one of the bags* I'll help you carry those. *Then takes the bag from her, and then also takes another bag*

Jenny: (smiles gratefully) thank you Hatori. (follows as Kureno leads them up to the rooms)

Kureno: (walks over to the first room they come to and looks at Jenny) this room will be your Miss Jenny. (opens the door that leads into the room)

Hatori: Where do you want me to put your bags?

Jenny: (walks into the room and looks at Hatori) just put them down near the bed and I will begin unpacking.

Hatori: Alright *places the bags next to the bed on the floor* Then... I guess I will let you unpack

Jenny: (smiles at hatori as he leaves and she turns to her task of un packing her bags)

Kureno: (soon has every one settled in rooms most are settled near Jenny's room.)

Akito: *sees Kureno* has everything been taken care of?

Kureno: they are all settled and are currently unpacking.

So what brings Jenny back to the family that her mother left behind?

Akito: Yes. That is an interesting story. Well, Jenny is currently being chased by some men seeking her life. They were found near Shigure's home, and I decided that we should move her to some place safer, despite Hatori having erased the man's memories.

Akito: For this reason, they are staying at the Sohma estate. As for Tohru, she is also in trouble.

Kureno: Akito if you had told me that earlier I would have locked them all in there rooms and then given you the keys so that only you could have access to them.

So what kind of trouble is Tohru in since she is the daughter of Kenji Sohma

Akito: It seems family from her mother's side are trying to harm her.

Kureno: then I will go back upstairs and Lock their rooms and return to you with the keys. So that they will be safe, (gets ready to head back upstairs)

Akito: Ah! Kureno, There is no need to lock them up. I don't want them to be unhappy here. Being on the Sohma estate alone should be fine

Kureno: (nods) yeah you are probably right after all locking them up would only make them feel like this place is a prison we want Jenny and tohru to see this place as a home for them since they are members of the Sohma family. I only wish for them to be safe but if you would heed my counsel I would not permit them to wander past the gates that surround the estate I would at least have the

Gates locked up tight.

Akito: I believe that idea would be a good idea. We know that Jenny and Tohru's pursuers are in the area, so it is not an unreasonable idea. I'm sure they will understand this

Kureno: then I will see to it Akito. (Heads off to make sure the gates are locked up tightly)

Heather: (has finished unpacking and goes wandering around the estate looking for a quiet place to enjoy the day and read one of her books)

Kyo: *muttering to himself* Stupid rat, why did he have to come here (Kyo had an encounter with Yuki) Stupid rat... *fails to see Heather before him, and walks right into her, causing him to transform*

*POOF*

Heather: (pulls up short as soon as the poof occurs) what was that? (Looks at her feet and sees a cute little orange cat) Oh hello pretty pussy. Aren't you so sweet? (Hadn't seen Kyo who had been in front of her before he had transformed so thinks this is just a normal cat)

What's pretty pussy's name?

Heather: (carries Kyo with her as she soon finds a nice little place and sits down placing the cat on her lap as she begins reading her book)

Kyo: *is panicking, waiting for a chance to run away from the situation, he's worried about changing back*

Heather: what are you fidgeting about little kitty? (Gives kyo a petting) you are just the most adorable little thing in the world.

Kyo: *adorable?! (He's a guy so he doesn't really like that term)

Heather: I will never let anyone take you from me kitty kitty. my cat.

Kyo: (This is very bad) *poof*Uh oh...

Heather: Where did my kitty go? (looks at kyo not realising that he had been her kitty.) and why are you nude young man?

Kyo: *thinking 'she didn't realize?' Then turns completely red once he remembers he's not wearing anything. Runs over to go pick up his clothes then goes to a secluded corner and changes*

Kyo: ahem... *Kyo is still slightly red, but is now standing next to Heather, who still hasn't realized that he's there*

Heather: (hearing something turns her head and looks at Kyo) May I help you sir?(thinks that Kyo is very hansom and blushes alittle)

Kyo: *Is embarrassed... and especially when Kyo's embarrassed he finds it hard to act nicely* Who are you!?

Heather: (smiles) My name is Heather Devy and my I inquire as to your name good sir?

Kyo: e-eh? I'm Kyo Sohma. W-wait! What are you doing here on the Sohma estate?

Heather: I am here with my cousin Jenny Greendale Daughter of Denzel greendale Aiko. and apparently Aiko had been a Sohma. I came here with Jenny when we fled America. it is a long story and I am sure you don't want to hear it.

Kyo: Wait!! There are MORE of you?! (Kyo means people that aren't part of the Sohma and therefore absolutely must not know about the curse)

Heather: yes my cousin Jenny and my sister Kelly. of course we were brought here with Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki. Hatori brought us here upon the request of Akito. after the five of them heard the tale that caused us to flee america.

Kyo: What could have possibly happened to have Akito invite you here?

Heather: do you really want to know? do you promise not to laugh if I tell you because it really is very serious.

Kyo: If it was something serious, why would I laugh? (decides to sit down, because looking down at her was getting a bit tiresome, but he makes sure he sits an acceptable distance away)

Heather:(tells the entire story which brought them up to that moment)

Kyo: *Thinks, 'wow'* I see... so now you're here for protection?

Heather: yeah and from what that Akito person said so is Tohru.

Kyo: Tohru? Why would Tohru be in danger?

Heather: well akito had mentioned that he had over heard Tohru's mother's family plotting to hurt her. at least that is as much as I managed to catch about that subject.

Kyo: *stands up and throws a fist in the air* Well, whoever it is, Jenny's pursuers or the people coming after Tohru, none of them will get in the Sohma estate! And if they do, I'll just beat them all up so that they never forget it!!

Heather: that was one of the reasons we came here for safety. Hatori had gone out with Jenny on a walk when he had been over after taking her off of Tolpamax and while they had been out one of Jenny's persuers met up with them I still have no idea how Jenny escaped him I can only guess that Hatori beat the snot out of him. but Jenny would neither confirm that or deny it. so I really don't know.

Kyo: Hatori? *thinks 'well, it's obvious to me what he must have done'* I see...

Heather: really what do you think he did to get brick to release Jenny?

but the two of them are in love it is obvious. that much I can see of course in their case even a blind man could see it.

Kyo: *Decides to ignore the first question and move one* In love?! Hatori?

Heather: yes and to think that Doctors use to frighten Jenny and now she has fallen in love with a Doctor I could see the love she had for him clear as day light that and as soon as Akito had come to Shigure's home where we had been staying the both of them told him about the feelings they had for eachother.

and why does it surprise you that the two were in love?

Kyo: Ah... well, he just didn't seem like the type, i guess

Heather: (smiles realizing she is falling in love with Kyo) you are so hansom did you know that?(decides to get the convo off of Jenny)

Kyo: Wh-what?! *is completely taken by surprise, he's never had anything like that said to him before*

Heather: I said you are very hansom. (smiles blushing a little) I am sure you have girls simply breaking your door down.

am I right?

Kyo: *blushing* u-um... n-no, most girls keep their distance

Heather: I wonder why that is? (walks over to Kyo though she is not certain how he feels about hugs decides to just give him a kiss with out letting any other part of her body touch him so that he feels safe and comfortable)(gives him a big kiss)

Kyo: *Stumbles backwards, and falls on the floor... he was shocked from being kissed and that she got so close*

Heather: (smiles at him as she walks back to her room) I hope I will see you again Kyo. you and I could make beautiful music together.

Kelly: (is strolling around the garden area of the Sohma estate) this place is huge I highly doubt that I have even covered half of the distance around this place. (is talking to her self not knowing that someone is watching her (aya))

Ayame: And who might this beautiful lady be?

Kelly: (jumps upon hearing a voice and turns to see Ayame)my name is Kelly Devy. who are you?

Ayame: Who am I? Why... I am Ayame Sohma. (said as if he was someone of great importance)

Kelly: I can't say I've ever heard of you.

Ayame: Ah, well you are lucky to have made my acquaintance! I, am a caring, talented, young man.

Kelly: it was indeed a pleasure to meet you Ayame Sohma. (get's ready to continue on her way)

Ayame: Wait. May I ask what you are doing on the Sohma estate? I have never seen you before.

Kelly: I am here with my sister and my cousin, we came here to day with Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru also my cousin is in love, of all the bad times to fall in love this has to be the worst and with a man by the name of Hatori Sohma. she couldn't have waited to fall in love until after the men that hunt her had given up no she had to fall in love while they still persue her.

Ayame: Hatori? With Hatori? I must call him right away and ask him about this!!

Kelly: no don't did you not hear me? this is the worst possible time for love. Jenny's life is in danger. though her mother's maiden name from what I understand was Sohma.

(tells Ayame everything about what had occured both that day and before they arrived in Japan)

Ayame: My sincerest apologies. Ah, but I've known Hatori since I was a little boy, we grew up together. Rest assured, your Jenny is in safe hands with Hatori, especially now that she is at the Sohma estate

Kelly: I know from what I gathered earlier to day before we came to the Sohma estate Jenny and Hatori had been on a walk and from what I gathered Jenny and Hatori had a run in with one of the men who hunt Jenny a man by the name of Brick I can only suppose that Hatori beat the snot out of him but I can't be sure.

Ayame: Ahh!! Are they alright! I might call and ask Hatori how he is doing!!

Kelly: obviously if Jenny came here with me then she is in one peice and when last I saw Hatori he seemed in one peice as well.

Ayame: *releases a sigh of relief*

Kelly: the reason I assume that Hatori beat brick senseless is that when he and Jenny returned to shigure's house neither Hatori nor Jenny would say anything about the encounter with brick to explain how they managed to get away.

Ayame: Isn't Hatori just so amazing! And so because of this they brought you to the Sohma estate! I must find time to introduce myself to the rest of the guests as well!

Kelly: well if you want to find Jenny she should be somewhere around here with her sweet heart Hatori after we unpacked Jenny and Hatori decided to spend some time together alone.

Ayame: I see, but what about you! It would not be kind of me to let you wander around on your own. Have you had a tour of the estate yet?

Kelly: no I decided to just let my self wander around and explore alittle. my sister no doubt has found herself a quiet place to read.

but if you want to show me around I would appreciate the company.

Ayame: Of course!! You are quite lucky to be able to have a tour with me, might I add. I know this estate like I know my own clothes designs

Kelly: (eyes light up) you design Clothes?

Ayame: Ah yes, beautiful clothing

Kelly: That is so cool

Ayame: I must take you to one day see my beautiful designs!

Kelly: I would love that. (as they are walking sees Jenny sitting next to Hatori chatting together as if no danger concerned them)

Kelly: look there's Jenny just where I thought she would be.

Ayame: Hatori!! How are you? *turns to Jenny* Ahh, you must be Jenny. It is a pleasure to meet you

Jenny: (had been talking to Hatori but turns and looks at ayame) uh yes I am Jenny but who are you?

Ayame: I'm sure Hatori must have told you all about me. I am Ayame Sohma.

Jenny: (looks at Hatori with a Confused look)

Hatori: Ayame and I grew up together, along with Shigure. (then added so that only she can hear) This is quite typical of his personality, you'll get used to it.

Jennny: (looks at Ayame) well it is was a pleasure meeting your mr. Ayame.

Ayame: Yes, well I just had to meet you as soon as your cousin Kelly mentioned that you were with Hatori!

Jenny: (looks at Ayame) yes well I had hoped that would be kept secret until the danger that pursues me from behind is gone while I don't mind Hatori knowing. I am very afraid of the men that pursue me.

because they want me rubbed out, Eliminated, maybe even killed.

Ayame: Don't worry! With Hatori here, and the rest of the estate, nothing will happen! (Happy-go-lucky as ever)

Kelly: (looks at Ayame) uh I have my doubts about that I mean yeah Hatori might have been able to handle one man alone and managed to beat brick up but what will happen if it comes down to a fight where there will be more then one?

Ayame: I will just use my charm on them! Once I speak to them, being a former student council president, then everything will be alright

Hatori: (to Jenny) As I said, he is always like this

Jenny: (whispers to Hatori so only he can hear her) is he always this egotistical?

Hatori: You get used to it after a while

Kelly: (looks at Ayame) you will need more then charm and good reasoning these are hard killers. they really want Jenny six feet under.

Ayame: No, no, I'm sure I could reason with them.

Hatori: Kelly it may just be easier not to argue with him. He's been like this for as long as I can remember

Kelly: (looks at Hatori)Ok I guess you know what's best.

Jenny: (looks at Hatori) you know Hatori now that I look at my cousin Kelly and your friend Ayame I think they look like a real nice pair

they would make a good couple.

Hatori: *laughs a bit* I think you're right.

Ayame: *surprisingly , does not say anything... could it be? He might just be slightly embarrassed. Not something you would expect from Ayame*

Kelly: (stands there looking at ayame blushing profusely)

(obviously she thinks the same thing)

Jenny: (laughs) Hatori isn't this just adorable those two really would make a cute couple just like you and I do.

Hatori: I agree

Kelly: (blushes even more and runs behind Ayame deciding to show that she agrees with Hatori and Jenny by hugging him Not realising what that might do)

Jenny: (looks at Hatori wishing she knew what her cousin was doing)

*poof*

Kelly: what the Heck just happened?

Hatori: *thinking, 'this is bad'*

Jennny: (looks at Hatori) what the hell just happened?

Hatori: *This is really not good, but at least it was Jenny and Kelly that saw...* Would you believe me if I said that Ayame was a magician?

Ayame: *a snake slithers out of the clothes that are on the floor*

Kelly: that was an amazing Trick Ayame. (begins appluading.)

Jenny: yes you are quite a good magician

Ayame: *does not say anything, but slithers away to some place that he can get a change of clothes*


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny: (looks at Hatori and Ayame who had recently come back from redressing) these men are ruthless I am severely afraid of them.

Kelly: Jenny you should relax I mean you are safe and sound here at least for a couple of weeks.

Ayame: Kelly is right. No one would be able to sneak on the Sohma estate without being seen by someone. And if anyone here sees someone who doesn't belong, then they will definitely be on alert

Kelly: yeah Ayame is right I mean especially since even your friend Tohru is in danger from her mother's family so most people here would suspect that if they see some one who doesn't belong here they will no doubt assume that it is either someone who is after you or out to hurt Tohru.

Hatori: You should try your best to relax while your here. We brought you here because we knew it was the safest place you can be.

Kelly: Hatori is right all this worrying can't be healthy for you.

Jenny: yeah you guys are right after all I have nothing really to worry about. I am as safe as I can be and I have my new boyfriend with me for company (looks at Hatori) I have no reason to worry. Plus I found out who my mom's family were and thus I have all I currently need. (smiles at Hatori)

Kelly: exactly there is nothing for you to worry about Jenny.

Hatori: Exactly.

Jenny: (rests her head on Hatori's shoulder now so calm she could actaully have fallen asleep that way if allowed to do so)

Ayame: Hatori!! You and Jenny ARE going out. This is amazing!! We should have a party in celebration!

Jenny: (looks up drowsily) you know your voice is loud enough to wake the dead. (looks at ayame)

Kelly: yes it is but Jenny was almost asleep on her boyfriends shoulder.

Ayame: But this is no time to sleep! We should celebrate such a wonderful occasion! (Ayame, being very attached to Hatori is quite excited, as you can tell)

Kelly: how is this so special? I mean I am sure that he had a girlfriend before Jenny walked into his life? I mean she can't be the only girl that showed an interest in Hatori.

Hatori: I did have one girlfriend, but that was a few years back

Jenny: really what was her name?

Hatori: Her name was Kana.. But as I mentioned we broke up four, five years ago

Jenny: ouch sounds like she broke your heart.

Hatori: Well, Akito was opposed to our marriage. And after what happened, Kana left. She's now married to another man

Jenny: ouch that must really be painful.I also had boyfriends before Hatori came into my life but all of them broke up with me after a they were all in highschool.

Ayame: They must not have been that smart to break up with someone that Hatori could love so much!

Jenny: the first one was captain of my highschool's football team he thought I should be as crazy about sports as he was and drop what ever I was doing just to attend one of his games. but when I didn't he dumped me like a sack of flour,I dated him in my freshman year of highschool,his name was Josh

in my sophomore year I dated a computer geek and he was worse he wanted me to drop all of my friends and hang out with him alone. his name was in my Junior year I was dating a real swell guy he was the Schools Pervert named Lawrence he dumped me because I didn't feel safe with in my final year of highschool I had been dating Bradly and just a week before my senior prom he dumps me because he wanted to go to a dark and quiet place with me alone and I didn't want to be in that kind of situation. talk about bad luck with men All of the men I dated before Hatori were Jerks.

Kelly: (is expecting what she knows will happen sooner or later she knows that Ayame will say something crazy.)

Ayame: Well of course Hatori would never do anything like that.. Those people from before were nothing compared to our Hatori!

Kelly: it is like I have been trying to tell you since the day you graduated Jenny you have to put those heart breaks behind you and try to forget them because it is over and done with those boys wouldn't know a girl worth having if one came by and hit them over the head. where as Hatori he knows the value of a girl like you. right ayame? (smiles at ayame)

Ayame: Of course!

Jenny: yeah it definately seems that I have finally found a man who is mr wonderful. (smiles Brightly at Hatori)

Kelly: yes you have found quite a catch in Hatori.

Hatori: And I'm glad that I was able to find the perfect girl (smiles back)

Ayame: *nods head*

Kelly: and I think I have currently found a man that is as much of an individual as I am.

Jenny: you have? who?

Ayame: Ah yes! Please do tell. It is another one of the Sohma family members? (clueless as ever)

Kelly: why yes he is and he is standing next to me.(looks at Ayame hoping to give him a clue)

Ayame: *looks around for someone else*

Jenny: (looks at ayame and then shakes her head) hey I think she means you Ayame. (is thinking that ayame is insane not to have caught on to that)

Ayame: M-me? (this seems out of Ayame's characer, he's in disbelief, embarrassed, and incredibly happy)

Jenny: Duh.. let's see you are the only other man here at current aside from Hatori and he is mine and I doubt my cousin would fall for my man.

Kelly: Jenny's right though I think Hatori is sweet he is more Jenny's type and you are more my type ayame. (walks over and Kisses Ayame on the cheek almost tempted to kiss him on the lips)

Heather: (walks up to the group as if she was in a dream and couldn't see any of them and actually trips over Hatori causing him to transform)

*poof*

Jenny: (looks where her man had been) Hatori? where did you go my love?

(begins panicing when she can't find him) Hatori speak to me where are you my love?

Kelly: (looks at ayame) where did Jenny's boyfriend go?

Heather: (had come out of her daydream) what the heck did I trip over?

Kelly: Ayame?

Ayame; ahh! I see... Kelly, Heather I believe Hatori wants to surprise Jenny with something. So let us leave so they can be alone. I could show you some of the dresses that I have here. Come along to see my wondrous pieces *doesn't wait for an answer, and starts walking away*

Kelly: (takes her sister by the hand and follows Ayame)

Jenny: (looks and sees Hatori's clothes and a small seahorse) ok Hatori? where are you my love?

Hatori: I'm right here

Jenny: (looks at the seahorse and soon realises that Hatori was right in front of her but he was in a Seahorse form) oh dear ok calm down Jenny first you have to find a container to put him in then fill it with water but which kind of water Salt water or Sea water? (begins panicing because she doesn't know which would be benificial for Hatori)

*poof*

Jenny: (lets out a startled screech of surprise) Hatori are you alright? that was a can shape shift?

that is soo cool.

Hatori: *has put on all of his clothes, and is amazed at how well Jenny took it.* Ahh, well it's not really shape shifting... I can't change at will. It only happens when a member of the opposite sex hugs me. So when your sister fell on me, I transformed.

Jenny: That is still so Cool. and don't you mean my cousin? Heather is not my sister.

Hatori: *is completely embarrassed* Yes, sorry... my mistake... I'm just really relieved that you took this so well

Jenny: Hatori what made you think I would take it any other way?

Hatori: It's always been this way... Many people think that I'm a monster, and thoughts like that. For that reason, it has always been kept a secret within the Sohma family

Hatori: Even then, not all the Sohma's are aware of the secret

Jenny: Hatori I told you after our adventures with brick (meaning before they had come to the Main Sohma Estate) that nothing you could tell me or name or ability you could give yourself would surprise or frighten me that I loved whom I loved.

Hatori: It's not that I didn't trust you... First, I'm not supposed to let others know. And secondly, I guess I've just grown up believing that everyone would reject me... so I was slightly worried that you would be shocked at first.

Jenny: I would never be that Shallow

Tohru: (is walking with Yuki and Kureno when she sees something and grips yuki's arm tightly) Yuki there is someone trying to climb into the estate) (points to the shadowy figure that is looming above the wall of the Main Sohma estate)

Yuki: *Looks to where Tohru was looking* Ahh, you're right.. We need to make sure that he doesn't get into the actual estate.

Kureno: let him climb over the wall I will take him to Akito as soon as he is over the wall and akito will deal out what punishment he sees fit.

Tohru: (trying to show that she is not afraid of whoever is climbing runs towards the figure which is on the decent)

Yuki: Ahh! Miss Honda! Wait! *runs after her to stop her*

Tohru: he could mean harm to my friend Jenny. I won't let him hurt her (looks back at Yuki with a determined look on her face rather comical)

Yuki: Don't worry, having him meet Akito is the best way to insure that nothing happens. If he is in fact after Jenny, then we can deal with that, but if we chase him away now, he might get suspicious, right? *Yuki can't help but give a little chuckle to Tohru's determined look*

Lawrence: (walks over to Yuki and Tohru) um do you two know a girl named Jenny she is the prettiest girl in the world. (is bold as brass)

Yuki: *thinks of what is the best possible response, then has an idea* Well, we're just visiting some friends here, so we don't really know... but we can take you to someone that might know. *Yuki is planning to get him to go willingly see Akito, so that he doesn't think anything is suspicious if he quickly denies Jenny's presence*

Lawrence: I am here to see if I can get her to consider being my girlfriend again.

Tohru: (whispers to Yuki) this is one of Jenny's former boyfriends Yuki: (whispers back) Good thing, that means he's not here to harm her or anything, but we should still take him to Akito.

Tohru: (whispers back) yeah especially since she is now dating Hatori.

Kureno: Excuse me *enters the conversation for the first time* I will take you to someone who may be able to help you. Please follow me. *Turns and starts walking, assuming Lawrence will follow*

Lawrence: (follows)

Kureno: (enters Akito's room) Akito we have someone who is Looking for Jenny. I didn't know fully what you wanted done but I decided to bring him to you.

Akito: Thank you, Kureno, please send him in

Kureno: (steps aside for Lawrence to enter)

Lawrence: ( looks at akito) uh hi do you by any chance know a girl known as Jenny? I would like to see if I can get her to get back to gether with me she and I dated in highschool.

Akito: Ah, well I regret to inform you *doesn't really regret it...* that Jenny has already found someone else.

Lawrence: What?! I am the only one worthy of her who would dare to think that they could love her more then I do.

Akito: I'm sorry, but as I said, she already has a new boyfriend, and they care for each other very much. Meeting you would not change her mind, I assure you *he's being mean,but he's trying to get his point across, Akito is also upset that this man even entered the estate*

Lawrence: I still insist on meeting this man myself to see if he is even worthy of Jenny. if not I will take her as my own willing or no.

Kureno: Akito would you like me to send for Hatori? (had been standing by Akito and had just now whispered in akito's ear) what do you wish to have done akito?

Akito: Ahh, yes, please send in Hatori. *then to Lawrence* You will get to meet this man shortly

Lawrence: that's better. (is being rude to Akito)

Kureno: (finds Hatori in his office after Jenny had gone to her room for a rest) Hatori Akito wants to see you.

Hatori: Alright. *gets up and goes to where Akito is* Hatori: *knocks on the door, and then opens it* You called for me, Akito. *Hatori hasn't even realized Lawrence was there*

Akito: yes Hatori this man wants to meet you. (motions towards Lawrence)

Lawrence: (circles Hatori) this is the man who thinks he is worthy of Jenny? (looks at hatori) what makes you think you are worthy of her.

Hatori: *immediately decides that he does not like this guy* It's nice to meet you. May I ask who you are? *ignores the question at hand, he feels he does not need to explain himself to someone like the guy before him*

Lawrence: I was Jenny's boyfriend in highschool she and I dated during her Junior year of highschool.

Hatori: *Now knows that he absolutely does not like this guy, who he now knows is Lawrence, since Jenny had mentioned this before* I see. I take back what I said earlier, you should leave and never bother Jenny with your existence again. *can you tell he's not in a good mood?*

Lawrence: you are not worthy of Jenny I will take her back as my own. Hatori: Who are you to judge my worth when you are here talking about Jenny as if she was some toy that you could buy at any store?

Lawrence: I will have Jenny back as my own whether you like it or not buster. even if I have to temporarily Join up with her enemies to get her.

Akito: Hatori do your new girlfriend a favor and do what you do best. that man has no right to speak that way about a member of the sohma family. Lawrence: he can't do anything to me he is a weakling.

Hatori: It would be my pleasure *the first time Hatori REALLY wanted to erase someone's memories. Walks towards Lawrence* Someone like you is not worthy to even speak with Jenny. Is close enough to Lawrence, so he quickly reaches up and puts his hand to Lawrences forehead, erasing his memories of Jenny, so that he would never come and bother them again*

Kelly: (looks at ayame after looking at heather) Ayame something seems wrong with heather. what do you think it is?

Ayame: Maybe she is speechless by someone on the estate.

Heather: (is humming an old love tune she had heard when she was young)

Kelly: Ayame see if you can snap her out of la la land long enough to find out what is going on.

Ayame: Heather, aren't you enjoying your fantastic stay at the amazing Sohma estate? (said in the usual loud Ayame voice)

Heather: Yes I am very much enjoying my stay thank you for asking? (is coming out of the daydream slowly)

Ayame: Really? Wonderful!! There are many people here on the Sohma estate, have you met many of them? (trying to find out the information that Kelly wants)

Heather: I have met a wonderful young man who said his name was Kyo Sohma and he is the dreamiest boy I have ever met.

Ayame: Kyon-kichi?! *is quite surprised that Kyo is the one that Heather has been thinking of*

Heather: you know my dream boy?

Ayame: Ah yes, he attends the same school as my own dear brother

Heather: your brother must feel very lucky to be going to school with the boy I am in love with.

Ayame: My dear brother has always been rivals with Kyon-kichi, but of course, it is quite hard for Kyon-kichi to beat perfection (praising his brother perusual)

Heather: Kyo is beyond perfection he is above perfection. only people who are blind wouldn't be able to see Kyo for what he is. ( thinks that Kyo is more perfect than any person could be)

Kelly: (looks at ayame) I think Heather is in love with Kyo and will fight who ever she thinks is putting her man down. what are we going to do ayame?

Ayame: This is quite big news!! But Kyon-kichi is sometimes hard to get along with. He doesn't trust people very easily

Heather: he might be slightly difficult to get along with but if there is one thing I am known for it is percistances.

Ayame: So many of us are falling in love, it is quite amazing (by us, Ayame means the jyuunishi)

Heather: the only people who have fallen in love at this moment is Jenny and me unless Kelly has a secret she is keeping from me.

Kelly: (blushes) I am in love with Ayame.

Ayame: *also becomes slightly embarrassed, which seems like something that you would never see*

Heather: ok then I suppose we are all finding love in strange places.

Kelly: yeah the only two who haven't fallen in love yet is Auldrea and Tohru.

Ayame: Romance is something that can happen at any time in any place... who knows... maybe Tohru and... Auldrea?... will also find someone they love... May I ask who Auldrea is?

Heather: Auldrea is the one girl who currently stands between jenny and her enemies Auldrea is Jenny's inside informant she gives Jenny information on where the evil men are looking for her so now Jenny is frantic she wants to be safe.

Ayame: I see... so this Auldrea... she is here at the estate?

Heather: yeah I assume she is.

Ayame: We have quite the number of guests here... Your presence here will definitely bring more life to this place!

Heather: you think that is shocking you haven't heard the biggest news did you know that Jenny's mother was A member of this very same family( means the Sohma family)

Ayame: This is quite the coincidence!

Kelly: yeah I guess no one was expecting that. though Hatori had also told us something else that we weren't prepared for (most of the Sohmas with the exception of Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure had known about Tohru being a member of the Sohma family for most of the time she had been living with them kyo still hasn't heard about it but Yuki and Shigure have already heard about it as you remember )we learned that Tohru was a member of the Sohma family on her father's side.

Ayame: Ah, well I was aware of that fact ever since Tohru began living with the Sohmas

Kelly: yeah well it near knocked Shigure, and Yuki and even Tohru herself for a loop. when they heard it. which only happened acouple days ago. yuki actaully passed out when he found out.

Ayame: Yuki? Is he alright? I was never informed of that!

Heather: yes Yuki is fine he woke up pretty quickly when he heard that Tohru's mother's family were out to hurt Tohru.

Ayame: I see

Kelly: yeah well I am going to spend some time with my dream match now heather why don't you go find your boyfriend and spend some time with him.

Heather: will do. (leaves the area while Kelly drags ayame off to we know not where)

Akito: (had Called Auldrea into his chambers)

Kureno: *standing off to the side, not saying anything*

Auldrea: Akito... Ye wanted to see me lad? *smiles a hello at Kureno*

Kureno: *expression doesn't change*

Akito: (glares angrily at Auldrea) yes Auldrea I have news concerning your comrad Jenny your responsiblity to her is no longer required she is a member of the Sohma Family and her fate and her life are now in their hands Alone she will be held here at the Sohma Estate Indefinately.

Auldrea: *Stops dead and stares unbelieveingly* What was that again lad? I don't be thinking I heard ye right.

Akito: I said that as of today your services to Jenny are no longer required she has her family to protect her her fate is now tied with the Sohma's so I will be making all the decisions for her I am the head of the sohma family and none in my family can go against what I say. Jenny will be staying here Indefinately. no one will dare to touch her or I will have their heads upon a silver platter. (has gone into a rage) (picks up a vase getting ready to throw it at her)

Auldrea: *Own temper flares* Don't ye be daring to throw that at me Akito! *glares daggers and brimstone at him* Or else you're going to be regretting that ye were ever born laddie.

Kureno: You shouldn't speak with such words to the head of the family.

Auldrea: Shut up servant boy. Akito may be the head of the family but he's not me boss. So lad... *glares at Akito.* Do ye really want to get me pissed off? Or do ye want to make sure you still have a life to live?

Akito: (drops the vase and hides in a corner) I am sorry Auldrea don't hurt me

Kureno: *was going to respond to what Auldrea said, but is now in complete shock*

Auldrea: *Laughs at Akito as he pleads* Akito laddie...*giggles* I wouldn't actually hurt ye lad... *laughs so hard she's holding her sides*

Akito: I would hope not I am after all protecting a member of my family Jenny is part of the sohma family and there for her life is my responsibilty (if what I did was all it took to get her to calm down I should do it more often)

Kureno: *can not believe how the conversation changed so rapidly... this is also the first time he has ever seen Akito yield to someone* Auldrea: *shakes head now calm* Akito... I'm afraid that me responsibility to Jenny must continue and me job has only gotten bigger..........

Akito: How so. I can take care of what is my own. of what belongs to me. is that not right Kureno?

Kureno: *brings himself out of a shocked state, and reverts back to normal* Yes, that is right

Auldrea: *temper flares at both now and she pulls out two throwing dirks aka daggers* Akito! How dare ye think that these people are possessions like common items! And how dare ye, Kureno, to agree with such a thing!!!!! *Is ready to throw the dirsk at the two*

Akito: family are possessions they belong to me they live for me but what would you know about how the sohma family works or how families in Japan work in general. (is cowering but is himself ticked off)

Auldrea: *Aims a dagger right at him while the other is ready to be thrown at Kureno* Akito.......................... *death looms in her eyes* Ye can not own somebodies life and ye can not own a person worth anything.... people have free will and have the ability to do what they want when they want.

Akito: (is still cowering ) I am sorry Auldrea. please do not hurt me.

Auldrea: *sees he's terriffied and calms down enough to lower her weapons* Akito... just don't call people things like that. Now in answer to yer question lad... I made a promise to Jen's mum and pappa that I would protect her always and that if she ever found her way to her family that I would protect them too... so that means that now that she's here with ye I now have to protect the entire family. *smiles at Akito* Which I find to be a great pleasure when there's someone here that reminds me so much of me brother.

Akito: oh and who here reminds you of your brother? do you speak of Yuki perhaps?

Auldrea: *laughs* Nay.... Not Yuki...It's ye lad that reminds me of me brother.

Akito: (gives her a confused look)

Auldrea: He had a similair personality...and ye have his temper lad.... And well.... ye sort of look like him.

Akito: yes well I doubt he had my beliefs but personally I think that if Jenny's mother had been smart instead of leaving the sohmas after she married she should have returned to us and we would have kept her and her husband out of harms way forever the same as we would have done for tohru's father if he had but come home.

Auldrea: That may be lad. Yet things did not happen that way so what is what is. And me promise stands. After all I have a cute boy to keep safe. *Now is face to face* If ye know what I mean laddie. (kisses him suddenly then she turns around and leaves the room but at the door stops long enough to say* Oh and laddie...I would be ready to leave in an hour...we're going out to dinner. *walks out*

Jenny: (it had been two days since hers and Tohru's arrival at the main Sohma estate and Jenny is taking a walk with Tohru) Well we have had an eventful two days haven't we. and it seems that So far we have thrown any persuers off our trail. which is a good thing I think.

Tohru: Yes, it seems to have been a good idea that we came here

Jenny: yes it was indeed. (smiles) continues walking until she sees a girl coming towards them) uh tohru who is that.

Kagura: Tohru!! *Runs over to Tohru and gives her a big hug*

Tohru: Kagura. it is wonderful to see you again.

Kagura: Yes, it is! *Notices Jenny* You must be Jenny! I have heard that you are a Sohma as well! *she is a bit calmer than she was before*

Jenny: (looks astonished) does everyone know about me now?

Tohru: yes you heard correct Kagura. but it would be best if you kept that secret just inside the estate considering Jenny did not return to her mother's family under very comfortable circumstances. (is easing her way into the subject hoping to not get Kagura to excited)

Kagura: What do you mean?

Tohru: well some men from the company that Jenny's father ran want Jenny Rubbed out, Eliminated, maybe even Killed. (winces pretty much guessing the reaction Kagura is going to give)

Kagura: WHAT?! I'll kill them! *punches a nearby tree, which falls over, luckily no one was injured*

Jenny: (looks terrified) uh Kagura I don't think that will be neccessary from what I can understand I think I threw them off my trail when I came to stay here. I don't think Killing them will be necessary unless by some unfortunate chance they find out where I am.

Tohru: besides (blushes since she had finally figured out that all the sohmas had known about her father having been a sohma long before even her discovery of it.) my mother's family or at least part of it is after me as well. but both persuers have seemingly been thrown off our trail during the time that Akito brought us here to stay.

Kagura: If they even think about coming anywhere near you two, I will make sure they never come back *she has that scary gleam in her eyes*

Jenny: (backs away some more) I am sure just seeing that look in your eyes would be enough to frighten them away. it sure is working on me.

Tohru: Kagura I am sure Jenny feels safer all ready I know I do.

Kagura: *is back to her sweet self* yeah, well, you two will definitely be extremely safe here on the Sohma estate *gives a sweet smile*

Jenny: (relaxes a bit) yes I most certainly do. especially since I can be here living near the man I love. (is soon off in a daydream of her and Hatori)

Tohru: (smiles)yeah kagura you heard right she is in love with a member of the sohma family and to think she fell in love with Hatori Sohma.

Hatsuharu: With Hatori? *walks out, and seems quite calm and quiet*

Tohru: (looks at Hatsuharu) yeah and would you believe it she had been afraid of Doctors before she met Hatori.

Hatsuharu: I see. *turns towards Jenny* Hi, I'm Hatsuharu Sohma

Jenny: Hello I am Jenny.

(is greatful for the fact that he had not asked tohru why she had been afraid of Doctors after seeing Kagura's behavior when tohru told her that her father's business associates were hunting for her. does not wish to see if this boy's temper is similar to Kagura's)

Hatsuharu: Why have you been afraid of doctors?

Tohru: (sees that Jenny is concerned about how Haru will react but decides to tell him since she knows how haru gets when he is angry and is not afraid of it) well Haru it is like this. before Jenny had come to Japan she had been to three different doctors in the space of a year and each one had placed her on medications she had no need of the last one landed her in the hospital for close to three weeks afterwards.

Hatsuharu (now in black form): Should I go and punish all those doctors for you? *Haru seems to be surrounded by a dangerous aura... much different from his docile self before*

Jenny: no I don't think that is neccessary. no harm done. (chuckles nervously)

Hatsuharu: What do you mean? No harm done? You went to the hospital? Do you ~realize~ the situation that you are in? *still in black form, clearly*

Tohru: I think what Jenny means is that no permenant damage was done she got here safely and Hatori took her off the Tolpamax. (realises the mistake she made in telling Haru the name of the medicine that landed Jenny in the hospital too late)

Hatsuharu: They put you on toplamax!? *the dangerous aura around him seems to get worse*

Jenny: yes. (is now backing away from the approaching Haru)

Hatsuharu: I will definitely go and punish these doctors for you... they will never do ANYTHING like that again.

Jenny: and how do you purpose to do that since they are in america and we are here in Japan?

Hatsuharu: *shrugs* I don't know. *somehow reverted back to his 'white' self*

Jenny: (is literally behind Tohru at the moment)

Hatsuharu: *the aura is gone, and he seems rather calm and has some sort of bored look on his face...*

Jenny: (is terrified of Kagura and Haru now)their tempers are worse then auldrea's

Yuki: (goes into akito's room) Akito I need to speak to you?

Akito: Yes, Yuki?

Yuki: well tomorrow is monday and this is the last week before summer vacation so uh would you mind if Tohru and I finished up this last week of School?(is nervous that akito will say no)

Akito: Yuki, you know that Tohru's family is out to get her. I don't know if it would be safe.

Yuki: we don't have to be walking if that is what you are worried about if you want we can take the bus or you can select someone to drive us.

Akito: I am still worried for her safety... They are serious about coming after Tohru. What about during school hours?

Yuki: the worst threat for Tohru during school hours is my fan club girls. and her friends Uo and Hana usually keep them at bay.

Akito: I'm still wary of letting her go...

Yuki: I understand your concern Akito because I am also concerned for Tohru's safety. I just know that she promised her mom that she would graduate highschool but I suppose that her mother will understand in the time of danger.

Akito: I see... well, I will allow you to attend school, but as soon as I feel it is no longer safe, I will ask that both you and Tohru remain at the estate.

Yuki: thank you akito I promise I will look after tohru my self. but like I said the only danger at school is my fan club who like to torment poor tohru.(leaves the room before akito can respond to that.)

Akito: *to himself* Hopefully everything will go fine, and they can finish their final week.

Tohru: (is sitting at lunch with Yuki,Uo, and Hana) Uo,Hana so much has happened to me that it is just so exciting.

Uo: What is that, Tohru?

Hana: Please tell us.

Tohru: I learned who my father's family had been.

Uo: Really?

Yuki: yeah and it has made her even closer to me and the people she lives with. her father had been a Sohma.

Hana: Well that is quite an interesting turn of events.

Tohru: I am almost afraid of what yuki's fan club girls would do if they found out about it.

Uo: They won't do anything as long as we're around you.

Hana: I will not forgive anyone that tries to harm our precious Tohru

Yuki: yeah then the next bit of news might upset you both. (braces himself to be yelled at by Uo and Hana) Tohru's mother's family want to hurt Tohru. and inorder to keep her safe we moved her to our family's Main Estate under the command of our family's head.

Uo: What?!

Hana: Someone is trying to hurt Tohru?

Uo: Just let them try.

Yuki: all the sohmas feel the same way. in fact due to it we almost were not permited to come to school to finish this week

Hana: School without Tohru?

Uo: Almost seems like it's not worth coming... but as long as Tohru is safe in the end.

tohru: but Yuki managed to get akito to agree.

Yuki: but under the condition that if he felt that is was becoming unsafe that Tohru and I would then have to remain at the main estate and forget about school

Hana and Uo : *hug Tohru at the same time* No one will hurt our Tohru

Yuki: yes though I have yet to know if akito will end up making tohru change her last name from Honda to sohma. I didn't think to ask him.

Uo: No matter the last name, she will always be Tohru

Yuki: you have that right. (blushes knowing that he has a crush on tohru)

(Hana and Uo can both tell that Yuki likes Tohru, but decide not to say anything about it)

(end of last day of school) Yuki: well we are finally back home and here we will stay through the summer or even longer if akito so chooses it.

Tohru: (sees akito coming towards them) yeah and speaking of akito here he comes.

Akito: Hello Tohru, hello Yuki. I take it the last week of school went well and without any complications?

Yuki: you have that right not only did tohru have me but her friends Uo and Hana. anyone who dared to go around tohru when they were around didn't make the mistake a second time Hana Zapped about two of my fan Club girls who dared to even look at tohru.

Akito: Zapped...?

Yuki: Hana is a Psyhic

Akito: Ahh... I see *this does not seem out of the ordinary in anyway, espcially since they deal with the family curse*

Yuki: yeah I got to learn alot about Uo and hana when they stayed the night with kyo, shigure and I back before we knew that Tohru was a member of the sohma family. though my only question is now that we know that are you going to insist that Tohru change her name from Honda to Sohma?


	6. Chapter 6

Akito: Of course I was expecting her to change her last name to Sohma, since her father was, in fact, a Sohma

Tohru: uh I have no problem with changing my last name Akito but I hope you are not expecting it done immediately considering how much a last name change will cost me. (is talking about getting a name change by going to court to get her last name changed.)

Akito: The expenses can be covered by myself, that is not a problem

Yuki: yeah and how will she get to the court house and back with out getting caught by her mother's family? ( decides to remind him that tohru is not out of the woods yet)

Akito: That is true. Of course your safety takes priority

Ayame: (decides to break into the conversation) You could always Send Hatori to arrange the name change.

Akito: Yes, that seems to be a very good idea, thank you Ayame

Yuki: (Glares at ayame) thanks alot brother.

Aya: not a problem little brother. though akito could also have forced you to marry Tohru. after all then her name would be changed with out much expense.

Yuki: (looks at akito who hadn't left yet) Don't give him any ideas.

Akito: That is an interesting suggestion, Ayame. *of course, Akito heard what Ayame had said*

Yuki: (blushs and slaps his head reminding himself to pound his brother when he got the chance.)

Tohru: uh... ayame don't you think I am a little to young to marry?

Akito: There are many people your age that have been married, Tohru

tohru: yeah but weddings can take months maybe even years to plan I mean just finding someone to cater the wedding would be hard enough.

Akito: That is true

Aya: yeah that is true akito and when would we even hold a wedding like that. I think we should best go with my first idea. I mean if yuki and Tohru want to get married one day then I think they should be given that privalige but I really don't think forcing them would be a good idea.

Akito: Well, for the time being, I will get Hatori to work on changing your last name, Tohru

Heather: (is out walking around the estate again admiring the beautiful day) how pretty the day is. ( runs into Kyo again literally)

*poof*

Heather: (saw kyo as the poof of smoke shrouded the area) Kyo are you here?

Kyo: *in cat form, tries to walk away without being noticed, thinking he could possibly get out of this situation once again without Heather noticing*

Heather: (the smoke had cleared enough to let heather see kyo in his cat form) there you are Kyo. (picks him up) theres my little comadore fluffy paws.

Kyo: Huh?! You aren't afraid? *In shock, Kyo spoke out, affirming that he is, in fact, the cat*

Heather: should I be?

Kyo: uh... welL... most people think I'm a monster or weird or something...

Heather: (looks at him as if he had grown a second head) you have got to be kidding me.

Heather: you want to see what a monster looks like?

Kyo: Huh? (doesn't know what she means)

Heather: (wills herself into her manticore form)

what do you think?

Kyo: *Kyo is shocked that there are others like him, since he's always grown up to believe that he was such a horrible being... but before he can respond to anything...*

*poof*

Heather: Kyo you are extremely good looking. (smiles as she looks at Kyo's bare upper body)

Kyo: *embarrassed, grabs his clothes, and puts them on quickly behind a nearby tree, then returns*

Heather: (had shifted back to her human form too. but unlike kyo is fully dressed)

Kyo: I didn't know there were others that were similar to me

Heather: most of our family have that ability Kelly is a pegasus, Jenny is a Unicorn, and I am a manticore a creature with a man's head lion's body and the tail of a scorpion.

Kyo: *is happy to know there are other people like him, but is even happier to know that Heather had accepted him for who he was*

Heather: (smiles) I love you Kyo. (actually confesses that)

Kyo: I... *turns completely red* I love you, too

Heather: well looks like that Cat and the manticore are going to be prowling around together.

Kyo: *smiles*

Kelly: (has just been out for a fly around to see what she could see but had remembered to keep high enough to be out of the sight of any enemies. and now has Landed back in the sohma estate un aware that ayame is in the same vacinity)

Ayame: *Unseen by Kelly, Ayame saw the pegasus land in the Sohma estate, and watched from behind a tree, unseen*

Kelly: (wills herself back into human form like heather is still completely dressed when she returns to that form)

Ayame: Kelly? *Ayame steps out from where he was when he saw Kelly transform*

Kelly: (turns around quickly) Ayame. how long were you there?(is afraid of what he will think)(esspecially if he had seen her)

Ayame: I was here long enough to see a beautiful horse turn into a beautiful young lady

Kelly: well now you know my big secret. I can become a pegasus.

Ayame: How admirable. Of course you would turn into such a beautiful creature

Kelly: yeah just about everyone in my family has a mythological animal that we can become at cousin Jenny is a Unicorn my sister Heather is a Manticore, our grandmother is a harpy, our mother is a Dragon, our aunt debbie becomes a fairy, stuff like that.

Ayame: Our meeting must have been fated *not said too loudly, but loudly enough for Kelly to hear*

Kelly: why do you say that Ayame?

Ayame: Well... I too have an ability to transform...

Kelly: I know you are after all a Magician.

Ayame: Well... actually, I'm not really a magician

Kelly: (looks confused)

Ayame: *acts impulsively, and quickly hugs Kelly before she can react*

*Poof*

Kelly: (is surprised by poof but then looks at the snake at her feet) Ayame is that you?you became a snake?(is very calm since she liked reptiles)I only have one question for you ayame do you think that Hatori will still love my cousin Jenny when he finds out about her abilty to become a unicorn?

or will he shun her and hurt her?

Ayame: *is happy that she took it very well, then answers her question* I am sure that Hatori would be very accepting of Jenny

Kelly: I hope so. (smiles)

(meanwhile) Jenny: (is with hatori but while hatori is looking the other way she wills herself into unicorn form and then nuzzles him)

Hatori: *is a bit startled, because something was nuzzling him, looks to see what it is, and sees a unicorn* A unicorn? *looks around* Jenny?

Jenny: (in unicorn form) hi Hatori.

Hatori: It really is you. How amazing, you're beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you are in your human form. (is surprised, but that doesn't effect the way he treats her)

Jenny: yeah I am a unicorn. (goes back into her human form) everyone in my family can become a different creature from mythology. my Cousin Kelly becomes a Pegasus and my cousin Heather becomes a manticore stuff like aren't bothered by that fact?

Hatori: Of course not. I will admit, I am a bit surprised, but that doesn't change any opinion I had of you before...

Jenny: (smiles)I am glad I fell in love with such an understanding man.

Hatori: The feeling is quite mutual

Jenny: maybe one day I will take you for a ride. (meaning she will let him ride her in her unicorn form)

Hatori: I look forward to it (smiles)

Jenny: (returns the smile)

Jenny,Tohru, Heather, Kelly: ( are all in Jenny's room chating about nothing in particular)

Kureno: *knocks on the door* Excuse me

Jenny: Come in the door is open. ( doesn't look up from her circle of friends)

Kureno: *opens the door to see everyone that he was looking for all in the one room* Akito would like to speak with all of you immediately

Tohru: (looks at Kureno) Did he say what he wanted to speak to us about?

Kureno: It deals with some important matters, you will learn more about it once you get there.

Jenny: alright. (gets up from where she had been sitting and her friends follow suit)Lead the way.

Kureno: Follow me. *turns around and begins walking to where Akito is*

Jenny and the other's: (follow Kureno)

Kureno: *knock* Akito, I have brought them.

Akito: Bring them in.

Kureno: *opens the door to the room where Akito waits*

Jenny and Company: (enters the room)

Jenny: you wanted to see us Akito?

Akito: All of you please have a seat before I begin explaining. *gestures over to an area where they can sit down*

Jenny and company: (sit down)

Akito: The first thing that I would like to speak with you about is something that Tohru is already aware of. It is in regards to a certain few of the Sohma family members

Jenny: (looks at akito a confused expression on her face)

Akito: Certain members in our family are cursed by the spirit of the Chinese Zodiac animals. When they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, they turn into their respective animals

Jenny: (is shocked at that info that akito had just revealed to her but then thinks back to when Hatori had turned into a sea horse when Heather had bumped into him and finally it makes sense to her mind)

Kelly: (whispers to heather) well that makes sense now

Akito: It seems that you three are taking this rather well.

Jenny: we are taking it well because we deal with something like it ourselves but for us it is a volunteery thing. but perhaps you would like to see it for yourself.(doesn't want to have to tell akito that she had already seen Hatori transform)

(stands up and wills herself into her Unicorn form and is now standing in front of akito as a beautiful white Unicorn)

Akito: *is quite surprised* I see, so this is why you are able to accept our family's secret so well. Needless to say, you are not to speak about what I have just told you to anyone. Ah, but is this ability to transform common in your family?

Jenny: yes my cousins heather and Kelly have transformations as well

Heather: I can become a Manticore a terrifying creature with a man's head, Lion's body, and the tail of a scorpion (wills herself into that form)

Kelly: And I can become a pegasus a winged horse if you will. (she wills herself into that form)

Akito: I see. And Tohru, you were aware of this?

Tohru: (had been aware of it but had kept it silent as she had kept silent about the Sohma's family secret)yes akito but I have also something to show you but I am alittle afraid of how you may take what I am about to show you.

Akito: *does not respond, but waits, implying that Tohru should go ahead and show him whatever it is that she wants to show*

Tohru: (remains seated and wills herself into the form she has and is soon sitting infront of akito is Tohru with a tail instead of legs)

Jenny: (realises this must look strange to akito and decides to explain it as best she can) you see akito for a reason that I my self am at a loss to fully explain tohru had been blessed with a mythological creature of her own to be able to transform into.

Akito: I see... *is quite surprised, he had learned a great deal today* Well, this is quite an amazing turn of events.

Jenny: yeah most of my family have creatures of Myth that they become but you only need to know the ones that are here with you already.

Tohru: (is alittle afraid of what akito might do with this information)

Jenny: So was that all you wanted to say to us akito? (girls had gone back to their human forms)

Akito: No, there is one more matter,that is very important. I need you four girls to marry into the Sohma family, to one of the 13 zodiac members.

Jenny: (looks confused at akito) Akito please tell me you are joking.

Akito: Why would I be joking about such a serious matter

Heather: are you insane? this is a bad time for love or did you forget that Jenny is in grave danger as long as the men from her father's company hunt her?

Kelly: isn't it enough that Jenny and Tohru are part of your family due to the fact that one of their parents were members of your family?

Akito: The fact that you are being chased is precisely why I would like you to marry into the family. This would ensure your safety even more. All of you are currently in danger, including Heather and Kelly, since you are all travelling together. For this reason, I believe you would all be safer by marrying into the family

Tohru: (as always trusting) I understand Akito so how long do we have to find men to marry from in the sohma family?

Akito: I will give you one week

Jenny: One week to fall in love?

Heather: and when exactly were you planning to have the wedding? (expects the wedding to be an even shorter time period)

Akito: The wedding will take place on New Years, at a banquet that is held at the beginning of each year

Jenny: (decides not to give anymore arguments) yes we understand Akito thank you for your concern we will take our decisions into consideration.

Akito: Thank you. If you have no further questions, you may leave. In a week, we will meet again, to speak about this again

Jenny: yes akito. (gets up with tohru, and the others and respectfully bow to akito and then they leave the room)

Jenny: (is sitting by herself pondering her situation)

Hatori: You look deep in thought. Is something bothering you?

Jenny: (looks up at Hatori) no I am just thinking about something Akito had said to me and my cousins and to even Tohru this morning.

Hatori: You spoke with Akito? (is a bit worried about what he could have said)

Jenny: yes we did. he told us some interesting news. (tells him about how Akito had told them about why Hatori and the other's transform into animals) and after he told us that and we had told him about our abilities to transform into mythological creatures he asked something of us he asked that the four of us choose men from inside the sohma family to marry. he gave us a choice of ten men.

Hatori: *is quite surprised* I see... I assume he means for you to choose from the 10 males of the zodiac?

Jenny: yes. I already know who I want as my husband but I am unsure about how he will take my worst of it is that he is only giving us a week to choose a man.

Hatori: Well, have you spoken to the person you want to be your husband to find his view on this matter?

Jenny: I am talking to him at this very moment.

Hatori: I see. Well, I think he would have been very upset if you hadn't considered him as your choice of a husband. *smiles* I can say yes without even having to think about it.

Jenny: (smiles brightly and struggles to keep herself from throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight.)(but soon looses that battle and ends up hugging him as much as she had tried not to)

*poof*

Jenny: (looks at the sea horse that was her fiancee and blushes) oops Sorry Hatori I just was so overcome that I just couldn't control myself.

Hatori: That's fine... but I'm sorry that I'm like this...

Jenny: (picks up the sea horse having this time a glass of water beside her and gets ready to place the sea horse in her glass of water) here this should help until I can get a larger vat of water for you.

*poof*

Jenny: (blushs even worse and turns around quickly so that Hatori can make himself decent again)

Hatori: Sorry about that... *changes into his clothes quickly* You can turn around now.

Jenny: (looks back at the man she loves) well at least this time I was almost fully prepared for that.

Hatori: It will stay with me for the rest of my life.. such is the life of all the zodiac members

Jenny: just like my ability to become a Unicorn will stay with me.

Hatori: But you become such a beautiful creature *smiles* I'm a sea horse that can't even control when I change form.

Jenny: I have always loved sea horses they are the cutest thing in my mind.

Hatori: Thank you

Jenny: for what for being honest and telling you how much I love you.

Hatori: No. Thank you for coming into my life.

Jenny: I should be the one thanking you. you were there for me when there seemed like there was no hope for me to have love in my Life before I met you I had given up any hope that I would ever find a man that would love me for real.

Hatori: *smiles*

Jenny: (smiles back and gives him a kiss being careful not to actually hug him)

Kelly: (is resting on her own)

Ayame: Hello Kelly!

Kelly: (looks towards Ayame) hello ayame.

Ayame: and how are you on this fine day?

Kelly: I could be better. (looks straight into ayame's eyes) this morning my Jenny, Heather, Tohru, and I were called to go speak with akito. and he told us alot of things and learned some things from us. but then he asked us to do something. (Looks down at her feet)

Ayame: *realizes that something is bothering her, and thus becomes serious* He didn't say or do anything to hurt you, did he? *is quite worried*

Kelly: no (tells ayame that akito had told the four of them about the Sohma curse ) and after he told us that he asked us to marry into the sohma family and he gave us ten men from which to choose and one week in which to make the choice.

Ayame: I-I see... those ten... was.. *gives a slight cough, and hes a bit embarrassed* was I one of those ten?

Kelly: yes ayame you were. and while I love you deeply and would love to spend my life with you. I am afraid of putting your life in the same amount of danger that Jenny and heather and I are in while these men hunt us. but I know I would love to be your wife but what with the danger and the risk...(stops her self because she really doesn't want Ayame to know how much danger they are in)I would never forgive myself if you ever got hurt ayame.

Ayame: Kelly... *is being extremely serious and sincere* I would be devasted if you were to choose anyone else to be your husband. I would stay with you no matter what kind of danger you were in, as long as I can keep you safe

Kelly: (looks back up at Ayame and then hugs him tightly) If you can take it I can.

*poof* *in snake form, Ayame cuddles up against Kelly*

Kelly: (places the snake around her neck like a necklace.)

Ayame: I can take anything as long as you are by my side *not said loudly, but Kelly can hear it since he is so close to her ear*

Kelly: then I choose you to be my husband. oh and I don't know if I mentioned this before but akito said the wedding would held on new year's eve.

Ayame: During the banquet? Wow... before only the zodiac members were allowed to attend.

Kelly: that's what Akito said.

Ayame: And all four weddings are to occur on the same day?

Kelly: yep.

Kelly: ayame would you like me to put you down so you can go get dressed?

Ayame: I guess that would be best... *although is a bit reluctant because he's happy the way he is now*

Kelly: (goes into her pegasus form and kneels down to let ayame off)So why don't I see you and Yuki hanging around eachother much?

Ayame: Yuki and I... well, as children we weren't around each other that much... I wasn't there for him when he was younger... He probably doesn't even see me as his older brother...

*poof"

Kelly: (blushes and goes back to her own human form and turns around)

Ayame: *grabs his clothes and puts them on quickly* Sorry about that

Kelly: not a problem. (smiles at the man she loves.) well it seems we have a wedding to prepare for.

Ayame: Yes! I will be married! *is back to his usual, not so serious self* Of course, I will have to speak to Akito about making the dresses for the wedding!

Kelly: calm down Ayame. we don't even know who akito will send us to for wedding preparations we won't find that out until the week is up and we go to tell him about our decisions. (by we she means herself, Jenny, heather, and Tohru)

Ayame: I see. But of course he would ask me to do the dresses. We could only have the best for the Sohma family brides... especially for you

Kelly: (blushes) ayame please you are making me blush(kisses ayame)

Ayame: *is now the one who is blushing slightly*

Heather: (is sitting contemplating what she has to do.)

Kyo: Yo, how are you?

Heather: well I could be doing much better. Akito had us go and meet with him today. he told us alot of things and then he asked something of us.

Kyo: Akito? What did he say to you?

Heather: well... (tells Kyo that akito told her and the other girls about the sohma Curse) and after he told us that he requested that we choose men from inside the sohma family to marry. he gave us ten men to choose from. and gave us only one week to make the choice.

Kyo: I... I see... only one week... do... do you... have you choosen anyone yet? *is really nervous asking this question*

Heather: well I have narrowed my list down to only one but I don't know how the one I have narrowed my choice down too will take it. the one is you kyo but I will understand if you turn me down.

Kyo: *deep blush* Why would I turn you down?

Heather: you mean you would consider marrying me?

Kyo: I won't consider, I've already decided that I will.

Heather: great and we have a long time to prepare for the wedding since it won't be until New year's eve.

Kyo: New Year's Eve? The day of the banquet?

Heather: yeah that's what akito there something wrong with that day?

Kyo: Well, it's just that, I've never been permitted to attend the banquet

Heather: oh I see.

Kyo: But I'm glad that you chose me *smiles*

Heather: I am glad you are happy that I chose you.

Akito: Kureno fetch me Auldrea.

Auldrea: No need for that laddie. Hey Kurie

Akito: Auldrea it is so good to see you though I do prefer to have sent for you first.

Kureno: *wondering why he's called Kurie*

Auldrea: Well that may be as it is there is still no need when I can hear you from the hallway Aki. *smiles playfully*

Akito: Aki!!!! well you listen to me drea. I am having Jenny, Tohru, Heather, and Kelly get married into this family.

Auldrea: Is that so laddie? Well if you are going to do that to them laddie. *smirks* then there's only one other thing that must be done.....

Akito: oh yeah and what might that be.

Kureno: *Is worried about the smirk, but stays silent*

Auldrea: Ye'll have to marry me Akito. *devious smile*

Akito: oh really. well I will marry you but I choose the date.

Kureno: *continues watching, but is complete shock as to the events going on before him*

Auldrea: That's fine with me laddie but I get to choose the location and decor.

Akito: ok we will be married at the same time as the other four on New year's eve. but what were you planning for location and decor since you are demanding that right.

Auldrea: *smirks* Oh come now laddie... It should be obvious if we are to wed during yer banquet then the location and decor should be obvious.

Akito: if you were going to choose to have it here and with the same decor of the banquet then why didn't you just leave it up to me I was already thinking along that line.(is getting angry)

Auldrea: *eyes blaze at his tone with her and her temper starts to show* Laddie I chose that because I know very well why yer banquet is held Mister Head of Family! And I know of ye silly curse of turning into the Chinese Zodiac and Short Life. After all Mister Chicken here is just an example if I were to simply hug him.

Kureno: ... ...

Kureno: *doesn't know what to say to her*

Akito: (is in shock and is even more angry) HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THE CURSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I COULD HAVE HATORI ERASE YOUR MEMORY.

Auldrea: like ye would laddie after all we are to be wed now. *eyes have flared and she's talking in a quiet deadly tone of pure rage.* And to answer yer question I found out because I learn to observe and research. Tis me job to know of such things after all lad.

Akito: (gulps) but w. d..did observe to learn about the curse?

Auldrea: Simply yer family's actions and behavoir. There were just too many similairities to the animals of the zodiac so I decided to study the stories of the zodiac and learned that there was a curse and well.... while Haru was asleep after helping me with some work on me computer...I...well... hugged him and to me surprise he turned into the animal I thought he would fit...a cow. It was quite entertaining when he turned back into his normal human form. Of course I dressed him before he woke.

Kureno: Akito, don't you want to think more carefully about your decision? (decided ot speak up) She's researched into this family, you don't HAVE to marry her (Kureno is a bit wary about Akito's choices)

Akito: Kureno I know I don't have to (gulps) but I want to. After all (gulps again) I am in love with her. and she is in as much trouble as Jenny is in she has a right to be safe as well. and as the inside of this family is as safe as they can get well... you do the math.

Tohru: (is sitting by herself under a tree resting trying to contemplate what her choice will be.)

Yuki: *sees Tohru with her contemplating face, and knows she's thinking about something important* What's wrong, Tohru?

Tohru: (looks at Yuki having been startled out of her thoughts) Hi yuki. this morning Jenny and her cousins and I were called in to talk with akito he told Jenny and her cousins all about everything that I already know. and then he asked us to do something. he asked us to choose a Husband from inside the sohma family and gave us Ten boys to choose only a week to decide.

Yuki: Only one week? So you've been thinking about who you are going to choose? *takes a seat under the tree next to Tohru*

Tohru: yep. you got far I have my choices narrowed down from ten to only about three. You, Shigure, and Haru.

Yuki: I see... so how are you going to decide which one to choose?

Tohru: I don't know. that is part of what I was thinking about. I guess I will just let my heart guide me as far as it goes.

Yuki: I see... well, you do have one week to decide. Hopefully you'll be able to decide who you choose by then *Yuki is more than willing to be Tohru's husband, but does not say anything about this*

Tohru: (sits quietly obviously considering her choices listening to her heart the entire way. finally seems to come to a choice she is hoping is the right one) Yuki?

Yuki: hmm? *was pulled out of his own thoughts*

Tohru: would you mind terribly accepting my hand in marriage?

Yuki: *Yuki's eyes widen, he is very happy, but still, he worries that that might not be what Tohru wants*Are you sure? You have more time to think about this.

Tohru: my heart is the one telling me that this is right Yuki.

Yuki: *smiles* You don't know how happy that makes me, Tohru

Tohru: (smiles back at Yuki) then I am truely I have something you need to know about me yuki. in fact Jenny told me that you and the other sohmas can know about this since you are our family and we have already told akito about it. (remains seated and once more wills herself into her mermaid form and now sitting next to yuki is mermaid tohru)

Yuki: *eyes widen* You can transform as well ?

Tohru: yes mostly it is only members of Jenny's father's family that can but for some reason I was granted the ability as well. but like members of Jenny's father's family it is a willing thing. we choose when we transform how that happened is beyond me but it does come in handy for Jenny alittle.I suppose.(wills herself back into human form) though if I stay in that form for too long with out being in water I do tend to get alittle dry around the edges(meaning she gets major dry skin)

Yuki: *gives a slight laugh* I see. Either way, you are beautiful in both your human and mermaid forms. No matter what your appearance, I'm glad that you are willing to be my wife

Tohru: I am glad you are willing to be my husband.I couldn't have gotten more lucky if I wanted to.

Yuki: Nor could I

Tohru: (smiles and kisses Yuki) I don't care what is likely to happen to me if your fan club girls find out they will probably try to kill me.

Yuki: *thought had never occured to Yuki* No matter what, I will make sure that they do not harm you in anyway

Tohru: I know you will protect me. (smiles)

Shigure: (enters akito's room having been called for by akito) Akito? you wanted to speak with me?

Akito: Yes, Shigure, it's in regards to what happened at last year's New Year's event

Shigure: what about it? I had no control over Yuki and Kyo's actions as far as skipping out on New year's.

Akito: Yes, but the reason they returned to your home was to go after Tohru. I'm sure you hadn't forgotten that I had asked you to bring her along, since she is a Sohma after all.

Shigure: yes but at the time I had no idea that she was really a member of our family all I knew was that Kyo, yuki and I saw her as family but the thought of her actually being a sohma had not even occured to me. and so when you told me to bring her I didn't understand why you would have wanted her there and plus as we were walking out the door she told us she would be fine by on our way here we had a run in with Tohru's friend Hana and she told us that it would be tohru's first New year's with out her mother and that she might be hurting due to the fact she would be remembering all the New year's she shared with her mother and would never share again and that is what caused Yuki and Kyo to turn back to go be with Tohru.

Akito: That still does not excuse the fact that you did not do what I told you to do. I asked you to bring Tohru to the Sohma home. Not understanding my reason for doing so, is not an acceptable excuse for not bringing her.

Shigure: well considering only a few weeks before the celebration she had been here under Hatori's request or demand and from what I understood the experience was a very unnerving one considering that He told her she would not be aloud to tell us about it and it put very uncomfortable thoughts in her little head. since after all yuki had told me that he had warned her about being alone with Hari'besides Tohru even told me when I extended the invitation to her that it would be to much of an imposition on our family and that she would not impose on us more then she already had.

Akito: Did you mention that it was the head of the family who was asking her to attend?

Shigure: no I did not for that might have scared her all the more and would have made yuki and kyo even as addement about her not going. you know that Yuki fears you alittle bit and would have feared the reason you had been inviting her.

Akito: Well, in the end, due to your actions, last year, not only did Tohru not attend, but Yuki and Kyo did not either.

Shigure: I know I know but if you are going to ask something like that it might be nice if you had told me that Tohru was a member of our family because that would have made things easier for me. I would have had an easier time of getting her to the party if I had known as it was Yuki and I only found out that Tohru was a sohma acouple days ago when Hari' told Jenny and tohru about how Jenny's mother and Tohru's father had been Sohmas.

Akito: Are you saying that this is my fault? *has a threatening tone in his voice*

Shigure: of course not Akito all I am saying is that If I had known that Tohru was a sohma I would have had an easier time convincing not only her to come but also if Yuki and Kyo got nervous about it I would have had an easier time quelling their fears. If any one is to blame for my ignorance it is Hari' since he met with me after I left you and he could have Told me about Tohru. since I am guessing he knew as much then as he knew when he told us all acouple days ago.

Akito: So you're saying that all of this was Hatori's fault, and that you, despite ignoring my orders, are at no fault whatsoever?

Shigure: no I admit I could have followed your orders and brought her along whether Yuki and them wanted me too or not but then they would have stuck to her like velcro and wouldn't have let her out of their sight plus I figured you would want to talk to her and that their playing Body guards would have hindered that.

Akito: I see. But let this be a lesson to you. Do not make a similar mistake again.

Shigure: I won't I promise. so are you going to punish Tohru for not attending?

Akito: No, that is not necessary

Shigure: ok I guess I will be seeing you later akito. (bows respectfully and leaves the room)

Tohru: (goes to Yuki's room and knocks on his door)

Yuki: Yes?

Tohru: I didn't know how to tell you this earlier but Akito has already set a date for the weddings.

Yuki: Really? We don't get to choose our own date?

Tohru: nope Akito has planned it to take place on New Year's eve.

Yuki: The day of the banquet? All four weddings?

Tohru: yes that is correct.

Yuki: I see. And all of this was planned by Akito? So Jenny and her cousins will also be attending the banquet?

Tohru: yep I guess that is what akito is planing on. And I already think I know who Jenny Chose as her fiancee.

Yuki: Really?

Tohru: yeah who else could it be other than the man she fell in love with.

Yuki: Very true, that's understandable

Tohru: it seems only natural for her to choose Hatori since she is in love with like I am in love with you and it was a natural choice for me to choose the man I love.

Yuki: *smiles* Yeah.

Tohru: no doubt it will only be a matter of time before akito summons us to learn who we have chosen.

Yuki: That's right, the week is almost over. Do you know which of the ten that Jenny's cousins have chosen?

Tohru: I have no idea. I guess we will find out when akito calls us.

Yuki: I guess so.

Tohru: (kisses Yuki lovingly) I love you yuki. (goes off to wait for the summons from Akito)

Akito: I am sure you are all aware as to why I have asked you here today

Jenny: (nodds her head)

(the other girls also nod)

Akito: Then I would like to know whom you have chosen.

Jenny: I have chosen Hatori Sohma as the man I will marry.

Akito: I see *Akito was expecting this from Jenny* Has he been informed of this matter?

Jenny: yes. he has.

Kelly: (is smiling as if she had triumphed the best out of all the girls) I am marrying Ayame Sohma.

Akito: Alright. Once again, does he know that you are to be his fiance?

Kelly: yes he does.

Heather: (decides to make akito guess by going into her manticore form) I have chosen to marry the Sohma who goes the best with my current form.

Akito: Do you not know his name? (Akito doesn't realize that Heather is trying to play a game, and thinks that she just may not know the name of the person she wishes to marry, which could happen, given the circumstances)

Heather: yes I know his name but I want you to try to guess it. (smirks hoping that will give him the hint that she is playing a guessing game)

Akito: Why would I try to guess the name, when I could have you tell me? *Akito really doesn't see the point to guessing*

Jenny: (is trying not to laugh but is failing as her mirth begins to get the better of her)

Akito: Excuse me, but may I ask what you find so amusing? *Sounds slightly angered, but not angry enough to be in a rage*

Jenny: my cousin heather is trying to get to get you to guess the name of her fiancee as part of a guessing game.

Akito: A game? Why would we be playing a game at a time like this?

Heather: because it is fun?

Akito: *decides to take a guess* Um... Shigure? *Ironically, Akito chooses the one that would be least compatible with the manticore, the dog*

Heather: hell no think about the manticore man's head, Lion's body, tail of a scorpion. what kind of animal is a lion?

Jenny: (looks at heather) I think that this game is not going well Heather just tell akito so we can find out who tohru is planning to marry.

Heather: alright since you can't seem to guess Akito. I will tell you the Sohma I am marrying is Kyo.

Akito: Ahh, the cat. Is he aware of your decision?

Heather: yes he is.

Tohru: I am going to marry Yuki Sohma.

Akito: And he knows?

Tohru: yes he does.

Akito: Then it has been decided. On New Year's Eve, Jenny and Hatori, Kelly and Ayame, Heather and Kyo, and Tohru and Yuki will be married to one another.

Tohru: Akito the only thing I think each of us thought rather odd was that you would choose New year's eve for the date of the weddings is there some particular reason for it? (is just curious)

Akito: The date is significant because of the banquet that is held at that time each year

Tohru: I see. the only other question on my mind is is there restrictions on whom we will be allowed to invite to the wedding?(is asking mostly for Jenny and her cousin's sake due to the only other family she has aside from the sohmas wants her maimed with the exception of her grandfather)

Akito: Given the circumstances, I can not have anyone outside the Sohma family attending this occasion. This wedding is being held for the sake of your own safety. For that reason, only those of the Sohma family may attend

Tohru: (nods now also knowing that she can't invite her two friends Uo and Hana)

Jenny: (smiles feeling certain that she is fully safe here) well Akito if that was all you need from us then I suppose we will take our leave of you see Hatori and I have alot of work to do in preparation for this wedding. even with as much time as we have it would be best to get a jump on it. I still have to go shopping for a wedding dress.

Akito: Shopping? I can't have you leave the estate. That would also put you in danger. You were thinking about leaving to go out with Hatori?

Jenny: yes he and I were going to go look for a dress shop where I can purchase a wedding dress.

Akito: I'm sorry, I cannot allow that. You, your cousins, and Tohru are all prohibited from leaving the estate

Jenny: Just great and where did you plan on me getting a wedding dress from? (is simply stating that she doesn't have one yet and will require one for the wedding)

Akito: Ah, well, in fact, Kelly's fiance is quite capable of making wedding dresses. I am sure that he will gladly accept the offer as well.

Kelly: I am sure he would. Ayame is always telling me about how wonderful the outfits he makes are.

Akito: This is the safest way to go about doing things

Jenny: I understand. (leaves the room with along with Tohru and the others)

Shigure: Yuki Kyo I have something I need to tell you both.

Yuki: What is it, Shigure?

Shigure: it is about last year.

Kyo: Last year?

Yuki: About how we skipped out on the banquet?

Shigure: yes and no. you see last year I made a big error. you see Akito had Ordered me to bring tohru to the New years eve celebration but because I had no idea why he would want her there I let her stay home because I didn't dare tell the two of you because you would have had hissy I guess you and Kyo and I were the only ones who didn't get the memos that all the other sohmas had received because we were the only three that didn't know that Tohru was a member of this family from the very start. Everyone on the estate knew that she was a sohma from the moment she moved in with us.

Yuki: Yeah, I was quite surprised when I found out.

Kyo: It isn't our fault that we weren't told. But why do you bring up last year again?

Shigure: because Akito was more angry that Tohru was not brought to the party then he was of your skipping out on the banquet. because he had Ordered me to bring her and I kind of disobeyed and he believes that if I had obeyed him you two would not have skipped out on the banquet.

Yuki: I see... *then a thought occurs to him* Does he want to punish Tohru?!

Shigure: no he doesn't since I didn't tell her that Akito had commanded it of her because the only time I could have was infront of you boys and I knew how you both would take that especially you yuki you would have stuck near Tohru like velcro so great would have been your fear of why Akito would have ordered her to participate.

Yuki: Yeah, that's definitely true. I just can't take any chances.

Kyo: It's not like Akito has given himself the best of reputations in these kind of things

Shigure: well that is true especially since we know how akito some times is. temper wise.

Kyo: Is he mad that we skipped out?

Shigure: like I said he is more angry at me then at you and yuki since it was partly my fault that you skipped since in leaving tohru at home with out even really trying to bring her with us I left the door almost wide open for you to skip.

Yuki: I see... why didn't they tell us about Tohru being a Sohma anyway? It's not like it should have been a big secret, right?

Shigure: I think that Hatori just forgot to tell us I think he is the one who first found out about it fully in fact my guess is that it was for the very fact that Hatori and akito had found out before the rest of the sohmas that Tohru was allowed to stay with us and also why Akito sent Hatori to be at the Cultural festival last year I think akito was having Hatori keep his eye on you and kyo and Tohru. though I am sure akito had meant to be there himself to watch you three.

Yuki: Yeah, that's probably true

Hatori: (approaches on to the scene) of course it is very true Yuki you do remember that at the Cultural festival I told you I had not come for Tohru at that time? I had come to observe and to keep the three of you out of trouble and quite frankly I was more then alittle unsettled by what I saw at that school I was almost ready to suggest to akito that you three be taken out of that school and put somewhere safer. (remembers the incident when Yuki's fan club girls began surrounding him and Momiji.)

Yuki: I do remember, that was quite some time ago.

Hatori: yes and I am sorry I didn't tell you about it that was the other reason I had been chosen to go to look after you when akito learned he couldn't go himself because I was suppose to tell you but when the incident with Momiji happened (is refering to when momiji hugged tohru unexpectedly and turned into a rabbit) I completely forgot about it until after I had left the school.

Kyo: So all of this was actually Momiji's fault.

Yuki: What's done is done, we don't need to find someone to blame.

Shigure: after all akito said that all is forgiven and that all we need to do is make sure she attends the Sohma New year celebration from now on. which shouldn't be to hard with you marrying her since you and her will be wed on new years it will be like your anniversary.

Yuki: *smiles* That's right

Hatori: yeah and I will finally get to marry the woman I love at long last I have found a woman who I love and akito approves of the marriage. it won't end up being like what happened with Kana.


	7. Chapter 7

Shigure: Hari' what did I tell you I told you that you would find another woman who would make you happy.

Kyo: Even I, the cat, found someone that would marry me

Shigure: yes isn't it wonderful I wonder who will be the best man at the cat's wedding.(is being playful with Kyo.)

Kyo: Ahh... *doesn't know what to say, and who would be the best man*

Shigure: (decides to tease alittle more) Maybe Momiji will stand up for you kyo.

Kyo: Momiji? Why would I ask Momiji to be my best man?!

Shigure: well because I will be Hatori's best man and no doubt Yuki will have Haru as his best man and ayame will no doubt ask ritsu so you would be left with either Kureno, Hiro, or Momiji.

Kyo: *realizes that he's right* Well, that should be interesting... well, other than Heather and her family, everyone here knows that Momiji is actually not an elementary school student... *Kyo thinks it's slightly strange having someone like Momiji, who generally acts like a young child, be his best man*

Shigure: well you still have plenty of time to choose your best man. new years is a good couple of months least six months to be precise.(walks away)

Akito: (in his room calls ayame to him)

Ayame: Yes Akito?

Akito: Ayame with five weddings going down on New years eve you will have a very important Job now especially since Jenny and the others will need wedding dresses. you are to design the dresses and make them.

Ayame: Of course, I have already started some planning on the dresses... I already have the perfect design in my head for Kelly. And I will make sure that Jenny, Tohru, and Heather have beautiful dresses as well... wait.... five dresses?*Ayame can't figure out where the fifth dress came from*

Akito: (blushes) I will be joining the ranks of people getting married.

Ayame: You will!? To whom?!

Akito: to Auldrea the girl who is helping us keep Jenny safe.

Ayame: Really? It seems that meeting Jenny and her family was quite fortunate

Akito: yes but under the circumstances do not expect anyone who is not in the sohma family to be attending the wedding after all it would be too dangerous for all our fiancees.

Ayame: Of course. But it is a shame that not many people would be exposed to my beautiful masterpieces *talking about his dresses*

Akito: yes I am sure it is but it is for the best after all you wouldn't want someone to come and try to kill Kelly while you are marrying her or something would you?

Ayame: Of course not! Like I would even let anyone take a step near my bride! But I do understand, that this if for everyone's safety

Akito: good and please let Hatori know that as of now no one is allowed to leave the estate he is not permitted to leave and neither are Jenny,Tohru, Kelly, and Heather. to protect them this entire estate is on lock down until I know that their enemies have given up the chase. that is all ayame

Ayame: I will make sure to tell him right away, Akito *leaves room*

Hatori: (is in his office doing some paper work)

Ayame: *knocks*

Hatori: come in ayame.

Ayame: How did you know that it was me?! Hatori, you are amazing!

Hatori: well since shigure is off bothering his editor and yuki and Kyo are with their finacees and my fiancee is at current resting the only other person who would come over and bother me while I am working would be you. it wasn't that hard to figure out.

Ayame: Well, today I have come for a reason! Did you know that Akito asked me to do the dresses for the wedding!? *Of course, Ayame has to mention this before he mentions what's actually important*

Hatori: I had a feeling he would since he would want our brides to have only the best dresses in the world. (decides to pay his cousin a compliment just to be nice)

Ayame: Hatori!! You really think that my dresses are the best in the world? Well of course they are! But it's so rare of you to say it!! I must mark this day!!

Hatori: before you go off I assume Akito had another message he wanted you to deliver aside from the bit of news that you have already told me.

Ayame: Amazing, Hatori. Simply amazing. You must be psychic

Hatori: no but I know akito wouldn't send you to tell me something I knew.

Ayame: Well, Akito wanted me to tell you that no one is to leave the Sohma estate. There will be a complete lock down for the time being, until Akito is assured that the danger is gone *amazingly, this was said in a serious and normal manner*

Hatori: so akito thinks our situation is that dangerous huh? it has been along time since the entire estate was on full lock down. in fact I can't remember a time when it had ever happened before.

Ayame: Yes, but as long as everyone is safe

Hatori: yes it is for everyone's safety. Akito knows what he is about.

Ayame: Yes

Tohru: (is silently creeping her way to the gate of the Sohma estate early sunday morning hoping not to wake anyone)(it is around 2am.)

Akito: Tohru, did you just happen to be thinking about leaving the estate? (Akito is standing behind her)

Tohru: (spins around startled by akito's voice) uh akito what were you doing up I was just going for a walk to help me get back to sleep. (was freaking out that akito had awakened dispite how quiet she had been)

Akito: I see. A walk was it? Do you usually make it a habit to change out of your pajamas and into your day clothes when you are trying to help yourself get back to sleep?

Tohru: no but this has never exactly happend before so I am not completely sure of what I usually do in these kinds of situations.

Akito: I see. Well, why don't I continue to walk with you until your sleepiness returns. Since of course, you werent' planning on leaving, because that is forbidden for your own safety.

Tohru: sure akito. if you want to. but I must inquire why are you up so late? don't tell me you had trouble sleeping too.

Akito: Well, I had heard you getting ready. So I decided to make sure that you weren't leaving the estate, but you say you are just taking a walk. And of course, you would tell me if you were doing otherwise * the last line was said in a tone that suggested that Tohru better not lie to him, because he would not be happy if he found out later that she hadn't been telling the truth*

Tohru: well I don't usually go anywhere at this hour usually if I was going to go anywhere it would have been at five in the morning just before the sun rises. because I attend alittle christian Community church just a mile from here I attend their sun rise Service. so if you were going to worry about me leaving you would have been more correct if it had been 5 am. instead of 2 am. (had been walking by akito the entire time)

Akito: I see, and of course you wouldn't consider waking up so early to leave just so no one would notice you. *Akito is making it clear that he knows that she was trying to leave* But this is the first I've heard about you attending a church on Sundays

Tohru: yeah not even Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo know about it since I usually try to let them get their sleep on Sundays rather then bother them to walk me to church and I leave early because it had be come a habbit since it was a further walk from Shigure's house to the church I attend.I never wanted to bother yuki and kyo out of their much needed sleep so I went to church by my self. because I attended the earliest service so that I could get home relatively early. but at earliest I only would get home by noon. because I always would stop to converse with my church friends.

Akito: I see. Well, for time being, you will not be allowed to attend. It is just not safe for you to do

Tohru: (looks at akito) so until trouble has passed you don't want me attending church akito?

Akito: No one is allowed to leave the estate at this time. It is just not safe for anyone.

Tohru: (sighs) and here I was hoping that next week I might take Yuki with me to Church.

Akito: Your safety is the most important thing, currently. Once things are safe, then you will be allowed to come and go as you please. Until then, you will have to wait.

Tohru: yes akito. I still can't believe that you were able to catch me like that you must be very stealthy since I didn't even hear you come up behind me earlier.

Akito: I am not a very heavy sleeper as it is, and with the current events, someone's movements may wake me. We must be careful while the enemies are so close

Tohru: enemies can't be that close can they? I mean my mother's family don't know where I am and I am assuming that we have for the moment thrown Jenny's hunters off our trail for at least a 't you say so akito?

Akito: Though what you say is probably true, you can also not take any chances. There is no option of making a mistake in this matter.

Tohru: I have a feeling I am in a little trouble for even thinking of leaving even though you didn't catch me at the time that I actually would have left.

Akito: Let's just say that if you were to ever try and leave the estate *his voice becomes dangerously low* I would not be very happy. *This is Akito's warning to Tohru, his voice sounds threatening*

Tohru: (looks nervously at akito trying hard to decern whether he was being serious or pulling her leg)

Akito: Of course, you wouldn't dare leave the estate, since it is dangerous, right? So you shouldn't even have to worry about that at all.

Tohru: yeah you got that right. (smiles with that goofy little grin she always wears)(and then stifles a small yawn)

Akito: it seems that your sleepiness is returning *Akito doesn't even look tired, despite having even less sleep than Tohru has had*

Tohru: yeah so I think I will head back to bed though I don't know why you seem so refreshed dispite no doubt going to bed later then I did.

Akito: I will return to bed as well, then. Of course, if you ever find that you are unable to sleep and decide to go for a walk, I will be sure to join you *Akito is implying that no matter what Tohru does, he will wake up if she tries to leave the estate or 'go for a walk'*

Tohru: ok akito. (heads back to her room and undresses again and climbs back into bed has been badly frightened by her encounter with akito.)

Akito: *returns to his own room to go back to bed*

Kureno: I wondered why you left your room so early akito usually you don't get up until at least eight in the morning.

Akito: I had some business to take care of

Kureno: was it Jenny?

Akito: No, it was Tohru

Kureno: what was she up to this early in the morning?

Akito: She was trying to leave the estate to attend an early morning church service, though she claimed to be taking a walk

Kureno: I see you startled her so much she blurted out the first thing that came to she obviously knew the truth would possibly get her in to major trouble.

Akito: Well, I warned her not to try it again. I don't think she will try to leave the estate again for the time being. How can they not see that this is for their own benefit?

Kureno: I don't think it has anything to do with that Akito I think it has to do with the fact that habits are hard to get rid of if getting up early for church is a habit for tohru then it will be hard for her to break it whether for her own good or not it will be hard for her to break it alone. it might be like what you had to do with yuki when he almost ran out into traffic that one time remember how you locked him up in that little room and then came in and hit him with that willow branch sharply on his legs to teach him not to play in the streets? (is reffering to when Yuki had been only a child and had done something dangerous that could have killed him)

Akito: That is understandable. Well, as long as she does not try to leave, there will be no problem

Kureno: then you might want to let Yuki know that he might need to keep an eye on his little fiancee. either that or prepare something that might in your mind serve as a suitable punishment in the event that she finds this habit head of the family you are almost a father figure to most of the family and need to be firm otherwise newly found members of this family like Tohru and Jenny may find themselves in situations to big for them.

Akito: Of course, I don't need you to tell me such obvious facts *still Akito likes the advice that he was given* I will speak with Yuki tomorrow in regards to this habit of hers

Kureno: good idea.(bows and leaves the room)

Yuki: (peeks in to Akito's room having been called for by akito) Akito you wanted to see me?

Akito: Yes, it is in regards to Tohru

Yuki: what's wrong with Tohru? (is worried that akito will tell him that she is sick or something.)

Akito: Last night, I found Tohru wandering on the estate property, around 2 in the morning. It seems that she was thinking about leaving the estate

Yuki: Akito are you trying to tell me that you think she is unhappy with what you have graciously given her? (is figuring that akito thinks that tohru is unhappy living with the sohmas.)(but of course is not too happy being back at the main estate himself but keeps that to himself)

Akito: No, she mentioned that she had an early morning church service that she would regularly attended on Sundays

Yuki: this is the first I've heard of it.

Akito: It seems that each Sunday she would wake up very early, as to not disturb you, Kyo, or Shigure. Then leave for her church service and return around noon

Yuki: so that is where she would be every sunday. (remembers the times when he and Kyo and Shigure had awakened to not see her smiling face and would worry and panic until she returned.)

Akito: Yes... but she can not leave, it is not safe for her. Especially if her family knows that she would attend these services, they will definitely be there looking for her. You must make sure that she does not attempt to leave the estate again

Yuki: what do you expect me to do about it akito I mean if I am asleep at night then how am I going to be able to stop her unless you want me to put a a cow bell around her neck.

Akito: If that is necessary, then do so *Akito is basically telling Yuki that he doesn't care what he does, as long as she does not leave the estate*

Yuki: I will try akito but it is hard for me to imagine putting a large bell around the neck of the girl I love. (is almost afraid to ask what would happen if he didn't comply with akito.)

Akito: I am telling you, that whatever steps you take, make sure she does not leave. This is for her own safety. If you fail to keep her from leaving the estate, she may be harmed by her family. Would you want that to happen to the girl you love?

Yuki: if any of them so much as think of touching my Tohru I will break their necks. (is becoming a little violent in his urge to protect her had been hanging around Arisa Uotani a little to long)

Akito: It is up to you to make sure that Tohru does not leave the estate, she is your fiancee, but she is also a part of our family. I am doing this for her own safety, I am not trying to confine her.

Yuki: (looks at akito) Confine? (is wondering if akito means like he had done to him when Yuki was young)

Akito: Keeping her locked up on the estate... and I have already warned her, but if she is to leave the estate, then I will be none to happy. If keeping her confined with in a room is the only way to keep her safe, I may have to resort to that, although I would like her to retain her freedom while on the estate

Yuki: I understand akito I will do what ever I can to keep you from having to resort to that.

Akito: That will be all.

Yuki: (bows and leaves the room preparing to talk to tohru)

Tohru: (is reading her Bible in her room having her own bit of church since she had missed her church service)

Yuki: *knocks on Tohru's door* Tohru, I need to speak with you.

Tohru: (Closes her bible) Come in yuki that door is open.

Yuki: Tohru, I just finished speaking with Akito

Tohru: Oh? and what did Akito have to say?

Yuki: I'm sure you know what he was speaking to me about.

Tohru: oh you mean his and my meeting earlier this morning?

Yuki: Precisely. He asked me to make sure that you do not try and leave the estate again

Tohru: I only really have this kind of thing happen on Sunday because I attend the sunrise service at a church that is less then a mile from where we currently are. though it was the equvialent of five miles from Shigure's house.

Yuki: Akito Also mentioned this to me. Why didn't you tell us before where you were going in the morning? We could have walked there with you, Tohru

Tohru: well I didn't want to bother you about it because I would usually get up about 2 or three in the morning just to get down there for the sunrise service and since I figured both you and Kyo could use the sleep I would get up get dressed quietly and leave the house very quietly so as to not wake any of you needlessly.

Yuki: I would not have minded. I would have been more than happy to come with you. Either way, that is in the past. For now, you can not leave the estate. Akito mentioned that he may confined you within a room if you ever do leave.

Tohru: (looks up at yuki) he wouldn't. Would he?

Yuki: To be honest, you can never know with Akito. But Tohru, Akito also mentioned that your family could be waiting at the church service for you, if they found out that you left each morning. And if you do leave and come back safely, who knows what Akito will do if he finds out

Tohru: I am sure I don't know (shivers) but I don't think I will have the courage to try for a while. meeting with akito at two in the morning scared me pretty badly.

Yuki: I can imagine. But Tohru, I am your fiance, you can tell me about these things, you know? Please don't try something like this again.I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt

Tohru: Yuki I promise I will not do something like that again I am just glad that no one else aside from you and akito found out about my going to church so early in the morning there would be no telling what Kyo and Shigure would have to say to me if they knew or even what Jenny would say or anyone else for that matter. but I promise I will stay here until Akito or you say it is alright for me to return to my normal schedule.

Kyo: (is venturing out Sunday evening)(is standing on the wall of the Sohma Estate)

Yuki: What do you think you're doing?

Kyo: I am going out what's it to you ya Damn Rat. I have to move before my prey gets away.I am hunting Jenny's enemies. I am going to eat them alive. (smirks evilly.)

Yuki: Don't be stupid! Do you know what will happen to you if Akito finds out! Not that I care, but think about what would happen if you put Jenny and her family, that means Heather, in danger?

Kyo: You damn rat don't you think I can take care of my own fiancee? you just stick to caring for your fiancee. and let me worry about Heather. besides I heard Ayame is thinking of attempting to reason with them to scare them no doubt I can take them out with out even batting an eye. they are weak they don't know martial arts at all I have trained in them most of my life. but since they would also be a threat to Tohru if they found Jenny why don't you come along. I am going with or with out you.

Yuki: *Akito spoke with him earlier, and he knows that Akito is quite serious... and he doesn't want to know what Akito would do to Yuki to punish, maybe even punish Tohru* It's risking too much to go out there, this isn't some game. And what do you expect to do when you can't even beat ~me~ in a fight?

Kyo: I will take them all down unlike you who though you know less about fighting then I do still know how to fight with Martial arts where as the peons who hunt Jenny are more skilled in Knives and Guns and thus know nothing about fighting.

(hatori enters)

Kyo: (turns to prepare to leave the estate)

Hatori: Leaving is an extremely bad idea Kyo. The estate is on lock down on Akitos' orders. You are meant to stay within the estate walls

Kyo: ayame said he was leaving to go reason these men away why shouldn't I go and fight them off?

Hatori: The fact that you are following Ayame of all people is a reason in and of itself for you not to go (basically, Hatori is saying, "you're reason for going is because Ayame is going?" and we all know how Ayame likes to act)

Kyo: fine I just don't approve of sitting around and doing nothing to protect heather when I could easily go and take those guys out but because of your reasoning I will stay put for a while longer.(smirks)

Hatori: And how are you going to protect her if Akito decides you should be locked up for what you did

Kyo: Don't you get it Hatori: we all now having things that are dear enough to us not to want to lose for yuki it's Tohru, For you it is Jenny, for Yuki's brother it is Kelly, and for me it is Heather I believe that we should fight for our ladies 't you?

Hatori: Yes, we should fight for their safety, but that's when the need arises. If we fight now, the chances of having Jenny and her family harmed become higher. Who knows, maybe they will have to flee again. Let them at least have some rest, they must be tired from running such a great deal

Jenny: (is spending some quality time with her fiancee.)

Hatori: It's a nice day out today, isn't it?

Jenny: yes it is a beautiful day out. (smiles)

gryphon: ( Swoops over the house and settles on the roof in plain view of Hatori's good eye)

(meaning Hatori can see him)

Hatori: The weath - *stops in mid sentence when he sees the gryphon, and gets slightly worried, wondering whether this is a friend or an enemy*

Jenny: what's the matter Hatori?

Hatori: *thinks that Jenny may or may not be familiar with the Gryphon, since it is a mythological character* On the roof of that house. Do you recognize it, by any chance? *Hatori realizes that this is definitely someone with the ability to transform*

Jenny: (looks on the roof) Uncle mike get down here and into your human form please you are going to give my Fiancee a heart attack.

Gyphon: (leaves the roof and lands infront of Jenny and then goes into his human form) I appologise my dear neice I had to slip past the security in this crazy place.

Uncle Mike: It is a pleasure to meet you sir.

Hatori: *is relieved that Jenny is treating this person as someone close and trustworthy* The pleasure is mine.

Uncle Mike: I am Jenny's uncle but the less you know about me the better.

why is security so tight around this house I had to go into my gryphon form and fly in just to get passed the Cock (meaning Kureno or the Chicken) at the door.

Hatori: It's for the safety purposes. We are making sure that no one that could possibly harm Jenny could get in.

Mike: while I am sure that your motives are pure why are such drastic measures being taken who commanded security to be this tight?

Hatori: The head of our family commanded this security, since we know that Jenny's persuers are not too far away

Mike: well then I am off to meet the man or woman who is in charge of your family and shake their hand. (goes back into gryphon form and takes off into the sky deciding to get the bird's eye view of the area)

Hatori: Well... I could have showed him where Akito was... I'm just worried that Akito will see him as a threat

Jenny: believe me Uncle mike likes to make a big entrance and a big impression.I doubt akito will know what hit him when he meets my uncle.

Hatori: I just hope that Akito will give him a chance to speak.

Gryphon: (spies Akito laying on his porch and lands a few feet away from him and silently begins moving towards him)

Akito: *Akito is actually napping. At night he does not sleep as soundly since is he always on more of an alert at night just in case someone tries to escape or enter the estate. During the day, there is better watch, so currently, he has fallen asleep on the porch Needless to say, Akito did not realize that there was a Gryphon standing not to far away from him*

Gryphon: (jumps up onto akito's porch and sits down next to him )

Akito: *sits up abruptedly due to the sound of the gryphon landing onto the porch, only to find himself face to face with a gryphon, immediately looks around the porch for some object that he could use to attack the gryphon before him*

Gryphon: (speaks to Akito) Easy boy I mean no harm.I am here to thank you.

Akito: *still on alert, but is now sitting calmly* Who are you?

Gryphon: I am Jenny's uncle. but the less you know about me the better.I came here to thank you for protecting my neice.

Akito: *still suspicious, since he can't be sure whether or not he is lying, but the fact that there is a mythological beast before him is pretty good proof* How did you find out about this place?

Gryphon: I make it my business to find out where my neice is at all times members of our family can generally keep good tabs on eachother. my skill of tracking my unicorn neiece is not as good as my mother's but still pretty good. but where are my manners I have not yet introduced my self my name is Mike.

Akito: *the fact that he is also aware of Jenny's shapeshifting ability is causing Akito to slowly gain more trust in him* My name is Akito, I am the head of this family

Mike: I am pleased to meet you Akito. (slowly shifts into his human form) I had to fly over your wall just to visit my I am very pleased you decided to help Jenny seeing as she is I am guessing you found this out but that she is partly a member of your family. (as before he makes it his business to know everything about everyone)my sister in law Aiko Sohma would have been proud of her family if she could see you.

Akito: We are aware. So it seems that some others are aware of Jenny's mother's family.

Mike: I make it my business to know everything about everyone.

Akito: I see. Why do you know such a great deal? Did Jenny's mother speak to you about this?

Mike: no I have just been doing a great deal of research on Jenny and her mother's family I learned about Aiko's family from doing some research of my I also am aware that Jenny's is in love with a young man of this house hold. a doctor if I am not mistaken. (is saying this because he had just seen Jenny with Hatori and had done some research on Hatori's profession)

Akito: It seems like you gather this information thoroughly.

Mike: yeah in my profession you learn to research everything thoroughly

Akito: So what is this profession? *Akito is suspicious, since he seems to be mysterious*

Mike: I am a secret agent but you can just forget about that it isn't important and it is best that you forget about it.

Akito: I see. So you are an ally on our side in keeping Jenny safe? *Akito isn't too suprised about the profession, but is wondering if they have another person that could help them in a time of need*

Mike: yes I am. there are very few in Jenny's family that would not sell our very lives as dearly as possible to keep her out of harms way. my brothers could tell you that. but they are not here at the moment.(morphs back into his gryphon form) I will be in touch with you Akito keep your eyes peeled my sister debbie was seen flitting by this place and she might have alighted anywhere and at current she is very tiny.

Akito: Thank you.

Gryphon: (takes off into the air and leaves the estate heading off to who knows where)

Fairie: (flits into Ayame's room where Ayame and Kelly are sitting and alights near Ayame's hand)

Ayame: *notices the fairie* what have we here?

Kelly: what is it ayame?(then sees the little fairie herself)Aunt Debbie is that you? what are you doing here?

Ayame: This is your aunt?

Fairie: yes it is me Kelly. who is the man with you and can he be trusted?

Kelly: yes he can Aunt Debbie and yes ayame she is my aunt.

Debbie: (goes into her human form which mean she grows bigger then she had been)I am sorry but I don't believe I have learned your name young sir.

Ayame: I am Ayame. It is a pleasure to meet you. *Ayame is being more normal than usual, since this is the aunt of his fiancee*

Debbie: it is a pleasure to meet you Ayame.

Kelly: Aunt Debbie Ayame is my Fiancee. he and I will be married soon.

Debbie: is this so young man?

Ayame: It is the truth. We will be married come New Year's

Debbie: I couldn't be happier for you Kelly I only wish your cousin Jenny could have found a man to make her happy. she had such bad luck with men so often I fear she has given up hope.(doesn't know about Hatori and Jenny)

Kelly: I wouldn't go so far as to say she has given up hope would you Ayame?

Ayame: Not at all *smiles*

Kelly: In fact I would say she had just not been looking because she already found him.

Debbie: you really think your cousin Jenny has found mister right?

Ayame: There is no doubt about it. They were made to be together

Debbie: I would like to know the name of Jenny's mister right.

Ayame: His name is Hatori Sohma. He is a very good friend of mine. In fact, we've known each other ever since we were young. There was one time *Ayame begins to go off topic, someone should put him back on track )

Kelly: ayame I think that Debbie Just needed to know his name and profession.

Ayame: Oh. Yes, yes, sorry. He is the family doctor

Debbie: who would have guessed that Jenny would fall for a Doctor. but I am thrilled for her to have found someone who loves her.

Ayame: Yes, as am I for Hatori

Debbie: I would like to meet this man where might I find him?

Ayame: Well, he is either in his office or with Jenny. Actually, Kelly, it would probably be best if we were to introduce your aunt to Akito, or at least escort her, so that no one thinks she is a spy of some kind

Debbie: I assure you young man that will not be neccessary no one will see me unless I want them to see me. (shrinks down again and sprouts her wings again) I will see you both later.

Ayame: Alright, it was nice meeting you.

Fairie: (Flits out the windown that was open in Ayame's room)

Hatori: *talking with Jenny*

Fairie: (lands on Jenny's Shoulder)

Jenny: (is oblivious to the fairie while she is talking to her finacee)

Hatori: *sees the fairie* Uh, Jenny... There's something on your back

Jenny: (turns her head so she can see it and then smiles) Aunt Debbie what are you Doing here?

Fairie: just came by to see how you were doing and when Kelly and her fiancee told me that you had fallen in love with a doctor I just had to see for myself what he was like and tell you how happy I am for you is the young man sitting across from you the man Kelly Told me about?

Hatori: It's nice to meet you. I am Hatori Sohma, and I am Jenny's fiancee

Debbie: (goes into her Human form again and Smiles at Hatori) it is a pleasure to meet you Hatori Sohma. I am Debbie and as you can see I can transform into a fairie.

Hatori: Welcome to the Sohma estate. Would you like to meet with the head of our family. I highly suggest that you do.

Debbie: I have every Intention of doing just that but not at the moment I am more interested in Knowing about you and how you and Jenny met.

Hatori: Well, Jenny actually was childhood friends with another one of the members of the Sohma family

Debbie: yes I understand all about Tohru Honda. I met how did you meet Jenny?

Hatori: Well, they needed a doctor for Jenny. And since I was trustworthy, they asked me to see to it.

Debbie: and Jenny didn't fight you? Jenny usually won't let a doctor near her.

Hatori: Well, she was nervous in the beginning. But things clearly turned out well. I'm glad she decided to trust me

Jenny: I decided to give Hatori a chance because despite my fears I could feel that he was not going to hurt me and so my heart began to open up to him.

Hatori: And that's the story

Debbie: well I am glad you found someone who you could trust my darling neice. (looks sharply at Hatori) don't you ever hurt her.

Hatori: I wouldn't even dream of it.

Debbie: Good. (goes back into her Fairie form and flits up to Hatori) take care of her and yourself (flies off in to akitos room)

Akito: *Sitting there, thinking*

Debbie: (flits passed Kureno's face barely brushing his nose with one of her wings causing a loud Sneeze)

Kureno: *sneezes*

Akito: *Looks up, at Kureno, annoyed to be brought out of his thoughts*

Fairie: (alights on Akito's Head and seems to begin making a nest there in)

Akito: *feels something moving on his head, reaches his hand up to try and remove it*

Debbie: (Moves and alights on akito's Shoulder)

Akito: *out of the corner of his eye, he can kind of see a human figure, realizes that this must be another one of Jenny's family members* Please present your true form to me

Debbie: (goes into her human form)Hello sir

Akito: *Is suspicious* Hello

Debbie: I am Jenny's Aunt Debbie.

Akito: I see *She seems trustworthy, but still isn't sure*

Debbie: I am so sorry but I don't believe I caught your name.

Akito: My name is Akito Sohma, I am the head of this family. Let me ask what your business is here.

Debbie: I just decided to fly by and see how Jenny was doing and see how her cousins Kelly and Heather were doing and see how Jenny's search for her mother's family was going. I must admit I was quite pleasantly surprised to learn that Jenny and Kelly were engaged.

Akito: As well as Heather *Akito is starting to trust her more, since she seems to talk about them in a caring manner*

Debbie: Well this is the most pleasant of surprises I have yet to meet Heather's Fiancee but I have met Kelly's and Jenny's they both seem like fine Gentlemen I have a good feeling about them both. I know in my heart that they will care for Jenny and Kelly as much as I and the rest of their family do.

Akito: And I too am glad to have them entering our family

Debbie: I only hope that one day Jenny gets to learn about what family her mother came from. Aiko no doubt would have wished it for her child to learn about her family.

Akito: Ah yes. About that. It turns out that Aiko was a Sohma

Debbie: oh so your family was Aiko's family so Jenny has at last found her mother's family. thank goodness. well that explains alot.

Akito: Yes it does

Debbie: I am sorry about landing in your hair and trying to make a nest in it I at first didn't realise that I had landed on someone's head I though it might be just a nice place to rest while I tried to find my way.

Akito: I see. *doesn't really know what to say to that*

Debbie: though I suppose I will fly off soon after all Jenny has all the protection she needs now. I am sure you won't let those monsters that hunt my niece find her.

Akito: I am doing my best to protect them all

Debbie: and I expect you to keep doing your best. Jenny will need help to remain safe her fiancee seems all to eager to protect her. I might suggest that you keep an eye on him in case he might try to do something rash.

Akito: I'm sure everything will be fine. They wouldn't go against my orders. But just in case, things have been under careful observance

Debbie: Hatori seems like a well oiled machine likely to rush head long into a dangerous situation if there is a chance that by doing so he can protect Jenny and possiblely also come back to her in one also seems to be the same mind. only he looks as if anyone so much as dares to look at Kelly Crosswise is likely to get pounded into a thin paste.

Akito: I will keep that in mind

Debbie: good and keep up the good work (shifts back into Fairie form) I will be checking in from time to time.

Akito: That is fine. But make sure that no one knows of this place

Debbie: I will make sure that none of Jenny's enemies ever finds this place.

Akito: Thank you

Debbie: (flies out of the window and almost smacks into Kyo's face)

Kyo: *sees the fairie nearby* Whoa, what is that?

Heather: (comes up behind her Fiancee) what is Wrong Kyo?

Kyo: Something almost flew into my face. You see it?

Heather: (looks up and sees the Fairie) oh my goodness it is a Fairie.

Debbie: (lands on heather's shoulder) Heather who is this boy?

Heather: Aunt Debbie the boy next to me is my fiancee Kyo.

Kyo: Aunt?

Debbie: (flies over and lands on Kyo's nose) Yes I am Heather, Kelly, and Jenny's aunt.

Kyo: I-- I see. I'm Kyo Sohma. As Heather said, we're engaged. It- it's nice to meet you (is nervous because this is a relative of Heather's)

Debbie: well you seem like a fine and Decent young man I couldn't be happier for heather.

Kyo: ah... thank you

Debbie: (flies off of kyo's nose and into his hair) oh such soft hair I think I will settle down here for alittle while.(tries to make a nest out of his hair)

Kyo: Huh?! (Panics, but doesn't move. Looks at Heather in a way that was saying, "help!"

Heather: it is alright Kyo she is just tired you see my aunt debbie is a fairie and in that form she only has so much energy so she from time to time needs a nice place to rest so she has more energy to fly. she has chosen to rest on you.

Kyo: I- I see. Ok. (Is still nervous, but he doesn't mind that she's using his hair)

Heather: (smiles and kisses Kyo) relax kyo no need to be so nervous.

Kyo: I know... but, I mean, it's the first family of yours I've met other than your sister and Jenny

Heather: I know but I have heard rumors that my Uncle mike was here earlier and he is much more intimidating considering that he is a gryphon.

Kyo: Oh, I see

Debbie: (after awhile gets up from her bed in kyo's hair and floats in his line of sight for a little while) thank you for that lovely nap.

Kyo: Oh, no problem. (is slightly embarrassed) You are Heather's family, it's the least I could do

Debbie: (Flies off)

Kelly: (in her Pegasus form at 11pm)

Akito: What do you think you're doing?

Kelly: ( looks at Akito) I am going for a flight I will be back before morning.

Akito: You cannot leave the estate. And what would you do if someone saw you?

Kelly: I am very capable of flying high enough to keep out of sight of enemy eyes. but it is also less easy to see a Pegasus at night.

Akito: It is too risky. You are putting too many lives in danger by doing this

Kelly: (Looks at akito) is it really that risky? (is curious as to why akito doesn't think it is safe)

Akito: Of course. If someone just happens to spot you, then what? You can't say, "Oops, now they know where we are". If they spot you, everyone will be in danger

Kelly: (morphs back into her human form) I was just going out to strech my wings.

Akito: Once this is all over, you can stretch your wings as much as you want. But for now, you are confined to the Sohma estate

Kelly: confined?

Akito: Yes. You may not leave until I determine that it is safe enough to leave

Kelly: (sighs dissapointed that she hadn't been able to go out for her small flight)

Akito: That is all. Now you should go back to your room and go to bed

Ayame: (had been watching for awhile silently) Akito that is not nice I know you are only looking out for Jenny and the others as well as Tohru and even my darling Kelly but Kelly should be allowed to stretch her wings every now and then.

Akito: It is too dangerous

Kelly: Ayame, Akito is right. I mean it would be dangerous for me to do that until this is over?

Ayame: But you said yourself that no one would see you at this time of night, and that you would fly high enough

Kelly: it would be hard to guarantee that Ayame for all that akito knows it might be possbile that those men might have telescopes that would make seeing me possible.

Akito: Even she understands it Ayame. No one is to leave the estate, even in their other forms

Ayame: Yes, Akito

Kelly: come on ayame I mean I am sure Akito would put the same restrictions on my cousin Jenny if she were to try venturing forth in her Unicorn form. and for more reasons then with me because Jenny's unicorn form would invoke many other men to hunt her for nothing more then the thrill of saying that had killed a Unicorn.

Ayame: You are very right, Kelly. I apologize again, Akito, I will trust your judgement (Ayame is making sure that Akito is not angered)

Kelly: uh oh that just reminded me I got to go stop my cousin my self she told me she wanted to go out and trot around the city for a bit I think she forgot that Akito doesn't want us leaving the estate.

Akito: She must not leave the estate, we have to make sure that she does not

Kelly: let's go get her.

Akito: Yes, we must go quickly

Jenny: (in Unicorn form conquring the wall with her eyes)

Akito: Stop!

Jenny: (looks at Akito)what is it akito?

Akito: Where do you think you're going?

Jenny: I am going for a trot.

Akito: Did you think you could just leave the estate without a care in the world? Do you understand the kind of danger you are putting yourself and your cousins into?

Jenny: (looks at Akito confusedly)danger?

Kelly: Jenny it would be to dangerous for you to go out there what would Hatori do if he lost you like that.

Akito: If you were to leave the estate andbe seen, who knows what could happen

Kelly: yeah and especially in your unicorn form God only knows what would happen to you didn't you remember that Akito had told us that until he said so we were not permitted to leave the estate.

Jenny: (looks embarrased) I guess I sort of Forgot.

Akito: Make sure that you do not attempt this again. You are here for your own safety. Do not do something that would so directly put you in danger

Jenny: (goes back to her human form) sorry akito.

Akito: Do not let it happen again

Jenny: of course Akito.

Heather: Kyo is there something on your mind my love? (has noticed that Kyo seems strangly silent.)

Kyo: I was just thinking that you have yet to meet the guy that taught me all about fighting and has basically been raising me like his own son

Heather: I see and I am guessing that you want me to meet him but aren't sure if I would like to is that it?

Kyo: well *blushes a bit* Yes

Heather: I would love to but do you think you can obtain Akito's permission? I mean he seems a bit strict about us not leaving the Sohma estate.

Kyo: That's very true. I would have to speak with Akito about this matter, I guess

Heather: why don't you go speak with Akito and then come and tell me what akito said.

Kyo: (walks into akito's room) Akito may I speak with you?

Akito: What is it, Kyo?

Kyo: I would like your permission to take heather up to the mountains with me to meet my trainer Kazuma Sohma. she has never met him and I would like to introduce him to my finacee.

Akito: Kyo, the estate is on a complete lock down. How can I allow you to leave just to see Kazuma?

Kyo: I know but it isn't like I was going to hunt down the men that are after Jenny and the others I just want my Fiancee to meet my trainer. surely since Kazuma is a member of the Sohma family you can let me take her that far.

Akito: What would you do if you ran into trouble? Is it worth the risk, Kyo?

Kyo: I am strong enough to take down any one who dares try to give me trouble those men come at me I will kill them all with my bare I do understand your concern. so I will abide by your you will not allow me to go to him then at least send a message to him inviting him over here if that makes you feel better.

Akito: That would be the better alternative. But, you must be careful as to what you write in the message. Make sure that you do not mention Jenny or her cousins

Kyo: like I would I know how dangerous that is. I will write to him that I would like him to meet my fiancee and that I will tell him her name when he arrives.

Akito: That would be the best option, if you find you must see Kazuma.

Kyo: then I will do that. but my only question is how will I get it sent up to him. most of the normal post offices don't run up there.

Akito: If this is so important to you, I can get Kureno to deliver the message for you

Kyo: thank you Akito thank you so very much.(bows and leaves the room to go compose his letter. writes his letter to Kazuma and then returns to give the message to Kureno and then goes to find Heather)

Kureno: (Arrives at Kazuma's house in the mountains)

Kazuma: *happens to spot Kureno*Well, this is rare, for you to come and see me, Kureno

Kureno: Akito sent me here to deliver a message to you from Kyo.

Kazuma: Is everything alright? (gets worried)

Kureno: (hands Kazuma the letter) everything is fine.

Kazuma: *reads the letter* So he wants me to go meet his fiancee? Why didn't he just bring her here?

Kureno: I am sure he will tell you why when he sees you. but at current the Sohma estate is on lock down no one is allowed out of the estate. though members of our family are allowed in to the estate.

Kazuma: I see, I wonder what could be going on. I guess I must hurry down to the Sohma Estate

Kureno: I will take you there follow me (heads down the mountain)

Kazume: *follows after Kureno

Kureno: (arrives back at the estate and leads Kazuma to where Kyo and heather are)

Kyo: It is a pleasure to see you again Kazuma.

Kazuma: It is a pleasure to see you as well, Kyo

Kyo: (steps aside to reveal Heather) Kazuma this is my Fiancee Heather

Kazuma: Ah, Heather, it is a pleasure to meet you

Heather: the pleasure is all mine I consider my self very lucky to have earned the love of such a fine boy as Kyo.

Kazuma: I'm just glad this reckless boy has found someone to control him

Heather: Kyo Found more in me then what meets your eye. (smiles at Kyo sharing a knowing glance with him)

Kazuma: I congratulate you both. So when is the wedding?

Kyo: New Years that is by Akito's order.

Kazuma: Akito ordered you to have the wedding on the day of the banquet?

Kyo: yep. don't ask me why.

Heather: maybe it has something to do with the fact that Kyo and I are not the only couple getting married.

Kazuma: Not the only.... who else is there?

Heather: my sister is getting married to Ayame and of course Tohru honda is getting married to Yuki Sohma.

Kyo: (stops heather there) Kazuma can you keep a Secret?

Kazuma: Of course, Kyo

Kyo: Heather and her sister are traveling with their cousin whose mother had been a member of this family. but this girl I speak of is in alot of trouble being persued from behind.(is not willing to reveal any names right now.)

Heather: and my cousin is also about to marry a member of this family.

Kazuma: I see. Which member, if I may ask

Heather: her fiancee is a Doctor. (knows hatori by name but doesn't want to give to much away about either her cousin or her cousin's fiancee until she knows more about Kazuma)

Kazuma: A doctor? Who is in our family? Would that happen to be Hatori?

Heather: yep it is.

Kazuma: Well that is quite amazing

Kyo: yep and would you believe all the weddings have already been given Akito's blessings and he had announced that all the weddings will be on New Years Eve.

Kazuma: That is quite unbelievable. But I am very happy for everyone, especially you Kyo, and of course, you, Heather

Heather: thank you so much.

Kyo : yes. I am very lucky. she and I are a perfect match.

Heather: (decides to give Kazuma a bit of a scare and goes behind him and then goes into her manticore form and Roars at him)

Kazuma: *jumps, but immediately prepares for a fight. He is a martial artist after all* What are you?

Heather: I am the same girl you just like many in my family I can willingly transform into creatures of Mythology I am a manticore.

Kazuma: *Loosens his guard, especially since he sees Kyo laughing at his reaction, he knows that it is safe* I see, that is quite an amazing talent

Kyo: isn't she the perfect match for me? (is still laughing at Kazuma's reaction) you jumped nearly fifty feet.

Kazuma: She suits you perfectly

Heather: (smiles as she returns to her human form) thank you sir. I am sorry if I frightened you like that.

Kazuma: That's fine. I'm glad that you showed me the truth though

Kyo: the look on your face was Priceless.

Kazuma: I'm glad you found it so amusing Kyo.

Kyo: (smiles) it was at least a relief from the tension due to the estate being on lock down because of the Danger that my Fiancee's cousin is in and all of that.

Kazuma: well I will be on my way home.

Kyo: I don't think that will be possible considering that the estate is on lock down but you will have to ask akito

Kazuma: I have only been here for alittle while think it will be ok if I just go home.

Heather: you can try it don't be surprised if Akito stops you.

Kazuma: Well, hopefully I'll be allowed to leave

Akito: (enters the area) I am sorry but you will have to stay until I say it is safe to leave the since you know the danger the girls are flying from. Jenny's hiding place must never be discovered

Kazuma: Is it really necessary Akito? I've only been here for a couple of hours

Akito: Jenny's mother was Aiko Sohma and Jenny is being kept on the estate it is very dangerous suppose as you were leaving the estate you were caught by the men that hunt Jenny to kill her what would you do then?

Kazuma :*know there isn't a point in argueing with Akito* I understand

Akito: (smiles) besides now you will also get the chance to meet Ayame's Fiancee and even Hatori's Fiancee.

Kazuma: That is true

Jenny: (walks in with Hatori at her Side but the minute she sees Kazuma hides behind Hatori) who is that my love.

Hatori: That's a Sohma, his name is Kazuma. He's very close with was Kyo's master, for the martial arts

Jenny: Oh?

Kazuma: (looks towards the two voices) Ah Hatori it has been awhile since I have seen who is this lovely young woman with you?

Hatori: Well, this is my fiancee, Jenny.

Kazuma: well she is very pretty. and I can see just how lucky you are Hatori.

Hatori: Yes, I am very lucky

Kazuma: Kyo wrote to me and asked me to come here to meet his fiancee and only now did I find out that Akito doesn't want me leaving now that I have I am now trapped here.

Hatori: I see

Kazuma: well it does give me the chance to meet you and your lovely fiancee. (looks at Jenny and whispers though not soft enough to keep Hatori from hearing it)please try to keep Hatori in line miss.

Jenny: I don't think I'll need to.

Hatori: Kazuma!*is slightly embarrassed*

Jenny: Hatori Don't take what he says to heart you are perfect for me besides he will have enough to handle in a minute. (smiles knowingly at her fiancee as she shifts into Unicorn from and gives a loud Neigh)(rears up and begins galloping towards Kazuma with her horn ready as if she was going to fight Kazuma)

Kazuma: *again out of reaction, Kazuma takes a fighting stance*

Unicorn (jenny): (checks her pace and stops her charge realising she put the man on his gaurd but decides to play a joke on him some how manages to get behind him and begins to nibble on his hair as if it was food)

Hatori: (begins laughing uproarously)

Kyo: (is laughing more then he did when heather had Roared at Kazuma when in her manticore form)

Kazuma: *is relieved* Everyone in your family seems to want to harm me *laughs*

Jenny: no it is all just in fun I really don't have the interest in hurting kind of thing is beneath me in so many different ways.


End file.
